


I’m so glad that I have you

by LadyAsh47



Series: blood thickens over everything [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, Mentions of Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 55,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsh47/pseuds/LadyAsh47
Summary: "What do you call a Patronus drinking coffee?""No idea, what?""Expresso Patronum!"





	1. one

 The day you met her was just as regular as any other. Well not exactly, it was September 1st, there was nothing ‘regular’ about that.

 

 It started off nicely, with a decent weather. Breezing wind, moderate sunlight, no snow to put you in risk of frost bite and snow ball attacks. Honestly you wouldn't expect much more from Scotland. The weather here was far colder compared to where you used to live as a kid, but you came to love it nonetheless.

 

 Perfect sweater weather, as your friend would say.

 

 "Isn't this perfect, Becs? It's such a good day to be back at school!"

 

 Ah, speaking of the devil.

 

 You gave a grin at the excitement evident in Chloe's voice, an image of her vibrating in her seat while grasping whatever's the nearest popped into your mind. It baffled you sometimes, to know that it was actually possible for a person to not change a bit over a few years span of time.

 

 "God Chlo, tone it down a bit."

 

 Above anyone else, your elder sister would agree most. Although seeing the smile she had on as Chloe tugged her arm excitedly, you reckoned Beca didn't really mind at all.

 

 What a whip.

 

 "Come on Becs, it's September 1st! We're supposed to be jolly!"

 

 "I believe that's saved for Christmas, not the day we get sent back to studying our asses off."

 

 "Language! Alec might be listening!"

  
 You held back a snicker at the mention of your name, trying your hardest to pretend your iPod was actually playing music and the book of **_Hogwarts: A History_** you had in your hand was actually being read. They ought to have known better though, you had read this book almost a dozen times already.

 

 "Why does she keep reading that anyway? I think this is the fiftieth time I've seen her hold it in her hand." twenty seventh, actually. Beca always had a flair for the dramatics.

 

 "She must be excited, who wouldn't be if they're actually going to attend Hogwarts for real? I would!"

 

  _She would, and she did_ , you mused.

 

 The snicker you had tried to hold back almost escaped again when you remembered how bewildered your sister had been at the first meeting with Chloe Beale at Diagon Alley. Honestly saying, you were proud to say you had more game than Beca when it comes to pretty girls starting a conversation with you. The gobsmacked look on your sister's face when Chloe hugged her just because though, you be sure to think back to it whenever you have a bad day.

 

 "Yeah you were specially annoying that day when we first met you."

 

 "Oh hush, you love me."

  
 You gave an internal sigh, because your sister and her best friend were back staring at each other in such a cliché and cheesy fashion again. Honestly, you had bet nearly half your allowances with your mother that they would start dating sometimes this year. God you hoped that day would come soon. You couldn’t wait to have that sweet **_Nimbus 2000_** she promised.

 

 Sneakily sliding your hand in your pocket, you let the music in your earphones start again and back to the book you went. It’s a strange habit, people told you. They asked how could you focus on reading if you were listening to distracting music at the same time. You just answered that it was natural of you to do so. The flow of music helped keep you calm, and you trained your eyes to focus on the letters instead of the different fantasies spurring from the world you were reading.

 

 Music came natural for you, just like how it did for Beca.

 

 Your sister was the musical genius between the two of you though, and sometimes it stirred up heavy jealousy inside of you. But when Beca had shared about how music helped her in the most confusing moments, you understood that it was her escape, and at the same time you had been so glad that it was yours too.

 

_"You know what, kid?"_

_  
"Yeah, Bec?"_

 

_"If music were food, I would probably be really fat."_

 

_"Was that a Shakespeare reference or are you just hungry?"_

 

 Funny enough how it was a conversation between a ten-year-old and an eight-year-old. And the fact that you knew Shakespeare at that age just proved how different the two of you were.

 

 Most grownups you met (albeit just the professors and staffs of Hogwarts) had said that while Beca was the self-righteous badass with musically gifted ears, you were the self-conscious introvert with her nose always stuck in a book. You couldn't be much more of a constrast.

 

 Just when you were starting to get hooked back into the reason why it was impossible to Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts with **_All Star_** running in the background, you got startled when one piece from the **_Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans_** package you remembered seeing Beca shared with Chloe earlier dropped onto your nose, eliciting a small _ow_.

 

 "Jeez, what was that for?"

 

 You turned your head to your left, away from your book to see two heads gesturing to the door of your cabin. So you turned again, and there was a girl.

 

 This girl you weren't familiar with, so she must've been a first year just like you. She had bushy hair, reminding you of your mother's enchanted broom. It was bright brown, like the shade of that ginger cat you once saw lurking around **_The Leaky Cauldron_**. Her eyes were also brown, though you couldn't really decipher as to what the color reminded you of since you realized you were just staring dumbly at a stranger, who apparently had been awaiting an answer with an amused crook of her eyebrow.

 

 "Oh sorry, what did you say?" you stammered out hurriedly, and chose to ignore the high-pitched snicker coming from your left side.

 

 "Um" _great now you made her feel awkward, way to go_ "I was wondering if you had seen a chocolate toad anywhere? My friend Neville lost his and we've been trying to find him for a while now."

 

 "Oh, sorry. I haven’t seen any toad flopping around here."

 

 You gave an apologetic expression, sincerely feeling bad that you couldn't help her out with her quest.

 

 "Oh don't apologize. I'm sure you were busy with your own affairs." she smiled, and you felt like you just saw cuddles and hugs in human form.

 

 Blimey… where in the Bloody Baron’s name had that come from?

 

 "Yeah if by affairs you mean the book she's read like a hundred times, then sure. She's also terrified of toads, so if we were to seen it, you would have heard a loud shriek by now."

 

 You gaped at the tons of classified information your sister just gave to a complete stranger, and a pretty one you might add. To your horror, the pretty stranger just chuckled and looked rather interested?

 

 "I get it. I get so immersed in the books I love so much that I re-read them a hundred times too." _hah suck it Rebecca!_

 

 "She's reading **_Hogwarts: A History_** , have you heard of it?"

 

 The moment the stranger registered the title in her mind, you could tell she loved the book as much as you did. Because she let out a bright grin and stepped into your cabin instead of standing outside like she was before. And _oh Merlin, she smelled like lilies???_

 

 She sat down on the spot you had placed your leg, having curled it up just now to make space for her, and grabbed at you frantically by the knee.

 

 "I love **_Hogwarts: A History_** too! I've read it like a bajillion times!"

 

 Aside from the excitement practically oozing from her, you could tell she was really itching to snatch the book in your hands just to check if it was as old and battered as hers. And if you were to guess, it probably was.

 

 "I just think it's a really interesting book. Some people don't really have the intellect to appreciate it in its wholesomeness though."

 

 "Hey! Just because some of us don't have the patience to sit through it doesn't mean we aren't compatible enough to understand."

 

 "I haven't seen you held the book at all, Bec. So your compatibility must be at the same place where your patience ended."

 

 Hook, line and stinker.

 

 "Har di har har" you laughed smugly, loving the scowl Beca was aiming at you while Chloe’s trying her best to contain her giggle and stroke Beca’s hair to keep her calm.

 

 Like you said, whipped.

 

 "It's bewitched to show the weather outside, and also Muggle technologies aren't capable to use in the Hogwarts grounds. Same as for Muggles who cannot see the school, only a sign that says **DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE**."

 

 "Yes, and also you can't Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts either."

 

 You turned your head to her for a sign of acknowledgement, only to feel slightly taken aback as the pretty stranger was now even closer to you than before. You could see her buck teeth up close (they were kind of cute), the crinkles of her eyes curling up as she smiled.

 

 "Hermione! Hermione, have you seen my toad yet?!"

 

 The door to your cabin opened so suddenly, you almost jumped and crashed into the stranger. To your relief, she had turned around at the right moment and you managed to stop yourself just before bumping into her shoulder. You saw her eyes lighting up with recognition, so you put two and two together.

 

 This must’ve been Neville, the friend whom she was helping.

 

 "Neville!" you were right "I'm so sorry, I was so caught up talking that I forgot about Trevor."

 

 You locked eyes with Beca from across the room, and the two of you suppressed a laugh at the ridiculous name. Chloe just looked incredibly amused and mildly chastising at the two of you. You looked away, trying to take in Neville instead of laughing at his choice of pet name.

 

 He was quite short, brunette hair and two front teeth that seemed even bigger than the stranger's. His body language screamed fidgety and panic, something you had seen happening a lot in first years during your times (not as a student) at Hogwarts. You noticed his eyes darting quickly between you and your sister, and you wondered had he recognized Beca for he seemed to be even more panicked (and scared?) than before.

 

  _Oh wait, that's just how everyone gets when meeting Beca for the first time._ Amusing, you know.

 

 "I should go and help find Trevor." _wait what?_

 

 You watched as the stranger stood up from her seat next to you and walked over to the brunette boy, a hand placed on his shoulder most likely to comfort him or something. You couldn’t tell, since you were too busy panicking that you never learned her name.

 

 But as tongue-tied as you were, you accepted the fact that this was the only time you had no game when it comes to pretty girls. You were just going to have to accept the fact that during your next seven years at Hogwarts, you might never run into the interesting stranger ever again.

 

 Dramatics did run in your genes, both you and Beca would refuse profusely.

 

 Just before the door to the cabin closed entirely and seconds before you started spazzing over the stranger to your sister and her best friend, it opened once again and her head popped in, an uncharacteristic-like shy smile on her face as she looked at you.

 

 "I'm Hermione, see you at school…?"

 

 "Alec, yeah… see you at school."

 

 She gave you one last grin before closing the door softly, and you heard the thuds of footsteps getting further and further away from your cabin. The smile you gave her back as she departed hadn't left your face as you turned to face Beca and Chloe, whom you noticed sported identical teasing smirks. Yet you couldn't be too bothered seeing you were just as hyped as them.

 

 You got her name, Hermione. You couldn’t wait to be her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will focus heavily on Alec the protagonist, with emphasized relationships of Alec/Hermione, Beca/Chloe and small mentions of other couples that will be mentioned later.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing Alec's journey from the Hogwarts Express to almost opening the door of the Great Hall where the Sorting Ceremony shall be commenced. Also a closer look into her origins and current family.

 You saw her again sooner than you had thought you would.

 

 Freshly stepping off the Hogwarts Express, your lot of first year students came face to face with Hogwarts's gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid was a half-giant wizard, his mother being a giantess and his father a warlock. True to his nature, he was really big, both width and length wise. He towered over you, nearly tripled your size. And you were already proud of your tall statue (Beca envied it, since you got to her height just two months prior).

 

 Yet you felt so small every time you stood next to the giant, partially because he really was quite frightening-looking when he wasn't talking or smiling.

 

 "Hello Hagrid" you greeted as your lot of first years followed him to the Black Lake, awaiting to be taken to the boats that would lead you to the Hogwarts Castle "how have you been?"

 

 "Blimey Lexy! You've got’n so much taller. How taller than Beca ar' ya now?"

 

 "Very funny, Hagrid. And towered, actually. She was fuming when we measured during the summer and I got a two-inch lead."

 

 You had a good friendship with Hagrid. With you being home alone most of the times, there weren't much activities you could indulge yourself in. Hagrid was generous enough to let you come to his shed and play with his dog, Fang whenever you came to visit. You had had many adventures with the little (not literally) guy around the Hogwarts ground whilst helping Hagrid all the same, sometimes driving the elves and your mother mad.

 

 Fang always pounced on you with big, saliva-filled hugs whenever you finished. You thought he liked it more than you did.

 

 "Ha ha ha. Ar' ya excited for dis year, Lexy? Ya’r finally a student!"

 

 "I actually am, Hagrid. I can't wait to actually attend the lessons. A whole lot more fun than practicing spells all by myself, I'd bet."

 

 "Kick off dis year on ay' good note alright? Your mother really looked forward to dis year."

 

 "I know. Beca promised she would do just as good as she did last year too, hopefully with less attitudes but knowing her, I'd say that's not going to happen."

 

 Hagrid just laughed boisterously, amusing you and startling the other first years who were so busy admiring the view. You would have been ogling too had you not spent enough time here already.

 

 It was beautiful though, you'd say again and again.

 

 With both your mother and Beca at Hogwarts, you found yourself alone quite often than not. It was only three years before you were old enough, but it had been long enough for you to feel lonely. So you resorted to finding your own adventures, wandering around and helping Hagrid out with his chores whenever you could come to visit.

 

 You had had so much time roaming around during those visits that you were confident you knew this school better than anyone. Secret passages, moving stairs, talking portraits, you had seen them all. You knew most of the students too, but no one had taken the initiative to talk to you despite seeing you once in a while.

 

 It saddened you to think that people avoided contact with you because you had been around the half-giant most of the times. People found it so easy to look down on him just because he was a staff. A staff was still a person, they were so important to the school and Hagrid had once been a student too.

 

 "Al'right! No mo'r than four per boat! No mo'r than four!"

 

 The journey to Hogwarts Castle went by quickly, as you sat stoically while listening in to the feverish chattering of your fellow peers. Some were nervous, some were stoked (Beca had taught you that word) and some were scared, of being sorted into the wrong house?

 

 You suppressed your snort, aware of how it would come out as rude. Your stream of thoughts weren't any more polite though. Because you didn't really understand. The first and ever Wizarding War had ended over a decade ago, and Voldemort had been killed by James Potter himself. Yet there was still prejudice against Hogwarts houses?

 

 "What an idiot." you mused, not to the boy who had voiced out his fear, but to the fear itself.

 

 Slytherin had had a bad reputation your whole life, and you hated it.

 

 Your big sister was a Slytherin, and she was undoubtedly one of the most amazing persons you've had in your life. Beca was ambitious, self-driven and self-righteous, making the Sorting Hat put her into the house with the most confident wizards and witches of all time. Yes, Tom Riddle had been one of them, but people couldn't deny the determination and passion he had for things he loved and interested him.

 

 Evil Beca was not. Evil Slytherin was not. And you had hoped that this would be the year people actually believe that.

 

 Apparently not, you sighed and shook your head in disappointment as you climbed out of the boat. You deliberately paused in your steps to help some of the girls, being extra careful for you did not want Hagrid having to dive into the water for them lest they fell.

 

 "Trevor!" you heard, and laughed happily as you saw the brunette boy from the train, Neville you recalled, running over to a chocolate toad sitting squarely on one of the boats the first years rode in.

 

 You scanned the perimeter, and felt another pang of disappointment when you couldn't spot sight of bushy hair and bright smiles.

 

 Soon enough, you and the remaining first years were done climbing the stone steps and were stationed obediently in front of a huge oak door. _This is it_ you grinned from the back row, giddy from the excitement and sugar you had had earlier on the train. Beca and Chloe had given you a bar of green tea chocolate, which left you wondering had they brought it along upon climbing on the Express because as far as you knew, this was an exclusive Muggle candy.

 

 You had just shrugged nonchalantly and eaten it without question though.

 

 "First years, Professor McGonagall."

 

 "Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

 

 As your lot of first years were led to the Great Hall, you sneakily dashed forward just in time to walk in the front row, right besides the person you had wanted to see the most on this day.

 

 "Hey mom."

 

 Minerva McGonagall was, by far, the best person of your life (Beca tied, though she would get jealous hearing that from you every time). Your reasoning was that who else would have gladly take in two Muggle-born wizards so easily after hearing that their parents weren't going to keep them around once they knew about their magical powers.

 

 Only Minerva McGonagall, the person you and Beca had taken to call by 'mom' with utmost affection.

 

 "Hello dear, are you excited for this year?" she asked you with what you recognized as a proud glint in her emerald eyes and it made you swell with joy, because the last time you remembered her looking like this was when Beca had gotten an extremely high score on her Potions final exam the year before.

 

 "Yes, mom. I can't wait to attend your classes, officially. And I met this really cool girl on the train earlier too." you paused, then deciding to not elaborate any further "Yeah, she's really cool. I have a good feeling about this year."

 

 Your mother just nodded, though it left you wondering as to why you had felt such a connection with Hermione. You weren't worried however, it was probably nothing.

 

 Seconds after your conversation had lulled into comfortable silence, you reached the door to the Great Hall and your mother swished away in a whirlwind of introduction speeches, mainly for the sake of first years getting an understanding of how it works around here. Once she was done, she told you lot to wait there before heading into the Great Hall herself, for preparation she said.

 

 Immediately after the door closed, chattering erupted again amongst the students behind you. You could practically feel the intensity of the crowd, though you liked it. It wasn't the same kind of tension at your old home when your parents had been fighting with one other constantly. It was the kind of tension that got even you riled up in anticipation and earnest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments if you wish to give me feedbacks! They are always appreciated.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still awaiting the Sorting Ceremony, and we meet Draco Malfoy.

 As you waited to be led inside the Great Hall, you figured you could continue to see what else the other students were chatting so excitedly about.

 

 "How do they sort you into houses?" you heard a student ask, and you were very much tempted to turn around and say "they put you in rollerblades and whoever reaches the teacher's desk first gets to choose the house of their liking."

 

 You almost did, lest you not heard the same voice you've been unconsciously replaying for the past hours.

 

 "There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I heard from a student that they have a Sorting Hat to put on your head and the Hat will determine what house you'll be in."

 

 "But how? Does the Hat read our mind or something?"

 

 "Legilimency" you answered straightly and turned your head to the one who proposed the question "it means that the Hat would go deep into your mind and correctly interpret its findings. Don't ask me what it finds in there though, I don't think anyone really knows."

 

 "Alec!"

 

 "Hello Hermione."

 

 "So then, had there been any cases where the Hat couldn't sort a student into a house?"

 

 You realized then that the boy either was a Muggle-born or was just very oblivious in terms of his education.

 

 "I'm Justin by the way, Justin Finch-Fletcher. My family are non-magic folks so I don't really know much about Hogwarts." he smiled sheepishly, confirming your former theory.

 

 "I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm a Muggle-born too."

 

 "And I'm Alec, also Muggle-born. Pleased to meet you, Justin."

 

 You gave Justin a friendly smile, and shook his outstretched hand along with Hermione. She seemed to be even more excited after learning you too were a Muggle-born, at least it was what you deducted seeing as she was now holding tightly onto the sleeve of your robe.

 

 "To answer your question" you said "there hasn't been a case where the Hat can't decide someone's house. But there are several where it takes a particularly long time to do so."

 

 "It's called a Hatstall, if it takes more than 5 minutes" you continued "it doesn't happen often, about once every fifty years. But if it does, it just means you have more potentials than you thought you do."

 

 A pat on the boy's shoulder and another reassuring smile later, you spoke again.

 

 "Don't worry. To let you know, Professor McGonagall was a Hatstall."

 

 "She was?" both Hermione and Justin turned to face you entirely, attracting some attention from the first years who stood near you.

 

 "Yeah" you laughed "the Hat didn't know whether to put her in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, ended up contemplating for five minutes and a half then decided to put her in Gryffindor. So far the longest Hatstall ever known."

 

 "She must be really smart for it to want to put her in Ravenclaw." Justin exclaimed knowingly, and you nodded, slightly aware that your eyes were beaming with poorly concealed pride.

 

 "Indeed. She excelled in Transfiguration, in which you turn something into something else, during her school years and even won a contest for it. She was a Head Girl and was in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. She worked at the Ministry of Magic for some time after graduating from Hogwarts and decided to come back here, now she teaches, you guess it, Transfiguration and she is also the Head of Gryffindor House."

 

 There was a ten second pit of silence, and you wondered had you said something wrong. But you were reassured when Hermione and Justin simultaneously let out small 'wows' while the other students, who apparently were listening into your conversation, gaped in awe.

 

 You were aware of how brilliant of a witch your mother was, hence why both Beca and you strived to be just as good as her. In Beca's case though, also having fun while at it.

 

 "She isn't that great of a wizard, after all everyone knows the best wizards come from Slytherin."

 

 Gosh, was that who you think it was?

 

 "What do you mean?" someone amongst the students asked.

 

 And sure enough, it was whom you feared. Not the fear as in your fear of toads. At this point, it was more like annoyance.

 

 "Hi Malfoy, still enjoying belittling everyone who isn't 'pure' or is it just a part-time hobby?"

 

 Draco Malfoy was a pain in the ass, you would straightly say that to your mother if you could. Worse, he was pretty well-known for the wrong reasons yet he acted like he was a celebrity everywhere he went.

 

 "I believe we haven't been introduced, or shall I say I don't know who you low-life is?"

 

 Nice try, but you could do better.

 

 "I'm pretty sure I tower above you, Draco Malfoy. Not in the biblical sense, because eww." someone snickered, and you laughed, simply because you could.

 

 Draco didn't have anything else to say back to you, which was what you expected. For the numbers of times where you visited Hogwarts, you've noticed him following his mother around, Narcissa Malfoy, whenever she would come to meet up with a professor. Probably about sending him here despite the horrible reputation his family had. He was a horrible child, always showing attitudes and no signs of respect for his mother, or elders in general.

 

 His father, Lucius Malfoy, had been an active Death Eater in Voldemort's army and was arrested a few years ago. After Voldemort's demise, most Death Eaters had faced the same fate and been put into Azkaban. Narcissa was spared for some reason, you reckoned it was because she hadn’t been in the business as deep as Lucius had.

 

 "Quit it, Malfoy. Everyone knows favoring the pure-blooded isn't happening anymore these days."

 

 You could feel Hermione jumping slightly and grasping tighter onto your sleeve as she was startled by the voice coming from behind her. A hand on her arm to reassure her after, you glanced up and smiled, realizing it came from a pure-blood wizard himself, Harry Potter.

 

 "Shut it, Potter. Purebloods will always be the better wizards, and Slytherin's are always the best."

 

 Before you could go on another rant about house discrimination, the oak door opened once again and your mother stepped out, an eyebrow quirked up at the sight of your defensive stance. You just sighed and shrugged, signaling that nothing was out of the ordinary there. You suspected your mother didn't actually believe you, and you soon knew it was true when she put a hand on your shoulder and squeezed, your family's sign for 'we'll talk about this later' before telling the first years to enter the Great Hall.

 

 Like you said though, you wouldn't mind repeating what you think about Draco Malfoy in front of your mother if needed. So you weren't really worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be here two days later!


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We officially step foot inside the Great Hall and the Sorting Ceremony is commenced. Alec's House is revealed, as well as the other Bellas' first appearance.

 As you and your lot of first years walked into the Great Hall, you could then see the bright lights that had been emitting from the crack of the wooden oak door earlier when you stood outside. Beautiful floating candle lights, brightly burning torches, majestic suits of armor and stars-filled roof, all seemed to flood in your senses at once and it almost overwhelmed you on the spot. Four rows of students-crowded tables surrounded you bunch as you walked forward, giving a sense of welcoming as well as protectiveness.

 

 You scanned the hall for a minute, and immediately smiled when you saw Beca and Chloe waving at you. Well, Chloe was waving, grinning all the while as Beca gave you a smirk, which you returned with your own. You wondered how they were sitting at the Gryffindor Table together, then you remembered who was your sister's best friend. You shouldn't be so surprised, Chloe Beale could get her way with anything using just a pout of her lips and widening her ocean blue eyes.

 

 "Why does the ceiling look like that?"

 

 You assumed the owner of the arm still grasping onto your sleeve would answer the question Justin just proposed, and you were correct.

 

 "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in **_Hogwarts: A History."_**

 

You and Hermione shared a secret smile at the reminder of your first encounter on the Hogwarts Express.

 

 It was still a bit surreal for you. To have read a book a dozen of times was one thing, to have someone who can say they had done the same was another. Beca had never been much of a book fan, despite being very knowledgeable in her studies. So you couldn't always had further discussions about a detail in whatever book that you found fascinating. To have someone who potentially could be the person for you to do it with was a bit of a euphoric feeling.

 

 "So" Hermione whispered in your ear "how do you know so much about Professor McGonagall? I would expect you to know much about Hogwarts since you read **_Hogwarts: A History_** but you knew about Hatstalls and all that weren’t mentioned."

 

 You gave her a smug smile, obviously amused at her curiosity. She never adverted her eyes away though, so you just hummed. Not amused, she pinched your arm lightly and earned a tiny _ow_ back.

 

 "Why do I always get hurt when I'm around you?" you asked sulkily, dramatically rubbing where she had pinched.

 

 "Because you think you're funny. Now answer me."

 

 Before you could say anything back, your mother had turned around and began commencing the Sorting Hat ceremony. So you just looked back to her and grinned, then widened to the point of cheeky when she huffed in faux annoyance.

 

 You felt bad, so you mouthed to her "You'll know very soon." and winked.

 

 Good, you still had your game.

 

 At the sound of your mother shouting the name of the first student to be sorted, you turned your head away but kept a hold of her other wrist in your hand. You didn't really know how that had happened, but it wasn't stupid of you to complain.

 

 You noticed the shaking of her wrist a few seconds later, and you worriedly looked back to your friend. Hermione's wrist was shaking, her eyes darting from the ceiling to the other students watching intently from their tables and back to your concerned ones. She just shook her head, then gave a sigh. This was a new Hermione that you were seeing, albeit you hadn’t even known her over a day yet.

 

 "Hey, what's wrong?"

 

 You tried to be gentle, in case she got startled and hoping to reassure her about whatever that was worrying her. Hermione didn't take her eyes away from you, but she didn't seem like she was entirely comfortable at the moment.

 

 "I'm just nervous about what house I'll be sorted in." she said quietly, and then you understood. You were slightly nervous as well, but you didn't let it show. You had learned it was something you should do when someone needed you to be strong for them.

 

 "Hey now, any house would be lucky to have you. I mean, you read **_Hogwarts: A History_**! That's like a basic guarantee you're a really smart cookie, any house that you're in will surely get tons of House points when you answer all the questions the professors will have. I can tell you're really good, Hermione. Call it instinct, but I believe you'll be great wherever you're at."

 

 It was weird saying motivational things, as you never really had anyone to say them to you. But you were honestly trying, because it was getting harder and harder to see the frown of her lips and furrow of her brows. _Jeez_ **,** you thought, _if that doesn't make me sound like a creeper I don't know what would_.

 

 Luckily, she seemed to understand and got what you said through her head, giving you a firm nod and in turn squeezing your bicep in thanks. You smiled, she returned with the same grin you saw on the Hogwarts Express and you both turned your heads back to watch the ceremony.

 

  _After Abbot, Hannah_ was called, you figured you would have a lot of time to prepare yourself since your surname started with an M anyway.

 

You watched as the petite girl stepped onto the stool and listened intently to whatever the Hat must be yabbling about.

 

 She was sorted into Hufflepuff. _Huh_ , you smiled. Internally, you were glad. Professor Sprout, your mother's best friend here at Hogwarts, was the head of Hufflepuff house. Surely she'd be really happy to have many new kids admitted to her house this year.

 

  _Wait, they’re not sorting the students in alphabetical orders._

 

Your mother had shouted the name _Weasley, Ronald_ just seconds before your sudden enlightenment. Oh well, less preparation time for you it became. You just hoped you won’t fall on your face and make a fool out of yourself.

 

 Ronald apparently got sorted into Gryffindor, good for him. You held your breath, as everyone waited for the next name.

 

  _“Mitchell-McGonagall, Alexandra!_ ”

 

 You had to chuckle when seeing the bit of shock on Hermione's face as your full name was called (you should really explain about the whole Muggle-born with a witch’s surname thing later). With a gentle pat on the hand of the wrist you were holding, you mumbled a "see you later" to your friend before stepping towards the chair.

 

 You heard murmurs of wonder and questioning echoing in the Great Hall as you glanced at Hermione one last time, something you had honestly seen coming.

 

 It had been much worse when Beca was sorted into Slytherin with 'McGonagall' as her surname three years earlier. She had been the topic of heated discussion and gossips for a good month before everyone returned to gossip quietly instead of in her face.

 

 Glancing at the professors’ high table, you smiled seeing Professor Sprout waving excitedly at you and the other professors greeted you either with a small smile or a light wave. Professor Snape just looked unamused, but you knew well he doesn't usually express how he feels. The first and last time you ever saw him smiling was when he and Headmaster Dumbledore had rolled over laughing at a prank some fifth year student had pulled off in the Headmaster’s Office. Something about a fart pillow, you had rolled your eyes at the childishness.

 

 Reaching the chair, you sat on it and eyes glanced up as your mother placed the Sorting Hat on your head. This wasn’t the first time you make contact with it. Many times before had you snuck into the Great Hall and asked the Hat to just sort you in early. It had refused every time.

 

 "Well well, how have you been McGonagall?"

 

 "As good as the last time could be, not dying as you could look down and see." you deadpanned, and you heard a low scolding hum coming from your mother on your right side.

 

 "A sarcastic arse just like your sister, as always." you nodded "let me see which house you shall be in."

 

 It took about like fifty seconds before it shouted "RAVENCLAW!" into your ears, which was wholeheartedly unnecessary and you swore it spoke louder than it had always done. Ignoring the deliberate attack, you returned the Hat to your mother (whom you were sure was a tad bit disappointed you didn't make it into Gryffindor) and went to the clapping Ravenclaw Table.

 

 You caught glance of the cheering Chloe and pouty Beca over on the other side of the room and you just laughed as you sat down. A hand was soon placed on your shoulder and you turned, smiling when seeing the oldest Bella, Aubrey grinning at you.

 

 "Welcome to the house, kiddo. This year is going to be great."

 

 During Beca's first year at Hogwarts, she had gotten herself an, in your perspective, odd group of friends. They called themselves the Bellas (Bella means _beauty_ in Italian). You were pretty sure Fat Amy had come up with the name, but then you started questioning yourself whether or not would Amy knew any Italian words besides _si_ and _pepperoni_.

 

 The Bellas were scattered in all four houses. Aubrey, the only fifth year, Lily and Flo were in Ravenclaw. Chloe, Cynthia Rose (you called her C.R) and Fat Amy were in Gryffindor. Stacie & Beca in Slytherin. For the rest, Emily, Jessica and Ashley in Hufflepuff. With the exception of Emily, who was a second year, most of them were in their third year at Hogwarts.

 

 The Bellas (sans Chloe) had been the only ones to really acknowledged your existence at Hogwarts, much to Beca's resistance at first. You weren't really sure how they had all become friends, you only knew that during one weekend when you were visiting in the last month of Beca's first year, she had taken ten girls to the shed you were staying at and said they wanted to meet you.

 

 You had been stunned for a good second before being engulfed in a big group hug, courtesy of one Chloe Beale while saying that you and your sister wouldn’t have to be alone anymore from then on. The memory made you smile as you turned to give Aubrey a high five and waved hello at the other girls seating at their individual table.

 

 "Thank you, by the way." Aubrey spoke again after a pause, causing you to frown in confusion.

 

 "For what?"

 

 "C.R had a bet on which house you'll end up in" you quirked your eyebrow in question "and I bet you were going to be in my house. So thank you for the amount of witches and wizards cards I'm winning."

 

 "Really? Did everyone just bet that I was going to end up in Slytherin or something?"

 

 You wouldn't mind, Slytherins had a trait of being self-determined and you were in need of it in your daily life.

 

 "Well yeah, since Beca is in Slytherin so high chance you were going to be the same. I took the plunge to be risky so to say, aside from Lily whom we couldn't hear which house she was betting on, hence I'm the sole winner."

 

 Aubrey looked so happy that you honestly didn't have the heart to mention you and Lily had had a talk about houses before and she had said she was sure you were going to be a Ravenclaw. Maybe next time, you really wanted to check out those witches and wizards cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will see you with a new chapter very soon!


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We witness Hermione's Sorting and meet Alec's roommates, who will promisingly become her longtime friends here at Hogwarts.

 As the ceremony continued, you started tuning out the names as your mother read another one and another one and another one. You glanced back at the first years waiting to be sorted, feeling a sense of warmth when you locked eyes with Hermione.

 

 She had her eyes narrowed at you, two of her fingers making the gesture of "I'm watching you" as she mouthed the words "we'll talk later" that almost made you burst out laughing at the uncanny resemblance between her and your mother. You just nodded, making sure to grin widely as a sign of approval.

 

 "Don't be nervous" you added "you'll be great wherever you are."

 

 Hermione seemed to get the message as she also nodded and turned back towards the chair, who was now sorting Justin, the Muggle-born boy from earlier, into Hufflepuff. You smiled, Hufflepuff seemed to be on a roll this year.

 

  _"Granger, Hermione!"_

 

  _Finally_ , you mused.

 

 You ignored the questioning look on Aubrey's face at your obvious eagerness, favoring to watch Hermione stepping onto the chair where you had just sat minutes earlier. She still seemed to be nervous, as your eyes followed the tremble of her wrist and the way her mouth formed the words "just relax" twice in repetition.

 

 Four long minutes later (you were starting to think there was going to be a Hatstall), the Hat roared.

 

 "GRYFFINDOR!"

 

 You shagged a bit in disappointment that she wasn't going to be in the same house as yours, but you still clapped loudly for her as she skipped down to the welcoming Gryffindor Table. Hermione glanced in your direction after sitting down, and you immediately gave two big thumbs up, earning a beautiful toothy grin. You could see Beca and Chloe welcoming her to Gryffindor (albeit a bit weirdly since the former was a Slytherin) and you tried not to notice the sly wink Chloe just sent you one table away.

 

 As the Sorting Ceremony wrapped up nicely, you all were ordered to follow your Prefects and go back to your Common Room to rest up. The Common Rooms were nowhere near each other, so you resorted to giving Hermione a wave goodbye, coincidentally as Chloe waved Beca back to the Slytherin Dungeon as well.

 

 You followed Aubrey, who was your house's Prefect, to the Ravenclaw Common Room. You've seen the entrance to the room multiple times from the numerous attempts of roaming the castle. Now, you noticed the eagle knocker, whom the students must answer to if they wish to enter. You've always thought it was such a drag having to answer a riddle every time you wish to go in, but it did make sense when your mother had explained it was a thing for Ravenclaws to use their brains so often. You shall take that as a compliment.

 

 Thinking back to the moving staircases, you wondered how on Earth hadn't anyone fall eight floors down on their faces yet. It wasn't a pleasant thought to say the least, and you shivered slightly at the possibility of you being the first one in history to achieve it. Ushered into the Ravenclaw Common Room, you noticed it was a lot bluer than you had expected. There were also shades of bronze scattered out and about, but they honestly couldn't overshadow the various shades of blues. Some of them reminded you of your own eyes, or Beca's.

 

 Chloe once commented Beca's were of midnight navy and yours were like cobalt sky. _The girl surely knows her ways with words,_ you pursed your lips in thoughts.

 

 You also noticed that it was quite chilly in here. The winds from outside breezing in as quiet as ghosts had their effects on making this 'the airiest room' in all of Hogwarts (said Professor Flitwick). Peering over the window, you smiled to yourself as you realized there would be a great view of practically the entire school when the morning comes.

 

 Excited, you turned to your right and listened intently to your Prefect rattling off about what was going to happen tomorrow and the days after that. You were really excited about going to your first classes, though you had the slightest bit of hope that Ravenclaw would share some with Gryffindor.

 

 By means of fact, the students were divided into separate boys and girls dormitories. So you headed where the girls were going. To your (and possibly most people's) displeasure, you were going to have to share a room with other first years. Now, it wasn't that you were discriminating or anything. You just weren't used to sharing the same room with anyone, nor had you ever done it before.

 

 "So… do we just decide who gets which bed by choice?"

 

 Much to your relief, there were only five Ravenclaw girls this year, so there wasn't much of a worry about too many girls crowded in one room. You sat quietly at the bed closest to the door, with both legs folded up comfortably, half-heartedly expecting anyone of them to oppose and say they'd like to have the bed you were sitting on.

 

 But nothing happened. The four remaining girls chose a bed each and gradually made themselves comfortable. You glanced around, feeling slightly awkward because you hadn’t paid attention during the Sorting Ceremony hence not knowing any of their names.

 

 "Should we introduce ourselves?" _oh thank Merlin someone solved the problem._

 

 "Yeah, my name is Mavis Cullen. It's nice to meet you guys."

 

 You later found out that Mavis was an American born, but moved to Great Britain for the franchise of her family hotel. She mentioned something about having a half-vampire father, which you and everyone found absolutely fascinating.

 

 A blonde spoke next, her tone monotonous and facial expressions so loose they gave you the impression of nonchalance and standoff. Her hair was somewhere shoulder-length, same as yours, just of different colors. And she was another one with blue eyes (asides you and Mavis), you mused interestingly.

 

 "I'm Lou Miller, I have a bit of an accent since I was originally from Australia so do pardon me if you sometimes can't understand what I'm saying."

 

 Australian, cool. You've never met any other Australian besides Fat Amy. Though you could immediately tell they were nothing alike.

 

 "Hi, my name is Tammy Ross. Hope we'll get along well in our seven years at Hogwarts."

 

 She said all that with a composed smile, which fascinated you for a second. Tammy had an aura of mischievousness around her, despite a smile so innocent it matched a toddler. You reckoned you and her could have some fun messing around in Hogwarts, that was if she was up to it. Hopefully.

 

 "I'm not going last, too much pressure" the room laughed a bit, this one had a bit of a humor, and she was quite cute too "hi, my name's Jessie Sammler and I also hope we'll get along well."

 

 "As long as no one rips one's hair out for a boy or a piece of Bertie Bott's beans then I'm sure we'll all be peachy."

 

 Your deadpan unexpectedly earned a round of laughter, making you smile despite the awkwardness present so heavily just minutes earlier. Jessie gave you a bright grin, quirking her eyebrow as a way to signal that it was your turn to introduce yourself.

 

 "Right" you sighed, this was so out of your comfort zone "my name is Alec, full name Alexandra Mitchell-McGonagall, but please just stick to Alec. It's really nice to meet you guys."

 

 You gave your best smile and the four of them smiled back at you, albeit Lou's was more of a smirk. But you would take it, any gesture of friendliness is always appreciated.

 

 "McGonagall?" Mavis asked "So you're Professor McGonagall's kid?"

 

 "Yes, she adopted me and my sister Beca. She's in Slytherin." you and your sister had decided to keep your Muggle surname along with ‘McGonagall’ on paper for you wanted to remind yourself of your origins.

 

 "That's really cool."

 

 The five of you managed to talk more about each other's family background once you changed into your sleepwear. You mentioned briefly about your parents no longer wanting you and your sister after discovering you were witches but didn't stay on topic for long. The girls seemed to get it though, seeing as how they immediately changed the subject when there was a lull of silence after you spoke. It warmed your heart, knowing you have four more people who respected your comfort over their curiosity. For now, you were assured.

 

 Soon enough it was time to go to bed, and for the first time ever without Beca around, you fell into slumber with complete ease.

 

 You were one of the first to wake up the following morning. You wondered if you should wake the other girls, but figured it was still too early and you should let them sleep some more, a Prefect would come and get them up in the right time. For now, you should head down to the Great Hall to avoid the time when it got so crowded that it was overwhelming.

 

 If you were lucky, maybe you could get in a few minutes of reading before heading into your first day of class. Gosh, you were such a nerd.

 

 "Hey Alec! You're up very early."

 

 With a cheeky smile, you greeted the Fat Friar ghost as you stepped into the Great Hall. You glanced around and smiled bigger when you saw your mother sitting at her usual seat with her fellow professors. She beckoned you over, so you quickly turned to the ghost whom greeted you warmly, gave him a nod and wished him a good day before skipping over.

 

 "Hey mom!"

 

 "Good lord, you're even cheerful at this hour of day?" Professor Sprout said jokingly, already heading over to greet you.

 

 "I can be cheerful at any given hour, Professor." you replied cheekily before turning to your amused mother "I had a nice sleep, mom. You weren't kidding about the Ravenclaw Tower being breezy by the way."

 

 "Did you think I was?" one quirked eyebrow "also what classes do you have today, dear?"

 

 "Slightly? I don't know, I didn't think it was going to be THAT breezy, and I'm having Charms with Professor Flitwick and Herbology with Professor Sprout."

 

 "That is correct! Looking forward to see you strut it in the classroom, Alec!"

 

 You lowered your head in embarrassment at Professor Flitwick's teeny vocabulary. The other teachers couldn't hold in their amusement as good as you did though, some of them, like Headmaster Dumbledore, just burst out laughing boisterously.

 

 "Oh how I would love to see you 'strut it' with my own two eyes, Alec." you could see the teasing grin underneath his white beard and honestly, never were you more horrified at the prospect of being the joke of every professor in this school.

 

 "Mom!" seeing as you were only twelve, your only retort was to call for your mom. _How mature._

 

 Your mother just smiled and flicked her hands towards the Ravenclaw table.

 

 "Never mind them. You go to your table and have breakfast. Behave in classes, okay?"

 

 "Yes, mom." you glanced sulkily to the still chuckling professors "I hate you all, by the way."

 

 "No, you don't. Have a good day, kid."

 

 With one last hair ruffle from Professor Sprout, you were sent back to your table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each one of Alec's roommates is created with characters as listed:
> 
> Mavis Cullen: vampire Mavis from the Hotel Transylvania franchise (the Cullen last name is of Edward Cullen from 'Twilight', who is also a vampire)  
> Lou Miller: taken from 'Ocean's 8', one of the protagonist of the heist/movie  
> Tammy Ross: also from 'Ocean's 8', a protagonist of the heist/movie (the surname Ross is of Gary Ross, the movie's director)  
> Jessie Sammler: Jessie from the series 'Once and Again'
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing into Alec's official first day at Hogwarts and a little insight of a Mitchell-McGonagall family night.

 You didn’t get any chance to talk to Hermione again after the Sorting Ceremony or the following day. Or for the longest time.

 

 The Great Hall was still relatively empty by the time you bid your professors a nice day. To your (un)surprise, Aubrey was already sitting at the Ravenclaw Table with a thick book in her hand. It looked like an advanced Charms book from where you were standing.

 

 "Morning Bree." you greeted.

 

 "Morning Alec, you look well and fine for your first day today." she smiled, putting down her book to face you. You were right, it was an advanced Charms book you recognized to be one used in her O.W.L.

 

 You and her continued to make conversations as you waited for the breakfast feast to begin. It was one of the things you envied Beca the most when she first attended Hogwarts. She once returned on a Christmas weekend, bragging about how creamy the pasta was and how crunchy the French fries were, you were confident it was on purpose just to tease the hell out of you. At the thought of finally getting to enjoy the savory banquet, you vibrated in your seat as you continued to talk with Aubrey about whatever lesson she had for today.

 

 Apparently some studies for O.W.L level of Potions. You honestly weren't looking forward to being a fifth year at all with the difficult classes that Aubrey had to go through every day.

 

 Breakfast was normal, if you were to be calm and regular about it. Breakfast was splendidly, amazingly fantastic, a glimpse of heaven for your sense of smell and taste, if you were to be extremely honest about yourself. You weren't quite sure what it was that made it so good, your house elf had done a splendid job of feeding you at home (shout out to Maverick the elf), but this was nothing alike you had ever tasted before. And to know you'd be able to have this everyday for the next seven years, lord anyone would be delighted!

 

 "You weren't kidding at all when you said your siblings have strong metabolism, Alec."

 

 There was a tinge of surprise in Aubrey's voice as she addressed the way you were devouring your plate of pasta, which confused you just a tad bit. Shouldn't she have known this long before? It wasn't a secret. You and Beca never tried to hide how much you could eat.

 

 "It's always been like this in our household. Most of the times, the food just disappears even before mom gets to the table."

 

 You said dreamily at the precious memory of the rare times where everyone was home and you'd share dinner under candle lights. Maverick would be the one cooking in the kitchen, your mom reading quietly in the living room, Beca playing the piano for entertainment and you just sitting there, taking it all in. It didn't happen often, which only meant you treasured them more than anything. Fingers diligently twirling the strings of pasta into one neat little ball before putting it in your mouth, _yum_. Soft on the inside, just the right amount of chewiness on the outside, exactly the way you liked it.

 

 The Great Hall soon became crowded with students, and you saw your roommates flopping down next to you on the table as they arrived. The sleep on their faces were still present, which made you want to laugh but refrained and resorted to greeting back as they said hello. Jessie seemed to be the most awake amongst them, smiling softly at you before patting Mavis's back, who looked as if she was about to drop dead on the table anytime soon.

 

 You saw Hermione moments after that, skidding into the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table with a drowsy look and bushy hair neatly tied up (but still untamed). Like every other girls at Hogwarts (except for you who extorted staff family rights and chose to wear the boys’ uniform instead), she sported the school uniform skirt and robe, not any different from yesterday's clothing except for the sole Gryffindor badge on her chest. The red and gold color of it suited her a lot, made you wonder if blue and bronze had the same effect on you.

 

 "Good morning." you read her mouth as she sat down next to a redhead boy and the infamous Harry Potter. You recalled somehow that the boy's surname was Weasley, though it was quite easy to deduct from the notorious red hair. You've always liked people with red hair, Chloe was a prime example, but it didn't feel like you were going to like this boy for some odd reason.

 

 You didn't see him greet Hermione back, but was glad to see that Harry did, with a small smile on his face.

 

 Harry Potter was rather scrawny for his age, but you could see that it was just his natural statue. He had a pair of round glasses, that occupied nearly half of his face. His black hair covered up his entire forehead, messy and splayed all over the place, a style your mother had commented to be identical to of his father back when he was in school. Harry had emerald eyes, a little bit paler than your mother's but not quite as pretty (you were probably just biased). You continued to watch as he and Hermione made small talk over the redheaded boy's head, who seemed to be content as he munched on a chicken drumstick.

 

 That reminds you, you still had a plate of pasta to finish before classes officially started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter was a short one so I suppose it served its purpose of being a not-really-filler-but-still-a-filler chapter :)


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Alec thinks about her classes at Hogwarts and her desire to share them with a certain Gryffindor makes itself known.

 Classes at Hogwarts, safe to say, weren't totally what you had made them out to be.

 

 Potions was hell (you didn’t burn a cauldron, that was an achievement in itself), and Herbology was basically just an excuse to get your hands dirty (Mandrakes were awesome but really unpleasant little bastards). You quite enjoyed Transfiguration and Charms, partly because they were taught by two of your favorite professors. Astronomy was a puzzle in every meaning of the word though.

 

 Professor Sinistra was kind and friendly, and had tried her best to help the students get the first gist of 'how to look at rocks burning in space through a giant monocular'. You enjoyed reading about Greek mythology as a kid, but not so much about learning where each of the star was at and the origin to EVERY SINGLE one of them in the sky. Why anyone thought this was practical for regular students (you knew there were people who would look up at the sky when someone asked them what the time was), you had no bloody idea.

 

 Thursday finally came and you were honestly so hyped that you almost bumped straight into Jessie when you were washing up that morning. It was finally Flying class, your all-time favorite subject. Sure, Transfiguration and Charms were interesting, but what you loved most ever since you first discovered your magical ability was being able to fly. The love grew even larger when Beca had become the Seeker for Slytherin Quidditch Team the year before, leaving you to brew dreams and ambitions of being the best flyer amongst your peers.

 

 Quidditch didn't intrigue you at all though, so you had no thoughts regarding the sport beside going to cheer on for Beca and the other Bellas who were parts of their own house's Quidditch Team. It wasn't often that you go, mostly you just hid under the professor's bleacher but mortal support was always deeply appreciated between you and your sister.

 

 Anyway, back to your excitement for the Flying lesson. You were confident that you could summon up the broom at the first call, thanks to Madam Hooch's early tutoring (much to your mother's chastisement). A smart Ravenclaw wasn't rare, but you hoped you could impress your housemates maybe just a bit.

 

 "Jeez Alec, will you calm down? You're acting like a bunny on steroids."

 

 Michael Lucas was one of the more excelled amongst your housemates, and you shared the same dark (and admittedly dry) humor so the two of you talked a lot. Besides Jessie, he was the one Ravenclaw first year you stuck around the most.

 

 Sometimes he called you "Alec-tricity" just for the sake of the pun though. You smacked him upside on his head every time.

 

 "I can't help it, man. I've been waiting for this the entire week. I am entitled to be a little excited."

 

 Jessie sent a snort at you, taking a jab at the 'washing crash' incident happening that morning much to your discharge. So you glared and narrowed your eyes at the blonde, whom just gave a head shake back.

 

 "Yeah, a little. But I am not so sure whether the professor would let you in the class if you're like, high."

 

 You could have sworn most twelve-year-olds didn’t have a conversation like this. Good lord you were surrounded by weirdos.

 

 "Oh quit it.” you rolled your eyes “I'm sure Madam Hooch is sensible enough to know who's really the one on cracks."

 

 "Why are you two talking about drugs?"

 

 You turned your head to Peter Parker, another Ravenclaw and just shrugged. Peter was nice, he smiled a lot and was very friendly towards practically everyone. You imagined him being the male version of Chloe Beale, and almost burst out laughing in the middle of the quad at the image of him trying to hug Beca Mitchell of all people. It definitely wouldn’t end well, your sister didn’t like being touched by anyone except for you and the redhead herself (she had nearly punched a Hufflepuff named Jesse Swanson her first year, hadn’t it been for your mother coming to rescue just in time).

 

 "Let's not get ourselves into trouble too soon now, shall we?" Tammy teased, her arms grasping Lou's as you walked to where your lesson was supposed to be at.

 

 Lou and Tammy had quickly became your own gag duo. The banters they casually threw at each other so often were usually successful in cracking you, Mavis and Jessie up in hysterical laughs.

 

 "Yeah let's give it a year or two, you guys." Mavis spoke "as much as I love you all already, I don't have enough money for bail yet."

 

 "Merlin we're supposed to talk like eleven year olds, mind you all."

 

 Your lot cracked up at Lou’s deadpan, definitely aware of the weird looks you'd get had there been anyone listening in. You honestly didn't expect to find friends so easily this early into the school year, but there was this small group of people who were willing to share jokes and banters like you had known each others for years. It amazed you to a certain point, and you did find yourself talking about them to your mother very often (she seemed to like Jessie the most, probably because she was very hardworking about her studies just like someone you knew).

 

 "Oh right, who are we studying with by the way? I was too busy being anti-social to actually ask anyone from the other houses to swap schedules."

 

 "Right, Ms. I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone-else" you kicked Peter in the arse for his snark "ouch missy, just because you're not wearing a skirt doesn't mean you can go around kicking people like that!"

 

 "Funny, my grandma said that to her horse once." Lou smirked, her blue eyes twinkling in laughter at the poor brunette boy who was rubbing his behind softly.

 

 One of the running jokes they had about you was that despite your outgoing-like appearance and tendency to smile so freely, you were painfully shy and extremely hesitant in approaching other people you didn't know that it baffled them so much. There was one incident where you needed to figure out how to get to greenhouse number three in time for Herbology, but you would refuse profusely to snatch a student walking by to ask for directions. Your friends had stated humorously that you wouldn’t even dare to speak up in class unless you really needed to. Clearly, they weren't wrong, even if it was mainly a joke.

 

 You weren't kidding when you said you were an introvert. Most people just assumed you'd be an extrovert in comparison with your sister because of how smiley you normally were. But in reality, Beca was more likely to be it because of her confidence and devil-may-care attitude (of course you knew Beca had insecurities of her own but they never really stopped her from being who she wanted to be). You were the exact opposite, you could never be quite sure about yourself and were extremely hesitant in showing bits of you that mattered most.

 

 "Is anyone going to answer my question or am I just going to have to go serial-killer on y'all and force the information out?"

 

 "Cool it, Lecter." it was only one time that you joked about fresh meat looking more delicious than cooked one, just that one time! "we're sharing with Gryffindors today."

 

 "Oh, that's great."

 

 You hoped your nonchalant reply wasn't so out of character, because you needed to regroup for just one second. Gryffindor, which meant you were going to share a class with Hermione!

 

 The last time you got to talk to her was before the Sorting Ceremony, and it had been driving you slightly mad. Not in the sense that you missed her to death, good lord you would have had someone kill you before you said that out loud, but because you were dying to get to know her better.

 

 Your mother liked her a lot, she had told you about how Hermione always raised her hand to answer questions in her class and earned Gryffindor a lot of House points. She was clearly very intelligent, you and your mother were both impressed. You’d bet on your book collection that Hermione was her favorite student in overall of Hogwarts.

 

 Hopefully you'd get to swap schedules to see if there were any other classes that you shared. There were only D.A.D.A and History of Magic left to your curriculum, you prayed on your stack of sweets that you were going to have either one (or both) of them with her.

 

 "Alec!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original characters are inspired/created as followed:
> 
> Michael Lucas: is personally a close friend of mine in real life, so feel free to imagine him looking however you'd like  
> Peter Parker: Tom Holland/Spiderman from Spiderman: Homecoming and Avengers 4.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And happy Halloween!


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally makes another appearance, and a look of how a class at Hogwarts goes with Alec and her misfits there.

 Speaking of the pretty devil.

 

 "Hi Hermione." you smiled as she skipped over to where you were standing with your lot of Ravenclaws.

 

 Her bushy hair bounced slightly on her shoulders, under the sunlight it looked like bright flames of a lion mane or something just as disorganized and untamed. She didn't clutch a book in her hands like all the other times you had spotted her around school, probably for the best because she could lose it. The cute buck teeth showed themselves again as she smiled at you, making you grin instinctively back at her too.

 

 "Hey, how have you been?"

 

 "I've been great, you? How's school dealing with you?" she said, grabbing onto your arm like how she had done back at the Sorting Ceremony.

 

 "It's been okay so far, I'm dreading History Of Magic tomorrow though. Haven't heard much good things about Professor Bins."

 

 "Hey I have History Of Magic tomorrow too!" _oh Merlin!_ "can I see your schedule?"

 

 You pulled out a folded piece of paper from your pants pocket (you internally frowned at how wrinkled it had become since you first dug it in) and handed it over to her. Hermione took a look and grinned brightly in your direction just two seconds later.

 

 'We're having it together. And also D.A.D.A as well."

 

 "Wonderful! I can't wait, I suspect History is going to be so boring and it would really help if you're there to provide me entertainment."

 

 You hoped Hermione knew you were joking, because the last thing you wanted was to accidentally insult her favorite(?) class. She laughed though, relieved you greatly, and handed you back your Time Table.

 

 "No worries" she said "I'll be there to provide you with fun facts and other interesting things."

 

 "I can't wait." you said sincerely, earning a gentle smile back.

 

 Madam Hooch arrived shortly afterwards, and unluckily, she made the two houses separate for the lesson. Everyone was put to stand beside a broomstick (the old ones gotten from the Broom Shed you remembered being not too far from here) and listen intently to Madam Hooch's instructions and cautions.

 

 "There will be no unsupervised flying in this class, you all hear me?"

  
 "Yes, Madam Hooch!"

 

 "Alright, now everyone, stick out your hand over your broom" you all complied "and say up! With authority, up!"

 

 Resounds of 'up!' echoed around you, as everyone tried their hardest to get their broomstick to fly into the palm of their hand. You stood quietly, watching for a moment.

 

 Your housemates weren't getting much progress, though you did see Peter's broom inching up remarkably high for a first-timer (he too was a Muggle-born, you were impressed). On a second glance, Lou was actually the only one getting the broom over to her knee, then sliding upwards with relative ease.

 

 The Gryffindor redheaded boy (you'd seen him hanging around Harry a lot) seemed to be struggling, his broom only itching off the ground a few inches. He spoke “Up!” again with maybe a little too much force and the broom finally snapped up to his nose, creating a loud smack sound that earned giggles and snickers. The other Gryffindor students were doing just a tad bit better, with the exception of Harry Potter.

 

 Like most people in the wizarding world, you knew who Harry's father, James Potter, was before his remarkable feat of defeating Voldemort. He was a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, so you assumed James had taught his son everything he knew about flying before coming to Hogwarts. You imagined Harry knowing how to fly before even knowing how to climb onto a high-chair, and you laughed silently.

 

 The broom flew smoothly into the palm of the brunette boy's hand after only the first try, a pleased smile adorning his face as he looked up to Madam Hooch for recognition. She nodded, returning his smile. Then she looked over to you, who had yet to utter a word. A glance down to the broom and you understood, hurrying to shout.

 

 "Up!"

 

 To your friends' and some unfocused Gryffindors' astonishment, the broom flew straight into your hand with just one call. You smiled shyly at your grinning professor, avoiding eye contact with the others despite feeling the swell of pride in your throat.

 

 "How did you do that?"

 

 You looked back up to where Hermione was standing, right across from you, and felt bad when seeing that her broom hadn't moved off the ground much, just rolling idly on the grass. She looked pretty frustrated, so you said as gently as you could.

 

 "Don't think, just relax and envision the broom flying into your palm."

 

 Madam Hooch continued to teach the class on how to mount without sliding off the broom’s end. And as she took off to grab more brooms for her next class, giving you all some much-needed practice time for both tasks, you took the chance to walk over to your friend, who was still having a hard time summoning hers, placed a feathery touch of hand onto her shoulder and squeezed.

 

 "Relax" her muscles immediately loosened, you could feel it "don't think, envision it. Say it with power, like you're ordering someone."

 

 Hermione tried again and again, until it finally inched up a few centimeters above the ground. She didn't seem very satisfied, so you quickly showed a thumbs up and said it was going to take time, but she was getting the hang of it.

 

 You were about to grab her hand and help her mount when all of a sudden there was a swoosh of wind passing your shoulder blade, so close that you thought it had dislocated your upper body. Turning around, you realized it was someone on a flying broomstick that swished by.

 

 "Help!"

 

_Oh lord, who let Neville go unsupervised._

 

The Gryffindor boy so far had been the clumsiest wizard you’d ever seen. You had heard stories from the other students about how he would blow up concoctions during Potions (you felt like you could totally relate) and your mother had even animatedly talked about the one time he turned a _Vera Verto_ assignment into a make-your-animal-grow-wings spell (oh what you would give to see Trevor spouting wings). Professor Sprout loved him though, she said he had a knack for plants and was the best in her class.

 

 "Dude! Get down!" a Gryffindor shouted very unhelpfully.

 

 "I can't! I can't control my broom-mmmmm!"

 

 This was going to get real ugly really quick if everyone just stood stock still like this.

 

 "Hang on, Neville! I’m coming to get you!”

 

 "No wait, Harry! Madam Hooch said we're not allowed to fly unsupervised!" Hermione shouted from besides you, the shrilling volume of her voice startled you a bit but you tried to hide it.

 

 "If you want Neville to die of a concussion then just stand there! Harry, go get him!"

 

 You were starting to really dislike this boy. He seemed practically aggressive or just plain ignorant whenever he talked to Hermione, and that didn’t sit well with you at all.

 

 "Mr. Longbottom! Very slowly, dip the front of your broom upwards! That way you'll get back down!"

 

 Well, that settled it. You watched as Neville slowly dipped his broom towards the ground and flew himself down while following the recently-returned Madam Hooch’s instruction, earning a relieved sigh from nearly every students present, yours included.

 

 "Maybe I should practice more as to avoid all… that." you turned as Hermione spoke, a certain tinge of insecurity and uncertainty in her voice.

 

 "I'll help," she looked back up "you'll be able to fly in no time. I promise."

 

 She gazed at you weirdly for a minute, and you were very much confused about this glint in her eyes that you couldn't seem to comprehend. But then she smiled, and you thought you may have just been seeing things.

 

 The rest of Flying lesson went by uneventfully, thank Merlin. Hermione was finally able to summon and mount her broom successfully, and you even got ten seconds of free flying (it was euphoric and freeing, to say the least). At the end of the class, you said your goodbye to your Gryffindor friend, stating you needed a shower before heading off to dinner. After she gave you a hug and walked away, you turned back to your friends, smiling at the tired look on their faces.

 

 "Shall we go back, ya stinky bunch?"

 

 They all snickered and made jabs like "Just because you didn't break a sweat summoning the broom doesn't mean you don't smell as bad." oh please, you were certain you smelled just fine. Hermione hadn't complained, and you sure as hell were going to trust her rather than this bunch of misfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I just want to say, the start of this story is pretty light, and it would only pick up the pace(?) as in adding drama at around chapter 10. So if you want to see some dramas, just be patient. Thank you once again!


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No wonder she hasn't got any friends"

 "Hermione! Hermione, where are you?"

 

 This was ridiculous. You had been searching for Hermione for nearly half an hour, you should have been able to find her by now!

 

 You had sped up after the Gryffindor girl right after knowing the gist of what happened that caused her distress. Unfortunately, you hadn't been able to have the grace of cussing out that Weasley kid before you go, but you had other plans for him later. Hermione was your priority at the moment.

 

 "Hermione!"

 

 It had been a month since you and her swapped schedules and started talking a lot more than before. You also found out that she was exceptionally gifted in nearly every subjects (spar for that unmentionable Flying). By means of fact, you had her tutor you with classes you had a hard time grasping your head around (Potions and History) and you gave her some tips about things you were slightly more confident about (Flying and Transfiguration). You both excelled in Charms and knew enough about Herbology (her more than you, naturally) so there was no need to fret about those.

 

 D.A.D.A had been fun with her as well. You and Hermione basically just discussed about spells and horror stories of dark magic being used on wizards and Muggles all the same. Potions, was a total different subject. You unfortunately didn't have it with her, but you managed to concur her into giving you memory tips on what you should put in a cauldron and what you should not (one time, you almost blew up a cauldron behind Professor Snape's back, saved in the nick of time by resident Ravenclaw Potions genius Mavis Cullen by adding a Dung Beetle into the concoction, clearly the help was needed).

 

What had led you to this predicament though, was a story you never wanted to tell.

 

 It was Halloween, and you were walking with Jessie to go back to your Common Room after a class of Herbology when you heard a loud sniffle in your right ear. You quickly turned around to see a head of familiar bright brown bushy hair speeding past you in another direction that definitely wasn't the Gryffindor Tower.

 

 You managed to catch the last bit of the conversation happening behind you, and for the first time since learning what the expression meant, you saw red.

 

 "…practically no friends, she's a nightmare that one."

 

 "Ron, I think she heard you."

 

 "So? She must've noticed she hasn't got any friends, except maybe for that Mitchell kid."

 

_Oh bloody hell, he was so going to pay for this._

 

So you had ran after her and been trying to find her for quite some time but to no avail. It was going to get dark soon, and you really wanted to come back in time for Hogwarts's infamous Halloween banquet. It was notorious for a reason, and you might not have a favorite holiday, but Halloween was the closest thing to it. It being so close to your birthday may partially be the reason why (you actually got a new ring for the occasion this year, sweet). Also candies, you really did have a major sweet tooth.

 

  _Not without Hermione,_ you recoiled at the thought and continued to dive through the school grounds. You had ventured around the entire perimeter more than once before this, so you weren't worried at all about getting lost.

 

 "For Merlin's sake, I am so going to murder that Weasley kid when I get back."

 

 That was partially due to the fact you were sweating from all the running (you hated cardio), but you were totally going to do something about the redheaded boy anyway. Though you didn't even know what had happened before all that, maybe he had a good reason?

 

_No. Even if he had one, it was utterly disrespectful to talk about someone like that. Much less about someone like Hermione Granger._

 

 You continued to run, passing by the Broom Shed and onto the lands surrounding the Black Lake. It was considerably still green at this time of year, mainly because you and the rest of Hogwarts student population hadn't gotten a glimpse of the first snow yet. The uniform shoes weren't the most comfortable pair you've ever had the pleasure to adorn, but they weren't too much of a pain when you tried skidding down the grass patch and walked a stone path leading to the big old oak tree. You believed it was oak, you never cared enough to ask otherwise.

 

 "Hermione-…"

 

 You found her at last, somehow right at where you had expected her to be once you got a gist of the direction she was heading. Knees curling up to her chest, Hermione had her head buried inside her bushy hair, back leaning against the tree and shudders clearly visible in plain sight. Taking a few steps closer, careful to not make a sound, you could hear loud and breaking sniffles, and it pained you badly to see your friend hurting. Unfortunately, you stepped on a leaf and it made enough noise for her to be aware that she wasn’t alone here.

 

 Hermione looked up, you consciously tilted your head as a way to ask for permission. There was a pause of dead air hanging around the two of you, it was suffocating if you wanted to put it mildly. Letting out a loud gulp, you kneeled down on one leg and gestured to the empty patch of grass right besides her. Several heartbeats later, she nodded and scooted slightly over to make room.

 

 "Hey…" you said weakly, now seeing clear tear streaks running down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them off.

 

 "Hi, did you…" you nodded "oh, you did."

 

 This was a dilemma. Everyone who knew you would know that you were horrible at comforting other people. It wasn't in your intention to be mean, you were just brutally honest most of the times. And people loved to hear flattering faux about them when they were feeling down, you just weren't the type to give that.

 

 You were honestly re-considering all that the moment you had seen her hunched into a ball by the tree though. It scared you a bit, thinking she could make you do something like that.

 

 "I'm sorry you had to see that."

 

 "What?" you gaped "why on Earth are you apologizing to me, you’re the one who deserves one the most.”

 

 Hermione merely gave you a shrug, a shrug? That was all you were getting?

 

 “Hey, can I…” you paused, not knowing how to say all this and not sounding stupid at the same time.

 

 As a final resort, you just flopped down next to her, both arms stretching out wide and letting them hover the space between the two of you. Hermione gave an amused chuckle at the awkward, inviting lopsided smile on your face, her eyes twinkling in unshed tears, and nodded lightly. Slowly and surely, she pushed herself into your arms and you curled yourself around her.

 

 It was warm, like every hug should be. You could feel her sagging, head burying in your collarbone, arms circling around your neck as she sighed deeply. Being a natural awkward mess, you raised a hand and patted her clumsily on her back. There was a slow vibration, and you knew she was laughing, most likely at you. Much to your expense, you didn’t mind at all.

 

 You laid there for who knew how long, but you never stopped the hand smoothening along her back bone as you felt wet tears dripping down your collarbone. Feeling as though you needed to say something, so you did.

 

 “You know what he said wasn’t true, right?”

 

 Hermione’s hair felt a lot frizzier than you had thought. As you ran your hand through them, it almost felt like you were touching a real lion mane, but crispier. It also reminded you of that funny noodle wig you had seen on some Muggle television but you didn’t want to risk thinking about it lest you burst out laughing. You could feel her breathing against the skin of your neck, arms tightening around it and murmured a reply.

 

 “You think so?”

 

 “Of course I think so. Not just because I have the honor of hanging out with you on a regular basis, but I would say the same thing about you had we not been this close. You’re a great person, Hermione. You’ve been nothing but a great friend to me, so who cares what that idiot thinks anyway. I for one think he’s just jealous.”

 

 Hermione didn’t give you a verbal reply, but she gave a hum of acknowledgment. And it was enough for now. You still had that revenge needed to be planned.

 

 First thing’s first though, the Halloween banquet.

 

 "Not that I don't like sitting here with you, I do. But maybe we can get back to the Great Hall? It is dinner time, and there’s going to be lots of those chocolate candies that you like, though only Merlin knows why. They taste gross."

 

 A hopeful attempt of lightening up the atmosphere by adding a dramatic _bleh_ , you waited patiently as she took a moment to herself before nodding, with a light chuckle as company. Hands laced (you didn't know how that happened), you headed back to the castle under the breezing winds and loud cackles of fire echoing in the air. Not much words were exchanged on the way, and you simply waved her goodbye when you entered the Great Hall.

 

 You weren't worried, you believed she could take care of herself. And you would be there for her if she needed you.

 

 But if she were to awake two days later and found Ronald Weasley (you got his first name from Hermione when she had calmed down remarkably the day after the incident) cowering under a Howler from his mother ("An amazing woman Molly Weasley is, she has like seven children." said Aubrey), reprimanding him for his horrid report card and apparently for writing his name and a line of “Hit me up if you wanna hang out, I’m really cool” all over the girls' bathroom, you would dare to say that she needed the entertainment.

 

 Also you had to say, your favorite moment was when the Howler went "And if you put another toe out of line, we'll bring you straight home!". It marked a good lesson as to what the students here should fear to get from their parents the most. You would like to think this had a bit of teaching for their sake as well as your own entertainment.

 

 None of your friends knew who had written the boy's name in there, for they huddled up close to discuss heatedly. Yet it seemed maybe Hermione knew better, because she looked at you all the way from the Gryffindor Table as everyone listened to Ronald's constant refusal and wronged cries, and quirked a brow.

 

 You shrugged, sharing a fist bump against Lou's in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love seeing the hit views going up more and more everyday, comments are appreciated but not obligated. I just hope you all are enjoying reading as much as I loved writing it :)


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec versus Gilderoy Lockhart, and first signs of jealousy?

 You discovered the joy of pranking the year you were thirteen.

 

 It happened on a really normal day, with no outside factor at all. No, that was a lie.

 

 What really happened was, everyone you knew just didn't seem to have time for you this year. Beca and most of the Bellas were way too busy with their studying and Quidditch stuffs to accompany you anywhere, and you just weren’t comfortable enough around your Ravenclaw friends yet to outwardly say “Hey I need some company today, think you can stay with me and we can do nothing for hours?”

 

 And furthering your annoyance, even Hermione Granger was too busy for you. Ever since Gilderoy Lockhart started teaching your class of D.A.D.A, Hermione had been on a verge of screaming and fangirling literally every time someone mentioned his name. On the contrary, you hated him the moment he first walked in the classroom. Hated for him for what, you didn't know. All you knew that his shiny greasy blonde hair and 'charming' smirk irritated you to no end. You weren’t sure why exactly that you felt so angry towards the man, but you soon found out.

 

 Gilderoy Lockhart was a fraud, was a knowledge suddenly popped inside your lightbulb of a brain when you had stumbled upon a research of Memory Charms. Apparently, it was possible to erase and alter someone’s memory if you knew just the right spell to use. Suspicious, you dug in deeper, and found a news article where someone claimed to have their achievement stolen by Gilderoy Lockhart. No one believed the man, but you did. Everything made sense then, because you knew Lockhart hadn’t gotten a single basic D.A.D.A knowledge in his bones (all he did in class was talking about what he 'wrote' in his books anyway). And your theory was later proven by an elf, who claimed to have seen Lockhart failed to concur a simple spell of revelation.

 

 When it came to Gilderoy Lockhart, you had to mention how all the girls (or most of them at least) were so infuriated with him for his dashing good looks, so your hope lied only at the male students, who had apparently already known about the whole ordeal.

 

 Though the hope turned out to be futile, and it annoyed you greatly how none of them planned to do anything about it. Even Michael and Peter had just waved their hands nonchalantly and joked about how easier they’d get extra House points in D.A.D.A. By answering **what is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color** , _what a joke,_ you had thought.

 

 So frustrated at what was happening to your education and your (assumed) closest friend, you had walked out in the middle of him re-telling one of his adventures for the nth time, and proceeded to stop coming to class ever since (this wasn’t what you normally did when you didn’t like a teacher, just to be clear). Hermione hadn’t been pleased, and she had tried to talk you into the mindset of _Gilderoy is a genius, love him like the precious, brave teddy bear he is_. Hell would have been frozen over before you did that, you had told her.

 

 By default, your D.A.D.A class became your own free period.

 

 You were sitting on the couch in the Ravenclaw Common Room one day, with a random book under your nose when a loud grunt echoed from the eagle knocker. Peering up, you chuckled to yourself when seeing an extremely annoyed Tammy Ross. She was the only girl who believed you when you said your D.A.D.A teacher was a hoax, much to your relief. Though she had never walked out of class, or even threatened to do so. You assumed he must’ve done something really bad this time.

 

 Tammy’s blonde hair looked abnormally large today, almost as bushy as Hermione’s usually were. You found it odd, because the Ravenclaw was one of those girls who hated having an inch of her hair out of place. She always had it in a slight wavy curl that ran down pass her shoulders.

 

 “Pixies!” she shrieked “Cornish pixies! Can you believe he brought Cornish pixies into class today?”

 

 Oh, so that explained the hair. You just thought it was a new look she was trying out.

 

 “Um, what about those?”

 

 “He brought those pesky little bastards into the classroom and didn’t even know how to control them! Let them all loose and they attacked us! Me!”

 

 You blinked owlishly as Tammy continued to rant while undressing herself out of her robe and proceeded to throw her bag onto the sofa where you laid. The blonde continued to yell, volume be damn, mouth moving rapidly with a lot of hand gestures flying all over the place.

 

 “Do you even know what spell he tried using? _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_! Never heard of it? Neither have I and apparently, neither have the entire school population!”

 

 “He made that up? In the midst of a teaching session?” you were stunned, to say the least.

 

 “Obviously! If it hadn’t been for Hermione chanting some sort of a freezing charm, we all would been bald by now!”

 

  _Immobulus_ , you mused. Hermione Granger was indeed a very smart cookie.

 

 Tammy continued to spew out cuss words that you were sure kids your age weren’t supposed to know yet, until she suddenly stopped and flopped down next to you on the sofa, dark brown eyes boring straight into your blues.

 

 “Um, do you want me to like, fix your hair or something? I’m not sure I know any spell that works but I can go grab Mavis’s super jumbo comb and try getting the au revoir pixie look out?”

 

 “Alec” you sat up straight at the unfamiliar serious tone of voice “we need to do something about this fraud. We cannot let him destroy our education any further. Imagine if he actually stays long enough for our seventh year! What will that become!”

 

 “As much as I agree with you and your horrid scenario of a visualization, which will now cause me nightmares thank you very much, how do you reckon we stop him?”

 

 “We expose him, of course. But I don’t know how!”

 

 A minute of silence was spent in thoughts, and then suddenly, you had the brightest idea ever. You could tell Tammy was a little frightened at the devious look you were having, but you didn’t care. This was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope I'm doing a good enough job to get you anticipated for the events of the next chapter by the time you reach this note. Thank you all for the kudos! (they bring me joy every single time).


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officially starting 'expose the rat'! Though it doesn't seem like Hermione's too happy about it...

 Over the next few days, you and Tammy poured everything into this project you called ‘expose the rat’ (you inquired about the 'rat' thing and Tammy just said “Doesn’t he look like a naked mole rat to you?”, to which you nodded in enlightenment). Everyone had been a bit suspicious, especially Lou and Michael, at your sudden closeness. But you casually waved it off and replied that you and Tammy had found a shared hobby in dancing. Which wasn’t entirely wrong, it was yours but Tammy couldn’t carry a tune in her legs if she tried.

 

 Once you finalized the plan, you and Tammy knew there was no going back. There were going to be three phases in this task, and you were determined to nail them down to the Z.

 

 The first one was commenced during another D.A.D.A lesson. You were attending once again, much to everyone else’s surprise. But you didn’t say a word during the entire class no matter how hard people, or Lockhart, tried to make you (almost risked getting a detention but you defused the situation quickly with a challenging quirk of eyebrow, which flustered him and made him hurriedly move on with the lesson). _What a puss,_ you snickered.

 

 It was at the end of the class that you stood up quietly from your table along with everyone else, exchanged a look with Tammy before she silently raised her wand and whispered.

 

  _“Wingardium Leviosa”_

 

 From your point of view, you could see her aiming towards a veiled cage hidden subtly in the corner of the room (getting it in there had been a total pain, by the way). With the veil gone, you were now staring at about twenty Cornish pixies, all agitated and eager to be let out. You took a look at Lockhart, snorting when seeing him handing out homework “For the next lesson, you shall make a three-page essay about how my defeat of the banshee had affected the modern magical time! Ten extra House Points if you successfully manage to describe how dashing I had looked then.” _What a loser._

 

 Giving Tammy one last look, you both nodded and you knew it was time.

 

 In a split of a second as Tammy made a _Alohomora_ under her breath, you screamed with the top of your lung “Pixies!”

 

 Indeed, another round of blue, squeaking Cornish pixies flew into the room, bringing out screams of terror from the students present. Quickly, you and Tammy hurled the students to the back of the classroom, and you subtly made a non-verbal spell of _Protego Maxima_ to create a force field that would protect everyone, except for Gilderoy Lockhart.

 

 Settling unharmed inside the protector charm, you could see Lockhart struggling to deal with the pixies, as his wand was quickly taken away from him minutes ago and he was being pulled from all sorts of directions. Everyone had calmed down notably, and you could hear many snickers and laughters as you watched your D.A.D.A professor being tormented, his hair pulled from all four different directions and his robe slowly slipping down his shoulder. Hermione still seemed worried, her eyes never stopped following his movements and it annoyed you greatly.

 

 “Someone help him! They’re going to tear his hair out!”

 

 “If he is a good D.A.D.A professor like he said he was then he should be able to handle this on his own.”

 

 Hermione sent you a piercing glare at that, which hurt you slightly at the ferocity of it. Tammy sneaked a hold on your shoulder, squeezed it and sent a nod. She thought he had had enough, but you didn’t think so to say the least. However, the look on Hermione’s face just now had really affected your flow of thinking and your shield was broken in seconds.

 

 "We can move now!"

 

 Immediately, shouts of _Immobulus_ echoed in the classroom as you watched bitterly at Hermione rushing over to check on Lockhart.

 

 You didn’t stay after that.

 

 The incident at the D.A.D.A class only fueled your hatred towards the man even more. So you spent all of your time with Tammy to come up with ideas for the next plan.

 

 Your second phase started three weeks later.

 

 Because of your continuation of D.A.D.A skipping, you had plenty of time to yourself for extended research in the library. After days and days of studying, you had found the perfect solution. It had taken a bit of a persuasion from Professor Sprout but finally you got the Devil’s Snares (you promised her Lockhart would be gone from this school in a nick of a second, it wasn't much difficult to persuade her after that).

 

 Tammy had been apprehended about the idea at first (“Umm you can get killed? We can get expelled? He can be dead? They don’t have books in Azkaban, you know.” when you asked what was the worst that could happen), but you assured her that this thing could be killed immediately with a flick of an _Incendio_ for it was afraid of fire, and you had tested it out yourself (you decided not to mention how it came close to choking you but you survived, that was all that mattered).

 

 On a great sunny day, you and Tammy followed Gilderoy Lockhart as he stepped into a greenhouse, where coincidentally Gryffindor and Slytherin first years were studying Herbology with Professor Sprout. You felt that unexplainable anger surging up once again when Hermione stopped whatever she was doing to ogle and smile oh-so brightly at the stinky rat, and it made you grip tighter onto the plant in your hands. Ugh you were so desperate to see that little trash squirm to death.

 

 Sending a subtle nod to Professor Sprout (who actually looked very excited?), you told Tammy to go hide, set the Devil's Snares on his way out and waited nearby. Soon enough, the plant had its expected effect as Lockhart walked right in. Immediately, it pulled out its creepers and tendrils, binding Lockhart from head to toe and squeezed so hard that he started choking like a darn dying pig because he had no idea how to free himself. You smirked smugly from the corner, arms crossed around your chest and back leaned against the glass. That was until you heard the familiar voice of Hermione Granger shouting from the other side of the greenhouse.

 

 She stood, hands curled into fists and arms stiffened to the sides. Her chocolate brown eyes full of warmth that you had long known were no more, instead they contained so much fury and agitation that you had to take a moment to get a hold of yourself.

 

 “Alexandra! Will you stop being so childish and let him go? This is getting really ridiculous, what did he even do to deserve you treating him like this! You’re acting like such a spoiled brat just because you can’t be as good as him!”

 

 Every single word acted like a punch to your face. You could hardly believe how blindsided Hermione Granger was, it was so painfully obvious that Lockhart was an incompetent prick but she seemed to be the only one who just couldn’t see it. The other students and Professor Sprout watched awkwardly at the two of you, not knowing what to do nor what to say whilst totally ignoring the suffocating Gilderoy Lockhart.

 

 “I expected from the smartest student of Hogwarts” you said, staring right at her “to know that any decent professor would know how to deal with a Devil’s Snare. Guess I was wrong, huh Granger. Apparently I did overestimate you, exactly what everyone’s been telling me. Should have known better, oh silly me.”

 

 Without waiting for a response, you raised your wand and shouted _Incendio_ so loudly that you felt like the glasses were going to shatter. Shrills of help finally ceased, and the anger present before had rose even higher without your permission when you saw her warm browns flicker to the rat. Not even staying to watch Lockhart possibly burn himself, you marched away without a word. Tammy came out of her hiding spot soon later and silently followed you back to the tower.

 

 You didn’t speak to Hermione again after that, and it had been two months since the incident. Classes you shared were often the most awkward, since you would do everything you can to avoid being anywhere near her, and she wouldn’t try to start up a conversation anyway. There were times when she did seem like she regretted what she had said, but she still stuck up to Lockhart like a persistent leech. And it maddened you to no end.

 

 Time for phase three. Tammy had been extremely worried when you proposed the idea, but you figured. At this point, it was either you go hard or you get the hell out of Hogwarts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying where this story is going, I'll be here with a new chapter soon!


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of Alec versus Gilderoy Lockhart. And what seems like the break of a friendship.

 Most students and staffs at Hogwarts would know about the dueling club Lockhart had developed just a little after November, for he had been promoting it consistently at dinners and classes (sometimes not even his own).

 

 It was basically him and whoever unfortunate enough to be picked as his partner, re-enacting scenes and dialogues from his books. Tammy had gone to the first session, and came home groaning about how incompetent Lockhart was at literally the simplest thing of dueling and yet! People continued to gush and fawn over him as if he was Godric Gryffindor reincarnated or something. Her words, not yours.

 

 And you planned to infiltrate one of them, with your mother accompanying him as his ‘assistant’. You had already gone through the plans of this last phase with her two weeks before and for some odd reason, she had accepted to go with it without much persuasion. Only with the condition that she was teaching you new spells and would be there to supervise lest anything went wrong.

 

 Your anger towards the man had spiked up even more than before as you practiced, hearing your mother re-tell about how that pig had tried to criticize her Transfiguration techniques and other professors' specialties (could anyone imagine an incompetent like him teaching Headmaster Dumbledore how to cast an _Obliviate_??). A snort let its way out without your knowledge at the fact that Professor Snape had almost put a constipation pill (a U-No-Poo, a Fred and George Weasley's exclusive creation) into Lockhart’s goblet of wine. You wished he had done that, but Madam Pomfrey apparently hadn't let him, to avoid karma and be merciful on Filch who would have to be the one cleaning up his mess had it happened. _Gross._

 

 On the day of the pre-determined lesson, you slipped into the Great Hall as quietly as possible as to not attract attention. The lesson had already started, so you could say you were fashionably late. School robe and hood pulled up on your head and wand hanging on your hip, you approached soundlessly amongst the mass of students. You watched him, Tammy by your side, as Lockhart selected students to come up for practice of the disarming spell, _Expelliarmus_. You felt Tammy raising her hand, and you nodded.

 

 It was time.

 

 “Yes, you! Come up here now.”

 

 “Actually sir, I was wondering if we would ever get the chance to duel you.”

 

 Astonished and surprised murmurs were immediately elicited from the students, as Lockhart just heaved out a depreciating laugh that annoyed you to no end. You could see that your blonde friend wasn’t amused either, she actually looked very murderous, so you gave Tammy's shoulder a squeeze, urging her to continue. He needed to be more riled up than this for the plan to start.

 

 “You think you have the ability to do that, miss…?”

 

 “Ross, and not me. I know someone amongst us who can.”

 

 “Let them show themselves then! Ask me personally, I do not take on cowards who are only barks and no talks.”

 

 With a sigh, you hopped up onto the stage and pulled down your hood. From afar, you could see your mother nodding, her eyes determined, and you took it as a sign of encouragement. Back straight and voice steady, you announced your presence “I am not a coward. You are.”

 

 Shocked gasps emitted from the students once again, and you could see Lockhart recoiling strongly, as if he had been caught red handed whilst sticking his hand in a cookie jar. Maybe he hadn't forgotten the face who had challenged him in class after all. You smirked, hands put square in your pants pockets. Not even bothered to show him any respect at this point.

 

 “That is a very strong accusation you have there, miss…”

 

 “Mitchell, Mitchell-McGonagall.”

 

 His eyes widened oh-so comically, as he turned swiftly around to face your mother. His beige-colored cape flew wildly in the air, and his body screamed fury and what you thought to be spasms.

 

 “She’s your kid, professor?” your mother nodded “and you’re just going let her speak to a teacher like the way she did to me?”

 

 “Leave her out of this, once this is over you’d stop being my professor anyway. Because you are a coward, Gilderoy Lockhart. I know full well you had not done a single heroic act that you had stated in your books. Your only talent is at Memory Charms, and you bewitched the people who had actually done them to forget about it so you can take all the glory for yourself!"

 

 He laughed again, like a really obnoxious, squeaking laugh that almost made you stick your wand into his nose and choke him to death. But that could wait.

 

 "And" you continued "I can prove that. Duel me, right here right now. The result would clearly show. If you win, there is no doubt that you are an excellent author with dueling experiences up to par with what you’ve written, and I will face any punishments given as well as seeing myself out of this school.”

 

 You heaved a breath amongst all the murmurs the other students were creating, took off your robe and crouched down to hand it to Tammy standing below you (who mouthed an appreciative “Good luck.”) “and if I win, I think we all know who should be packing as you get the hell out of Hogwarts.”

 

 He let out another belching cackle, which was really starting to get on your very last piece of nerves. You looked up at the ceiling, praying to whoever above was listening that you wouldn't end up killing the pig right then and there. It was only when you pulled out your wand, stood in a readied stance that he stopped, and actually sobered up enough to say “You can’t be serious? I’m about to duel a student for my credibility?”

 

 “If you can prove it. Unless you’re too scared and everything about your dueling ‘experiences’ (you made sure to do the hand gesture) was a big fat lie.”

 

 You braced yourself steady, as you watched him laugh for a third time before throwing his robe down to some unfortunate student (who squealed girlishly but whatever). As he moved into position, you heard a shrilling shout coming from your right side.

 

 “Alec, don’t! You’re going to get yourself seriously injured! He’s a real genius, especially at dueling!”

 

 You looked down, and tears almost welled up in your eyes when you saw an agitated Hermione Granger cranking her toes to reach up to you as near as possible. She looked even angrier than the last time you were in such situation, and you thought you had fooled yourself good when you saw a tinge of concern in her chocolate eyes. So you laughed, left foot up and right foot down, then said.

 

 “It’s not like you care, Granger. You’d hate me later for expelling your favorite professor anyway.”

 

 “Enough chit-chat, _stupefy_!”

 

 Dirty trick, Lockhart. But you weren’t going down that easy.

 

 “ _Protego! Stupefy!_ ”

 

 He stumbled back slightly, surprised at your quick reflex before straightening himself again. You smirked, giving your wand a twirl as you mocked him.

 

 “That’s plain dirty, Lockhart! Did your mother never tell you it was proper etiquette to wait for the referee to commence the duel? _Locomotor Mortis_!”

 

 You growled as he managed to avoid that one, and quickly dived to the side to dodge the _Expelliarmus_ he just fired.

 

 “ _Impedimenta!_ ” in hopes to slow his movements, but he made a _Protego_ just in time.

 

 “ _Stupefy!”_

 

You could hear the classroom erupted in boos and cheers as you were finally hit, body stumbled in swirls before flopping painfully down on the stage. It really did hurt, but you weren't going to give up easily. Wand raised and feet back on the ground, you started chanting once again.

 

_“Levicorpus!”_

 

_“Incendio!”_

 

_"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"_

 

_"Protego! Aqua Eructo!"_

 

Barely managed to avoid the stream of water coming from his wand, you blasted an _Ascendio_ in hopes of diverging the attack somewhere else. You thought you heard squeals coming from the girls standing on your left, but you would apologize later.

 

  _"Cantis!" the hell Mitchell? That's a singing jinx!_

 

He counteracted it with another _Protego,_ then proceeded to throw you another round of _Aqua Eructo_ that was actually successful enough to get you wet.

 

The duel had kept going and going for what you assumed to be ten minutes, with you and him looking battered and drenched (him more battered than you), and you were getting really tired and impatient. You spared a look at your mother, whom was holding her breath along with the others as she watched, and gave a nod. _It was time to bring out the big guns._ Wand raised at the ready, you shouted “ _Serpensortia!_ ”

 

 Immediately, a big golden-skinned snake jumped out from the tip of your wand, hissing agitatedly. You smiled as Lockhart’s face paled remarkably, his eyes widen so big and mouth opened in stutters. All the research work paid off well. The rat was clearly afraid of snakes, it was even written in one of his books. _What an idiot._

  
 You waited, as you knew what spell he was going to use. That was when you’d attack.

 

 He finally regained his self control after a few moments. Then he stepped up, faux bravery etched on his scowl and shouted “ _Alarte Ascendere!”_

 

_Now!_

 

_“Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!”_

 

In the short amount of time that the snake was flown into the air by some knockoff spell, you had fired twice in continuous repetition, disarming his wand and freezing him from head to toe. The room erupted in cheers, you assumed they all came from the boys and the odd number of girls, as you smugly stood.

 

 “I guess that’s it, Ms. Mitchell is the winner.”

 

 You almost laughed at how bored your mother tried to look, but chose to just smile instead as you quickly shot a _Vipera Evanesca_ and disintegrated the snake into flame. You could hear Tammy’s shouting of “Well done, Mitchell!” and you just had to smile brighter, shaking your head furiously to try drying yourself off a bit. This wet rat look didn't suit you much, you'd reckon.

 

 “Ms. Mitchell, can you please turn him back to normal so we can settle the score?”

 

 “I would love to, Professor McGonagall.”

 

 With a flick and a _Vindictus Virdian_ , you walked out of the Great Hall a winner. It only made you smile for a second before remembering about how you were sure Hermione would not want to be your friend anymore, and it broke your heart to know she wouldn't be here for you anymore.

 

 With a teary grin, you nodded to everyone present inside the room before setting off. Your mother would deal with the rest from here, you only wished you could see the look on Headmaster Dumbledore’s face when he knew what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Despite doing a lot of research on dueling spells, there are possible chances that there are errors in this chapter. Please excuse them! This is still fiction after all :)


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything turns out alright after all. That's a wrap for Alec's second year!

 Much to your surprise, it was Hermione Granger herself who came looking for you later that night, long after the dinner banquet had finished.

 

 Gilderoy Lockhart had quickly been fired and kicked out of Hogwarts that same afternoon, and you couldn’t say you hadn’t felt proud stepping into a Great Hall that was narcissistic-arsehole free. The other students had given you some looks, but you only cared about the cheering group of misfits that were seated at the Ravenclaw Table (it only took Tammy about fifteen minutes to explain everything, and they immediately had been so grateful that you did what you did). Once the feast was over (you didn’t eat much for the lack of appetite), you said your goodbye and turned to leave for the grass patch under the familiar oak tree.

 

 It was beautiful that night. Not a breeze in sight, and you were content just bathing in a warm glow as rips of water flowed in front of you (the Giant Squid had seen you enough times for you two to get acquainted). So there you were sitting, humming mindlessly to the melody of **_Happy Together_** when you noticed her.

 

 It was the timid footsteps at first that got your attention. And when you turned around, you knew your ears and eyes weren’t making you a fool at all. She stood stark still, arms wrapping around herself and face evident of nerves. You weren't sure what to feel seeing all that, seeing her again. After everything, she was still your closest friend, and she was the one to pull away first. You sighed, internally blaming the stars for setting you up for more pain. You didn't want memories of Hermione Granger to be tainted any further than they already were, but it seemed like you had no choice.

 

 Aware of the tear streaks still evident, though the sky was too dark for her to see anyway, you raised a hand to wipe them off your face, turned your head away to look at the bright full moon, it looked exceptionally beautiful tonight, and spoke with as much steadiness as possible.

 

 “Did you come here to cuss me out or something, Granger?”

 

 You were aware of how harsh you sounded, but you didn’t care. She didn’t answer, and you didn’t turn back around to face her as you continued.

 

 “If you want to ask if there is any way to bring Lockhart back to Hogwarts, then it’s Dumbledore you should be looking for. I’m not-“

 

 “I’m sorry.”

 

 You stopped abruptly, stunned by the interruption. Wanting to make sure that it was really her who had said it, you turned around and was caught off guard at the sight of a crying Hermione. Tears dripping freely down cheekbones, she tried to wipe them off with her robe but to no avail. Hermione couldn’t stop crying, and for some reason it hurt you more than it should.

 

 Without even realizing it, you came rushing over and pulled her into a hug by the waist, her arms wrapped around your neck, caressing and whispering what you hoped to be comfort words in her hair line.

 

 “I’m sorry, for saying all the things I said to you. And for not believing in you when I should have.”

 

 She later explained and apologized as you laid down the familiar patch of grass, her snuggling into your neck just like the year before when you truly became fast friends. Hermione listed all the things Lockhart had claimed to have done, and felt like it was foolish of her to believe them so wholeheartedly just because they were written in a book. You sighed, and forced yourself to smile. It still hurt, after all.

 

 “It’s okay, I’m not mad.”

 

 “But you’re hurt, I know you are. And I’m so sorry for causing you that.”

 

 You said nothing, and neither did she. Silence kept you company as she laid there on your chest and your hand in her hair, your other hands intertwined on your lap. It was unknown as to how long you had laid there, but you didn’t speak a word even when it was late into the night and you had to go back either.

 

 For a period of time in your second year, you became the coolest kid in school. Sometimes people would stop you to either tell you it was the greatest duel they'd ever witnessed or that they were regretful they couldn't watch it in person, only heard through tales (that you noticed were growing in exaggeration by the day, clearly you did not conjure a dragon to swallow Lockhart whole, that would have been cool though) but were sure you were just as great as they had been told.

 

 It was also a bit hard trying to explain how a second year could do some of the most advanced dueling spells. But most people accepted the excuse of "I have a lot of free time to practice and my mom is a professor after all." The excuse wasn’t a lie per say, but you definitely didn’t want to go into details about how you had stayed up late into many nights, practicing just for that one duel. Your mother had been a saint for being so patient with you, and for the times she couldn’t be one, Tammy was there with you anyway.

 

 In the midst of everything, you noticed that whenever Hermione would come to see you now, she would always slip a piece of your favorite strawberry candy into your robe pocket. It was strange, because you had never said it out loud that you liked the sweet before. You had stared at her weirdly when she first did it, but then you just smiled and proceeded to hold her hand. You knew, what she did really hurt you. But she was making an attempt to make it right and make you forgive her, you weren't going to be some heartless friend that wouldn't let her do that.

 

 Besides, you did love those strawberry candies to bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you guys! I hope you're enjoying this story, and I will see you soon!


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's third year finally begins, unfortunately on a very bad note.

 Your third year, safe to say, wasn't the best year you've spent at Hogwarts.

 

 It had started off pretty badly, with you making a fool of yourself whilst literally the entire school population was watching.

 

 It was still September 1st, and you had just stepped out of the horseless carriage with Hermione in tow when you found yourself drenched from head to toe. Seriously, drenched from head to toe. There was even more water in your mouth, causing you to sputter them out in a honest to god unattractive manner. Apparently, Hagrid had forgotten to mention that he was working on some sort of a water fountain for the school garden, and one of them was malfunctioning just a tad bit where you stood. So there you were, as wet as a rat (why did this seem familiar) and shocked to no return.  

 

 You guessed, you and Hermione were best friends. At least, that was what everyone else called you. Though in your own perspective, things were a little bit different. Some rom-com movie that you had watched on Muggle television during the summer had made you realize that you were soon on your way to develop a crush for your best friend (all those moments of endearment and jealousy in the last two years suddenly made a lot more sense). And to have her witness you in such a state was, least to say, the most embarrassing thing you've ever done in your short life.

 

 "I like this new look on you, is it in the fall line?"

 

 With a roll of your eyes and a growl, you pulled the laughing Hermione to your side, planning to make her wet along with you too.

 

 But before you could, there was a big, hot wind almost knocking the windpipe out of you. When finally snapped back to normal, you realized you were now dry, and looking at the sight of a smug Hermione Granger holding her wand, winking as she gave it a skillful twirl and putting it back inside her robe. You blushed brightly as she took it upon herself to fix the mess that was your hair. Hermione gave a satisfied hum when she finished, so you grumbled out a thank you and started walking towards the direction of the Hogwarts Castle without looking back. You could tell she was following by the sound of her echoing laughter anyway.

 

 Once you've gotten that serious case of embarrassment (Hermione had just discarded as a 'cute' coincidence, _eww_ , you were not cute) blown into oblivion, the school year just had to start off on an even worse note.

 

 It was a month into the curriculum, a sunny day in Hagrid's Care for Magical Creatures class that you shared with the Hufflepuff.

 

 You were casually chatting with Peter as you fed the handsome Buckbeak when you felt it. A hard push on your shoulders accompanied with a deafening laughter, that had you stumble into the Hippogriff. Poor Buckbeak was startled by the sudden movement, so by instinct, he had used both of his front legs to kick you away as a self-defense mechanism, his sharp paws landing squarely on your chest and sent you flying straight towards the pumpkin patch.

 

 You could barely comprehend the sound of pumpkins smashing to bits and Peter desperately calling your name, just the overwhelming pain on your chest and your head. Once you got over the whole surprise element, you realized there was blood trickling down and out, a lot of it, then the familiar laughter echoing whilst colliding finally registered in your brain.

 

 Draco Malfoy, it was him. You would recognize that high pitched, weasel-like cackle anywhere.

 

 "Alec! Are you okay? Gosh you're bleeding so much!"

 

 "Peter" you wheezed "I'm okay, just… get Hagrid. Hurry."

 

 Peter nodded vigorously then sped off in the other direction. You and him had been the only ones to accompany Buckbeak and Hagrid was on the other side of the lesson ground with the other students scattered around so you figured, it was going to take a while before anyone got here.

 

 So you sighed, deflating on the (nasty) broken patch of pumpkin. You felt a tinge bit of guilt knowing how hard the half-giant had worked to have these pumpkins readied just in time for Halloween, though the bleeding and the pain didn't allow much room for that. Buckbeak had calmed down remarkably and was now taking careful steps to you, his head hunched low as if he was ashamed.

 

 You laughed painfully, even an animal as proud as him had more compassion than three of Draco Malfoy combined. From your lying position, you outstretched a hand towards Buckbeak, and smiled when he nuzzled gently into your touch. You had felt a connection with him the moment you first saw him in Hagrid's class, and everyone (the half-giant included) had been stunned at how quickly he took to you.

 

 You figured, he must be feeling really bad for what he did, so you made sure to caress him on his mane and look into his glazed orange eyes, assuring that he did nothing wrong and you weren't mad, that everything was going turn out alright.

 

 Soon enough, you heard approaching foot stomps and callings in all sorts of tones. Somehow you managed to pick out the tones to be of Hagrid, Jessie and your whole lot of misfits together respectively. You didn't know whether the half-giant was going to cry or to yell at Buckbeak by the look on his face as he kneeled down next to you, so you quickly pulled him down by his jacket and whispered into his ear that it was Draco Malfoy who provoked the Hippogriff.

 

 Hagrid barely even registered the last of your sentence before shouting "Get de hell’ outta my class, Malfoy! I will see you in the Headmaster's Office this even’ng!", scooping you up in his arms and practically bulldozed towards the infirmary. You could see your lot of misfits wanting to follow, but were told by Peter to stay put since Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t let them in anyway. It saved the trouble you supposed, he could tell them what had happened too.

 

 Your mother was furious. She had stormed into the hospital wing not long after you had Madam Pomfrey treat your injuries (with only a whisk of a wand, oh how you loved magic), her emerald eyes fuming in fire and her mouth spewing about twenty words per second.

 

 "What is the meaning of this? I was in the middle of teaching and then suddenly I heard that my daughter was attacked by a Hippogriff!?" was the gist of what you could understand from her rapid speech.

 

 "Mom, calm down. Come here, I'll explain everything."

 

 She deflated notably and sat down on your bed, you had to suppress your laughter when Madam Pomfrey came by just seconds later to scold her for making such a ruckus and not letting you rest. Your mother apologized and turned her head, looking expectantly at you. So you told her all about it, what you had been doing before and how sure you were that it was Draco Malfoy who did this to you.

 

 Like Hagrid, your mother could barely control her anger but composed herself when you told her he'd try to get out of this. You were afraid it was actually possible, because there hadn't been any witnesses, sans Peter but he had been in a frenzy when it happened so you weren't sure if he was going to be of any help. Your mother didn't speak again after you voiced out your concern, and you wondered was it really a possibility for Malfoy to get away from all this unscathed.

 

 Just when you were starting to brainstorm ideas of your own, the door to the infirmary burst opened once again (another laugh to be suppressed at Madam Pomfrey's helpless sigh) and came marching in were your big sister and your best friend.

 

 Beca had the same murderous look she had had when someone thought it was funny to make fun of Chloe's red hair a few years back on her face, and honestly you had never seen Hermione looking as scary as she did now, running up and wrapped you in a hug so tight you almost wheezed to death. Then she pulled back and stared without muttering a word.

 

 Letting out a not so subtle gulp, you raised a hand and smiled "Hi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone!
> 
> I want to add that in this universe of mine, Hagrid is magically (it’s fictional and not really logical for there is no revelation, I know but I didn’t think adding more to the story would be wise) promoted into being a professor. I had the intention of making something sorts of Chamber of Secrets-y that would lead up to this, but figured I couldn’t do it the justice it deserves so I scraped off the idea.
> 
> I hope you are all having a good day, and that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you so much for the support (views, kudos, bookmarks, I love them all)! I'll see you again soon with another chapter :)


	15. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"

 For the rest of that afternoon, you had to console another two people to not go and kill Draco Malfoy with a Killing Curse (your mother had sent Beca a warning look at that) or with a full body-binding charm and proceed to drown him in the Black Lake (strangely enough, your mother had looked impressed at the idea). You settled, or rather, compromised by saying they could come with you to the Headmaster's Office for the decision of Draco Malfoy's punishment, and you could honestly say you had never seen the two of them so earnest and eager.

 

 When you got to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, you could see that he had already summoned for Narcissa, Draco Malfoy's mother. Your mother sat down silently next to the blonde woman on one of the wooden chairs, giving you chills at the frosty atmosphere the room was becoming. On Narcissa's other side was Draco himself, a fabricated innocent look on his face. You sighed internally, this wasn't going to end well at all.

 

 So you did what you thought was best, you asked Beca and Hermione to step out of the room and wait for you outside. Much to your discharge, they both opposed. It took even Headmaster Dumbledore himself for them to admit their defeat and exit the room, not without assuring that they would be right outside with their wands readied if you needed. A reassuring hug to your best friend later, you returned. Already feeling tired, you shook your head and sat down without a word next to your (still) fuming mother.

 

 Hagrid came in a bit later, his face showing nothing but rage and injustice. You quickly calmed the half-giant down and put him in a chair, already wanting this meeting to end and over with.

 

 "Now, I heard from Professor Hagrid that Mr. Malfoy here tried to push Ms. Mitchell-McGonagall into the claws of a Hippogriff, which in case led to her having several injuries and had to be admitted into the infirmary. Is that true, Mr. Malfoy?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked slowly, his dark blue eyes watching the blonde boy.

 

 "No, sir. I would never do such a thing. I know how dangerous a Hippogriff can be, especially that one."

 

 "Buckbeak isn't dangerous!" Hagrid raged, before being ordered to sit down by your mother’s stern gaze.

 

 "Is there any reason for you to believe that it was my son who did it, Ms. Mitchell-McGonagall?"

 

 Chills ran up your spine at the menacing tone of Narcissa Malfoy, but you knew you needed to be strong if you wanted her son to take responsibility for his action. You had a nudging hunch that she herself didn't know the truth, she just took what Malfoy had told her as it was. So you did your best to sound sincere and as truthful as you could.

 

 "I myself, along with my best friend, have been the victims to Draco's jokes many times in the past years at Hogwarts. I could go to sleep and still tell you whose maniacal laugh that I was hearing, I know for sure that it was him who pushed me. His cackle was ringing in my ears when I fell."

 

 "Well that doesn't prove anything." _excuse you?_ "You seriously aren't going to believe such words are you, Professor Dumbledore? There are hardly any proof."

 

 "I would never do such a thing, Professor. And all those jokes were just jokes, I never meant to hurt anyone." Draco continued.

 

 You took a deep breath, desperate to keep yourself (and practically everyone else in this room) calm and not lash out about how his 'jokes' had caused so many of your best friend's distress and tears. Your heart tightened at the image of Hermione crying silently at the blonde boy's mean jokes.

 

 You steered your eyes towards Narcissa's, her teal shade of blue sparkling in so much confidence that made you almost want to just give up right then and there.

 

 That was until…

 

 "Legilimency."

 

 Everyone turned their heads towards your mother, who sported a confident smile as she looked warmly at you. You nodded, smiling too as you understood where she was aiming at. The practice of reading one's mind, diving through one's memory and correctly interpret their findings.

 

 You could see from the corner of your eyes that Draco was starting to panic, but quickly covered it up when he noticed Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes had not moved away since they were first fixated on him. The Headmaster eventually nodded, and allowed your mother to call for Professor Snape, whom everyone knew was the best at Legilimency and Occlumency.

 

 Seconds turned into minutes, and Professor Snape finally stepped into the room. His black robe and statue stood out like a sore thumb in a room full of red and gold, but his eyes sparkled a tinge bit of excitement that made you smile. Professor Snape proceeded to hear about Headmaster Dumbledore's explanation of the situation, and nodded eagerly when he heard that his excellent ability was needed.

 

 Together, but not really, you and Draco prepared yourself, stood in one corner of the room while the adults stood in another. Professor Snape raised his wand (he didn't even need it, you knew how great he was at the art of mind reading) and chanted _Legilimens_ (again, not that he needed to).

 

 Immediately, you felt like flying. It was hard to describe, the sense of lightheadedness that fogged over your brain as your mentality seemingly floated out of your head. It didn't take too long for the feeling to go away, and you could tell Professor Snape was already done with his assessment.

 

 Everyone was as quiet as a mouse, waiting for the _Legilimency_ master to make his judgement.

 

 "Mr. Malfoy is guilty, he had stalked Ms. Mitchell and Mr. Parker behind a tree, silently approached and then pushed Ms. Mitchell with his hands into the Hippogriff before scurrying away and hid in a nearby bush."

 

 You smiled brightly then, relieved that justice was finally going to be served.

 

 But apparently you had been too happy too soon, as Narcissa strongly opposed to the result and wished to view the memories for herself. Professor Snape looked like he was about to snap at her for doubting his ability and credibility, but backed down (reluctantly) when Headmaster Dumbledore made a simple _Accio_ and a small basin with runes and strange symbols engraved on it came flying.

 

 You realized then, that it was a Pensieve, something you and Hermione had read in books that were said to have the ability of viewing memories like a homemade television screen. They were very rare, and this was Headmaster Dumbledore's very own Pensieve. You had never seen one before in your life, and you could feel yourself itching to pull out a camera and take a picture. It looked marvelous with its golden paint and intricate patterns. There was also a silvery, glistening substance in the basin, making you want to put your hands in the water just to see how it would feel.

 

 With a clear throat from Headmaster Dumbledore, you snapped out of your musing and stepped forward with Draco, whom had paled remarkably and was now darting panicked looks towards his oblivious mother. You stood obediently at the basin, awaiting instructions.

 

 Headmaster Dumbledore pulled out his wand, placed it gingerly on yours and Draco's head. Shimmery silver lights were soon being pulled out from the tip. You felt nothing, as if they weren't a part of you to begin with. You watched silently as Headmaster Dumbledore put the shimmery spirits into two separate flasks. He then proceeded to pour one of the flasks into the basin, then beckoned both your mother and Narcissa over a second later.

 

 It was slightly awkward, if you were to be honest. Watching two grown adults putting their heads in a sink and avoiding eye contact with your bully, it was definitely going into your repertoire of most awkward moments ever.

 

 Then, your mother emerged from the basin, eyes watering slightly as she looked over to Narcissa Malfoy, whom followed shortly after and still had a disbelief expression on her face. You knew the fact that you didn’t actually see the boy was going to be the main factor, but she clearly heard his laugh ringing in your ears then. How was it that she could still deny it wasn’t his fault.

 

 Narcissa then requested Headmaster Dumbledore to let her see Draco's memory as well, and he complied. You held your mother back, not wanting her to watch it with Narcissa just in case she was going to be mad and blow Draco up into pieces (or turn him into a ferret, either way wouldn’t sit well with the boy’s mother at all).

 

 An hour later, you exited the Headmaster's Office with a smile on your face, knowledge of Draco Malfoy being suspended for two weeks and be sent back home for some serious counseling making all of that drama worthwhile. Your mother had stayed with Narcissa and Headmaster Dumbledore to work out the details of his suspension, so you headed back out by yourself.

 

 "How did it go?”

 

 You weren't alone for long until Beca and Hermione had rushed over, and you recounted everything back to them, from the _Legilimens_ spell to Headmaster Dumbledore's Pensieve. You continued to chat with them as you walked back to the Great Hall, hoping to still catch the lunchtime banquet when you were stopped once again by Draco Malfoy. He looked far angrier than anytime you had ever seen him, his eyes glowering and hands trembling in fists.

 

 "Should have pushed you harder, let the damn thing kill you while at it."

 

 You didn't even have the chance to register what he just said before Hermione pulled out her wand and exploded in a spewing of "You! You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" then cornered him into a big stone wall. Stunned, you watched dumbly at Draco cowered under her glare yet stupidly decided to make another joke at your expense seconds later.

 

 Beca was shouting "Hermione!" when you saw your best friend’s fist coming into contact with the boy’s nose, emitting a loud crack that surely would have broken it. Then she proceeded to kick him in the groin and led you away by the hand, whom still gaping and in awe of what had just happened.

 

 You thought you heard the boy groaning in pain again after some sort of skin-hitting-skin sound (turned out Beca contributed to the bruise on his chin) but you didn’t turn around, and just kept staring dumbly at your best friend. She smiled at you shyly for a minute, bravado completely gone, and you couldn't help yourself but to plant a light peck on her hair line (ignoring Beca's disgusted/teasing _ew_ ) then proceeded to blush brightly afterwards.

 

 You knew then, that your crush for Hermione Granger would only grow bigger by the day. And somehow, you were perfectly okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Wow this story reached up to over 30 kudos after the last chapter, I can't say that was expected at all. I'm so touched for the support you're giving, so thank you! And I will see you again soon with another chapter!


	16. sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Bellas being obnoxious about Alec's crush, her inner gay panic and the downward whirlwinds that is bound to happen soon.

 It had been two years since you first met her on the Hogwarts Express. You were a third year now ( _"_ Practically an adult!" Chloe had cried dramatically whilst being on the phone with Beca) and feeling super hyped for this school year. You and Hermione kept in contact easily over the summer, mainly because she always wanted to know what you were up to. Your answers never really varied much, you weren’t the type to actively go out and look for adventures anymore.

 

 Hermione was a different story though.

 

 She wrote to you about how her parents took her on trips to France and Greece in the summer upcoming to your third year. Beca herself had been at Chloe's house before going back to school, and you had read about how much fun she was having in slight envy.

 

 You didn't want to intrude on Beca and Chloe since, much to your demise (and your mother's subtle pleasure for her win), they hadn't gotten together two years before like you had expected. You hoped either one of them would make a move soon, because the rumor of one Chicago Walp (what a horrid name that was) having his eyes for the cheery Gryffindor had been circling around school for quite some time now.

 

 Praying for Beca to get her head out of her ass in the nearest time, as the recently graduated Aubrey Posen had put it.

 

 The highlight of that summer had been seeing Beca timidly telling your mother that she indeed liked Chloe in "that way", as if she hadn't already known.

 

 There were some tears nonetheless, tears of fear because you and your sister grew up in a world where homosexuals put their lives in danger everyday once they had chosen to embrace their sexual orientation, and tears of what you thought was heartbreak. You could only assume how much it hurt seeing the child you raised for so long drowning in so much doubt and fear just because she loved someone society deemed she shouldn’t.

 

 "You are still my child, maybe not by blood but by heart. I'd accept you in any way that you are."

 

 You had wanted to add "as long as you're not a Death Eater" but figured it was bad timing. It wasn't often for your mother to be so "mushy" (Jessie would laugh at your teenage-boy vocabulary, you were sure of it). Beca had been so happy though, the happiest you had ever seen her and it warmed you up inside, knowing you had the luxury of living in one of the safest homes on the planet.

 

 Naturally with Beca spending her holiday with Chloe and your mother busy doing teacher business at Hogwarts, you had turned to Hermione for entertainment. With letters exchanged religiously multiple times a week, you hadn't strayed too far from imagining Hermione Granger with a French accent or picturing her intently reading a book under the Eiffel Tower.

 

 For the three months you had been alone in your mother’s little shed somewhere Southern London, Hermione had been your sole source of entertainment (sans the trashy Muggle television and show tunes so obnoxiously catchy you had been embarrassed to admit you liked them). You had made her promise to teach you some French the next time you saw each other, and she sounded so thrilled about it in her letter that it made you laugh, so loudly that you startled William, your mother's owl, into falling face first on the couch. The sight had honestly just made you laugh harder.

 

 "Where did she say she was meeting you, kid?"

 

 "Um, she just said she'd meet me here at the station. Never really specified exactly where."

 

 What had concurred all of the Bellas to wait around for Hermione Granger with you at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, you hadn’t got a bastard clue. It was something to do with a bet, you had overheard. C.R was really starting to have a bit of a problem with that.

 

 “You know, you can just head onto the train and leave me be. I’m sure one cabin isn’t going to be enough for all of us.”

 

 “You trying to get rid of us now, mini-Mitchell?” you shrugged “sheesh Shawshank (Beca got the nickname from one of her adventures, apparently it was a movie preference), look at your sister kicking her friends to the curb for her girlfriend.”

 

 Yeah, that was a thing too. A lets-tease-Alec-about-her-crush-on-Hermione thing. It was annoying, to put it mildly. You should have known better than to tell them all about it during a phone call (not all of them used Muggle phones, but those who did would spread the information so quick you barely even blinked before being wrapped up in obnoxious coos and Spanish Inquisition).

 

 “Amy…”

 

 “We got ya, Alec. Let’s head up, you guys.”

 

 “Yeah, let Alec have some time alone with her lady love.”

 

 You glowered at Jessica and Ashley before shooing all of them off. The Bellas sent you a variety of wicked grins, which was quite concerning that you knew what each and every one of those grin meant, and hurled themselves onto the Hogwarts Express. Infuriating, that lot was.

 

 At least they brought the luggage up to the train already, there was good in having them around after all. The station were practically crowded, a lot more than the previous years, hence you had probably missed the rest of your misfits aboarding the train. It was hard to actually know who was passing by, as you couldn’t really look at their faces. But you reckoned that you’d recognize that bushy brown hair anywhere (it helped slightly to know you grew even taller during the summer).

 

 When you finally saw her though, you felt like you had surely mistaken someone else for her.

 

 Because your best friend was suddenly the prettiest you had ever seen her. And it left you gaping for five seconds straight before answering to her call.

 

 Her bushy hair looked more tamed, but it still gave off that lion mane vibe you adored. She was a bit taller, paler, legs strutting in a pair of jeans and her body glowing in the black _Queen's_ t-shirt you had given her for her birthday the year before. Jaw line so chiseled and lips so plump (goodness you were talking about your best friend like she was a supermodel). Large buck teeth no longer so bucked? Hermione must’ve gotten her dentist parents to do something about that. Chocolate brown orbs glistening in excitement, smiles crinkled in the corner of her eyes and lips, nose scrunched in the cutest way you had seen on any girl (or one, for that matter).

 

 It was safe to say, you were floored.

 

 You could see that the Grangers had just finished helping put up their only daughter’s suitcases (Mrs. Granger had Hermione’s newly-bought cat Crookshanks in her arms while Mr. Granger did the heavy lifting) onto the compartment when Hermione decided to run over and tackle you in a big, momentum-filled embrace. In your head, it would have looked like something from one of those cliché rom-coms Hermione loved so much.

 

 “Aley!” she hugged you wholesomely before dragging you over to her parents “mom, dad, this is Alec. Aley, this is my mom and my dad.”

 

 “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it’s an honor to finally meet you.”

 

 You stretched your arm out for a handshake but was pulled into a hug by Mrs. Granger herself, after she had safely passed Crookshanks to his rightful owner. She had quite a good grip as she cooed into your right ear, hands palming both of your shoulders and you could feel her whole body pressing onto yours. _Wow, she gives really good hugs._

 

 Mrs. Granger pulled back nearly a minute later, her green eyes sparkling with mirth. _Do all people with green eyes give such good hugs?_ You mused silently as Mr. Granger calmly accepted your outstretched hand, his peaceful wood orbs tipped you off about him being the more composed one in the family.

 

 “What a pleasure to meet you finally, Alec. Hermione’s been talking our ears off about you for years.” Hermione lightly hit her dad at the jab, a faint pink tip of her ear visible behind the curled hair made you smile.

 

 “You’re so skinny, sweetie. Are you sure you’ve been eating well? Hermy says you eat like a trooper!”

 

 “While I take slight offense to that remark” you glared without any disdain at the girl with the cheeky smile “I’ve been eating fine, Mrs. Granger. Mother always said hadn’t most our food were made by house elves, she would have let me have Muggle takeouts for the rest of my life with the ferociousness of my eating.”

 

 Your Ravenclaw friends had had a good laugh the first time you had recited this after being asked by the same question, much to your expense. Peter had jokingly said that he’d gladly choose McDonalds for the latter option, to which you had answered you’d much prefer Burger King.

 

 “Goodness, she’s a strict one isn’t she.”

 

 “She is.” you looked at Mr. Granger “but I love her, wouldn’t be here like I am now without her.”

 

 You briefly wondered whether had Hermione told her parents about your birth parents, seeing how Mrs. Granger’s eyes glistened up a bit. Your stream of thoughts were suddenly cut off when the train let out a loud whistle, signaling that all students should be getting on the train by now.

 

 So you hurriedly grabbed Hermione’s hand, bidding the Grangers goodbye, after a strangely detailed lecture on how to keep your teeth sparkly clean, and rushed over to the nearest empty cabin.

 

 Besides that momentous daze at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, you hadn’t had any moment where you found yourself baffled at your best friend’s newfound(?) beauty. Some boys had taken a few second glances at your best friend as she walked by (Ronald Weasley was included in the bunch, much to your amusement). Hermione hadn’t paid them any attention though, even when it had heavily amused her to see Draco Malfoy fell on his face after seeing her walked into one of their classes.

 

 You supposed she just loved seeing him in pain after the whole Buckbeak incident at the beginning of the year and what had happened at the end of the one before.

 

 Much to yours (and practically everyone who was present’s) anger, he had dared calling her a _Mudblood_ , right in front of her face too.

 

 Draco had been bothering the Gryffindor Quidditch Team at the time, and she made a jab about how he tried using his family name to get himself a slot in the Slytherin Quidditch Team to no avail. He retorted, with spite and every intention to hurt her “at least my name actually has some value in the wizarding world, while yours, your filthy little Mudblood name never could!”

 

 Hermione had fumed in her stance before storming off, ignoring the shouts of anger towards Malfoy and calling of her names from you. So you ran after her and left the Slytherin snob in the hands of angry Gryffindors. Safe to say, you hadn’t been pleased seeing the spiteful looks he still dared send Hermione’s way when you had finally gotten her to come back from Hagrid’s shed (the half-giant had been prepared to put his hands on Malfoy himself, but you stopped him and, to Hermione’s obvious displeasure, promised that you would give him something much worse the next time you see him).

 

 So the following morning, you had climbed out of bed to meet up with Beca, slid into the Slytherin Dungeon without much difficulty and had a… heart-to-heart “talk” with the boy. There may or may not have been threats and slaps included, but in your defense, you had just wanted to make sure he knew the severity of his action.

 

 Just to be careful though, later you had asked George and Fred Weasley, Hogwarts resident pranksters, to put fresh, wet mud in his school bag every day for about two whole months.

 

 Hermione hadn’t been pleased, but you’d take it as a win seeing how she had been laughing at Malfoy’s miserable attempts of drying his quills and parchments and were simply smiling when you repaid the Weasley twins with readily-made History of Magic cheat cards. It was only one time after all, she had made you learn by heart all those notes afterwards anyway. First time you ever found her streak of strict learning so annoying.

 

 Third year was looking to be quite a journey, because so far, you had nearly blown up the Potions classroom once again (due to not concentrating when Professor Snape specifically said not to put unicorn hair into the concoction yet you added exactly that, almost burning yourself and Michael in the recovering process), almost landed face first into a Quidditch goalpost (way too busy laughing at one of Hermione’s lame puns to notice where you were flying) and almost got yourself burnt when caring for Blast-ended Skrewts in Hagrid’s class of Care for Magical Creatures (you were ashamed to admit that it had been because you were too busy thinking of ways to ask Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with you later that day).

 

 Your mother had been worried, but the Bellas and your Ravenclaw friends just sent you wicked grins, like they knew something you didn’t, every time the topic arose in a conversation. This whole crush thing was really throwing you off.

 

 The entire school year had been eventful, but not as nearly as the last two weeks. The students had received news of a Death Eater’s, whom apparently had found a loop hole in Azkaban, escape one day, and chaos had ensued. Everyone had no reason to believe that the Death Eater would come to Hogwarts, the safest place in Great Britain according to Headmaster Dumbledore, but some had panicked nonetheless.

 

 You weren’t one of them, your mother had drilled enough reassurance into your head (and Beca’s) about how she and the rest of the staffs would make sure you and your friends were kept safe and sound. And you believed her wholeheartedly.

 

 That was until you came face to face with a creature you had only ever read and seen in books. A creature that would suck the happiness out of everything that got in its way and would show no mercy simply because it just wasn’t in its nature to do so.

 

 You had been standing with your Ravenclaw misfits (Hermione had been too busy with her Ancient Runes essay so she didn’t come with) as you cheered on for the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff (your big sister wasn’t a part of the team anymore, but she was willing to substitute for just this one match) when you noticed something odd about the way Beca was flying.

 

 As a Seeker, her mission was to find and capture the Golden Snitch. But the way she was flying didn’t indicate that the Snitch was any of her concern. As a matter of fact, she didn’t even seem like she was flying in the pitch anymore. It almost seemed like she was flying towards the stance where you stood.

 

 A loud shriek of “Dementors!” echoed in the dead silence just before you realized it was too late.

 

 One moment of concern for your big sister was the only thing you remembered before blacking out. A starch white face without any facial part flashed in front of your eyes and you knew then, that you were never going to be the same ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading!
> 
> As you can see, it is pretty obvious that the story will take on a dramatic route for the next few chapters. I'll be sure to put trigger warnings if I feel like it's necessary, I'll see you all again soon :)


	17. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Dementor's Kiss, or is it?

 The first thing you noticed when you got your conscience back was the feeling of abnormal coldness and solemnity. And that somewhat of an empty, shallow void inside of you that you just couldn’t explain.

 

 The second thing you noticed was the sound of whispers and sniffles to your right side, as if someone, whilst crying silently, was trying their hardest to have a conversation without waking you up. You found them sweet, but you had a hard time trying to smile out of appreciation. That never happened before, you always smiled so easily and so freely.

 

 It was all getting too confusing and exhausting, so you slowly tried to listen in - not opening your eyes - despite knowing it was rude of you to do so.

 

 “How could this have ever happened, Albus? How could they let a Dementor loose in our school?”

 

 “I’m so sorry, Minerva.” you hadn’t heard this voice much often these past recent years, but you would always remember that this voice had been the first to welcome you to Hogwarts with lemon drops in his opened palm “I will have a talk with Cornelius about this, we were very lucky that there had only been one student who was under their attack amongst the thousands standing in the stadium at the time.”

 

 “I know, Albus. It was very fortunate” a sniffle “but why did it have to be my daughter?”

 

 That solemnity you felt earlier tightened your stomach in knots as you heard the crack in your mother’s voice. Your mother was a brilliant woman, who had shown nothing but greatness, affection and utmost strength since the moment you first met her. To hear and witness firsthand how broken she was, you felt like your heart was being squeezed and pulled out of your chest simultaneously.

 

 You wanted to burst out crying all of a sudden, but you resisted. It was almost impossible, because this sense of sadness and sorrow was seemingly wanting to engulf you whole. A small clarity in mind reminded you that it was the Dementor’s Kiss that you had been caught in, and this was the aftermath effect of it.

 

 You and Hermione had spent loads of time studying about the Dementors before deciding to learn the Patronus spell under your mother’s extra tutoring. Your best friend’s was an otter, and yours was a phoenix, very similar to Headmaster Dumbledore’s Fawkes - you met the little dude once during a visit years ago, and you had been enamored with phoenixes in general ever since. You reckoned it would be funny to think that, one of the (most likely) only two third years to have perfected the Patronus spell would be frozen as an ice cube in times of needing to use it in front of an actual Dementor.

 

  _Useless_ , you thought. Not even a laugh of depreciating could come out from your throat.

 

 “Professor Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall?”

 

 You recognized the voice speaking to be Madam Pomfrey’s, whom you assumed had been standing and watching you silently this whole time. Which reminded you, what happened after you blacked out from the kiss? And you didn’t feel like going totally insane yet so someone must’ve casted _Expecto Patronum_ in time, but whom? And what happened to Beca, was she harmed too?

 

 “Ms. Mitchell and Ms. Granger are back from their classes. They wish to take over for you so you can go back to teaching and other Headmaster businesses.” oh, well that answered it, Beca was safe. Safe enough to go to classes and just leave you here. _Wow where did that come from?_

 

 “I suppose we can go back, Minerva. The two of them would watch over Alec, she hadn’t been so heavily affected by the kiss. I’m sure she’d be fine in no time. I’ll send Cornelius an owl as soon as I can too.”

 

 There was the sound of foot steps and chairs dragging, thuds of something coming in contact with wood and deep breaths being taken. You felt a hand covering yours. It was warm and strong, and you had a feeling you should know whose it was but you didn’t.

 

 “You take care of your little sister, okay?”

 

 “Yes, mom. Hermione and I will be here.”

 

 You didn’t hear a response from your mother, so you assumed she nodded at Beca and walked away from the infirmary with Headmaster Dumbledore in tow. Hermione had yet to spoken a word though, it slightly worried you. Even in this state of angst, you wanted to know what she was thinking, how she was doing.

 

 There was a tiny voice inside your head telling you that she could care less about you, but you tried to ignore it. It along with the heavy pang on your heart that it caused.

 

 “I wish I could have been faster. If I had, I would have been able to warn Alec about that Dementor and none of this would have happened.”

 

_You learned the counter spell, yet you couldn’t even perform it. See how upset your big sister is? It’s because of your useless arse._ The voice continued to echo in your head, adding another pang of pain into your chest.

 

 “No, Beca. You tried your hardest to save her. You were the one who casted _Expecto Patronum_ , things could’ve gotten m-much worse had you weren’t there.” _did you hear how Hermione’s voice breaks, you little shit? You did this._

 

“I just… I just wish I could’ve done different." _She wished that she hadn’t saved you at all. Who would want a little sister like you._

 

“There’s nothing more you could’ve done. But I could. I could have been there if it weren’t for my obsession with getting the darn most trivial references correct. I should’ve been there with her _.” your best friend is blaming herself because of you, do you see what you’ve done?_

 

 “I’m her big sister, Hermione. I should have been the one to protect her!” _great, now Beca’s yelling at Hermione. Are you happy now?_

 

“It doesn’t matter what role either of us have in her life! I’m her best friend and I feel just as obligated to protect her as you do!” _you’re a burden, Mitchell._

 

“I would die if it means I can protect her!”

 

 “And I would die too knowing she won’t ever be the same as before all this, Beca!”

 

 You didn’t even realize when you had started crying hysterically, eyes wide opened and screaming _no, no, no_ again and again. You registered strong arms holding your head, lips on your hair and hands clutching your knuckles as you sobbed.

 

 You also registered approaching foot stomps and nonstop worried chattering but didn’t even have the energy to decipher who it might have been due to the heavily induced angst slowly creeping up and eating you whole.

 

 Images of your birth home appeared in your head, of hurtful words, heated arguments, and broken furnitures.

 

  _You cheated on me, you bastard!_

 

_I'm leaving because of you two, I never wanted children like you, a family like this._

 

_I shall not have children who are freaks! Get them out of my house!_

 

Images of new home, being alone under the stars, so lonely as you watched neighborhood kids made friends, so terrified of being left behind when your mother and Beca just didn’t have time for you.

 

_Just look at her. She’s nasty._

 

_I don’t want to play with you!_

 

_I’m sorry, dear. I really need to finish grading these tests. I can’t come home yet._

 

_Sorry kid, but I promised Chloe I’d accompany her to Hogsmeade this weekend. Have fun with Hagrid?_

 

Images of things unreal that you had kept hidden and untold for so long, you had almost forgotten how much they hurt you, hurt you deep and hurt you good.

 

  _You are never going to find someone who loves you with a face like that._

 

_Your parents’ marriage was a joke, why should our relationship be any different?_

 

_Why should you love yourself? I mean, you hardly have anything anyone can love._

 

_I never said I loved you._

 

_You’re a horrible friend. I never liked you anyway._

 

_This world would have been better off without you._

 

_I wish I had never adopted you as my child._

 

_I wish I never had a little sister like you._

 

_I wish we were never friends. I regret making you my best friend._

 

The pain just got so overwhelming at one point that you registered yourself on the verge of a seizure before going slack cold in your sister’s embrace, your best friend’s hands clutching and nails digging into your skin, both eyes closed shut and breaths heavy, shallow, empty.

 

 You couldn’t move, but you still heard Beca and Hermione's desperate cries of your name as you slowly slipped back into unconsciousness. You made sure to say one last thing before dripping away into what was sure to be a restless slumber.

 

 “Please don’t leave me.” and off you went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading this chapter, and I love the support as always! 
> 
> If anything triggers you at all, please let me know as to put 'trigger warning'! So far I don't feel like there's a need for it yet, but if anything bothers you, please don't hesitate and tell me!


	18. eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment of realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning: depression, mentions of anorexia & PTSD, I feel like it's very necessary for the story so please proceed with cautions!

 It took you a really long time to go back to the closest you could get of being normal after that horrid incident in the infirmary. You slept for two whole days without even realizing that you did, spent another five being isolated inside the four brick walls and then would proceed to go back to your daily life at Hogwarts like nothing happened.

 

 "You look horrible, kid."

 

 You nodded solemnly at Madam Pomfrey, who had been seen staring at you when you first woke up just moments ago. It was the day of your release, yet you could hardly feel any joy.

 

 Leaning on your elbows, you tried to sit up. But soon failed because your body was throbbing a dull kind of ache that you just wanted to melt back into the fabric of the bed.

 

 Tears started welling in your eyes again as you thought about how pathetic you must look, having to have someone help you sit and all the basic things any human should be able to do. You sighed, wiping the ones that betrayed and slipped out of your eyelids.

 

 _Gosh_ , you felt like a total loser.

 

 "Hey Alec" you looked up at the call of your name "I know this is futile to ask, but how are you feeling?"

 

 A sigh was your only answer after a long, long pause. You listened to the sound of Madam Pomfrey's foot taps, of the birds chirping outside the window, of literally everything your ears could pick up on.

 

 It was beautiful outside, sun rays in a vast of clear sky. No rain clouds, physically, in sight. Just the ones in your void of mind.

 

 "I'm tired, so tired."

 

 "Well it's understandable, you've been through a lot." you shook your head, staring dumbly into the pale blue eyes of the matron, the dilation of her irises' giving you a sense of life, grounding you to where you were at.

 

 "I don't know, Madam Pomfrey. I feel like it's much more than that, I'm not just tired. I'm exhausted, everything looks so dimmed in my eyes and I can hardly smile. When have you ever heard "I can't smile" from me, Madam?"

 

 She smiled sadly at you, placing a hand on top of your hair and stroke gently, so soft and affectionate that it reminded you of your mother's and Beca's touch. You listened out for more sounds, as it seemed they were the only things that could grab your attention right now.

 

 "Alec" you turned your head again to Madam Pomfrey "I don't think this is the Dementor's Kiss you're being affected by."

 

 That confused you. You were sure the Dementor’s Kiss was the only explanation as to what you were feeling right now, because you were as fine as any other normal student before all this had happened.

 

 Likely to notice the bafflement on your face, the matron elaborated.

 

 "There are stories" she said "that I've heard about, stories that I’ve seen reenacting in real life. Do you know, what mental disorders are, Alec?"

 

 Of course you did. Jessie herself had one, anorexia, and your lot of misfits had been with her every step of the way through her treatment and recovery process. She had it as a result of having everything at home so out of her control, and she was willing to elicit the only power she knew she had on herself, by cutting off her meals and eat less by the day.

 

 She was better now, thanks to the many support from her family and friends, but it was no pretty sight to see her refusing to eat and breaking down in the middle of the Ravenclaw Common Room on several occasions.

 

 You knew what mental disorders do to people who had them, affecting them in every aspect of their lives and their emotions. So what was Madam Pomfrey insinuating? That you were just like them?

 

 “What are you saying, Madam Pomfrey?”

 

 “At the Quidditch match, the Dementor had barely even touched you. Beca had flown in at the right time and casted _Expecto Patronum_ , which would mean that whatever you’re feeling right now isn’t an aftermath of the Dementor’s Kiss at all.”

 

 Your head was beginning to spin, hardly able to comprehend how accurate this could be. You remembered seeing the Dementor, but you hadn’t felt cold or anything like the books had listed when talking about what would happen during a Dementor’s Kiss. _So where was all of this coming from._

 

 “I don’t understand, Madam. If I came out of that unharmed, then how come I had visions of horrible things flashing inside my head? That’s supposed to happen, isn’t it?”

 

 “Alec, can you honestly tell me that those visions had come when you faced the Dementor? Or had they arrived at some other time?”

 

 Looking back, you realized it was true.

 

 The flashbacks and the voices, all of them had happened during the eventful visit of Beca and Hermione in the infirmary. What did it mean then, if they had come from when you were surrounded by two of the people you loved most dearly.

 

 “You’ve had a rough life, Alec. And I think the amount of things that you let piled up on you had finally exploded. The Dementor just happened to be a trigger.”

 

 A trigger, you had heard of that word before. A trigger was something that transported the victim of mental illness back to his/her/their origin of trauma. But that didn’t make sense, unless…

 

 “Madam, am I mentally ill?”

 

 Fountains and springs of tears seemed to burst out at the question, and you spent the whole day in bed, crying at the possibility that there was indeed something wrong with you.

 

 It felt horrible, realizing your deepest inner fears could actually come true one day because of the nature that you were. You sobbed throughout the night too, and only passed out when Madam Pomfrey had deemed you were soon on your way to die of dehydration and put you in a sleeping charm.

 

 The following morning, you woke up to the sound of your stomach growling. Madam Pomfrey suggested you go down to the Great Hall, seeing as how you didn’t need to be kept here anymore. The sad look in her eyes nearly broke you down again, but you resorted into giving the kind matron a tight hug, a sincere “thank you” and let the topic strewed into oblivion.

 

 As you walked, you couldn’t help but feel that sense of emptiness voiding inside your soul, and deep down you craved for music. It was something habitual, as you would put on your favorite music to drown out thoughts and scenarios that you didn’t dare to face when the situation called for it. You knew you wouldn’t have any of that here, and that might be the only thing you hated about Hogwarts.

 

 Your stomach hadn’t stopped grumbling for fifteen minutes now, perfectly understandable seeing as how the only thing you did for the past twenty four hours was sleeping and crying.

 

 You remembered stepping into the Great Hall, scrutinized under everyone’s piercing gaze before spotting and being engulfed in a big embrace from your best friend.

 

 Arms looped around your neck, her warm breath heaving down on your ear lobe, the scent of lily calmed you greatly, and you smiled for the first time in what had felt like forever.

 

 “I’m okay, Hermy. I’m okay.” you whispered gently, a ghost-like kiss placed on her hair just because.

 

 It all happened so fast, you thought it was a blur. First Beca, then came the Bellas and your Ravenclaw gang of misfits running up and wrapped you both in a huge-sized group hug. You couldn’t say you enjoyed being squeezed out of your oxygen much, but you really loved being back with your persons again.

 

 You smiled another as Hermione’s arms didn’t leave you like the others did, not for a really long time. Everyone at school went on with their lives at Hogwarts after that day, but some were nice enough to occasionally stop you and say that they were relieved that you were okay. You thanked them wholeheartedly, appreciative of the kindness strangers were so willing to give.

 

 Said normal, yet you could feel yourself changing into someone you weren’t before. Not in a totally bad way, but in ways where even you yourself could tell that you weren’t the same person that you were prior to the event at the Quidditch Stadium.

 

 You no longer found yourself smiling all the time. Your default expression became a resting face, a mopey resting face. It got easier pretending to be strong for everyone else, hiding your own feelings also became a much more relaxing task and taking notice of the words people often use turned into a habit. No more sense of adventures, but you still kept your mischievousness much to everyone’s (especially Tammy’s) pleasure.

 

 Your mother said it was a side effect (you had made sure the topic of mental illness was kept a secret between you and Madam Pomfrey), your friends said it was PTSD, the Bellas said (and cried) that you grew up so quickly, and Hermione just pulled you in her arms every time without a word. They weren’t the response you were expecting, but they somehow were exactly what you were hoping for. Your fear of ‘the unknown’ being forgotten and pushed under the rug.

 

 For the rest of your life, there were times when you found yourself in moments where you stopped for just one second and reminiscent of everything horrible that had happened just crept up onto you, so suddenly that you didn’t know what else to do but cry.

 

 Times when you felt like a total idiot for not remembering a wizard’s birth year.

 

 Times when you felt like you disappointed your friends by being so introverted that it was shameful and embarrassing.

 

 Times when you felt like you weren’t worthy of anyone’s love and such loneliness would take over you whole so abruptly in the middle of a busy day or a crowded street.

 

 Times when you felt like you were never going to achieve anything great in this world, and you felt this hatred towards yourself that no one could even fathom to understand.

 

 It helped when you had your mother’s guidance, Beca’s affection, the Bellas’ comfort and your friends’ distractions. But you couldn’t help but think, it helped most when you had Hermione’s hand held tightly and laced with yours every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! I am so appreciative for the good responses you've all been showing, like I'm so glad my first ever long fic is being taken so well!
> 
> To tell you all something, this chapter is heavily influenced by my own feelings. No, I was never officially diagnosed or anything (for my parents don't really take me seriously), but I do genuinely believe there is something about my mental health because Alec's entire monologue is something I go through every day. What I want to say, is that I get it. 
> 
> I sympathize with those who think their feelings are invalid because they think there is no 'official' statement to say that there is anything wrong with them, so they ought to have thoughts like "I'm just fooling myself, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm being overly dramatic over nothing." But it's not true. No matter how invalid you feel, your thoughts and feelings still matter and I'm one of those people who should believe that the most. So you all should too :)
> 
> Thank you again, and I will see you soon!


	19. nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The impending change of Alec & Hermione's relationship, and wingwoman!McGonagall because why not.

 Your friendship with Hermione wasn’t always sunshines and rainbows, much to your displeasure.

 

 There had been multiple times when the two most stubborn people clashed ideas and refused to back down from it.

 

 You didn’t like it when Hermione started ordering you what to and what not to do (even if it was for your own good) and Hermione didn’t like it when you just did everything your own way without thinking of anyone else involved (Hermione called it compulsive, you honestly preferred overly enthusiastic).

 

 They had resulted in many arguments, but usually it was you, who missed her presence, that backed down and tried to make things right. You never apologized unless it was for the right reason (like that time you hurt her feelings by making fun of her hair as an attempt to joke around), and neither did she. This friendship had been fair since the very beginning, and you both desperately wanted to keep the dynamic in tact.

 

 Your other friends had commented that it was a signature point of your friendship, and you could honestly say you hoped it would never change.

 

 In a way, that dynamic remained the same as it was, even when your whole relationship changed for the better. It happened in your fourth year, when the school was incredibly busy with the Triwizard Tournament.

 

 Hermione had been acting odd ever since the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs arrived at Hogwarts two weeks ago. You remembered, the first time she was behaving so out of character had been when you were too focused staring at a quarter-Veela (you shamefully didn't catch her name) and missed whatever she had been talking about. So she had been rightfully pissed, and you had tried to apologize but Hermione ignored you for like three days straight before finally caving in to your study-and-candy date offer.

 

_Platonic dates, don’t get too far ahead of yourself there._

 

 You had noticed that she’d get that kind of weird whenever a Beauxbaton student was around.

 

 Some of them were genuinely good people, and were just too unfamiliar with the British accent that they resorted to asking you for help in translating (Hermione’s French tutoring and television shows helped a lot, you were decently fluent now). In spite of the legitimate reason, your best friend would scowl every time a Beauxbaton approached the two of you and continued to grumble beneath her breath "attention-seeking" and "privileged snobs" which honestly baffled you to no end.

 

 It didn’t help when you turn onto the Bellas and your friends for advice. Beca just laughed in your face, Stacie and Chloe shared flirtatious winks, Emily started cooing, Jessie patted you on the back looking sympathetic and Peter awing at you in admiration “I didn’t know you speak French! Teach me so I can talk to them beautiful maidens!”

 

 You supposed you couldn’t be too hypocrite about the whole thing, seeing as you would get just as 'weird' whenever a Durmstrang student approached Hermione. Especially that Viktor Krum. Rumors had been going around about how he had his eyes on Hermione, and was planning to ask her to be his date for the Yule Ball.

 

 Not on your watch, he was not.

 

 You didn’t scowl at the bulky males like Hermione did at the girls. But you did send each and everyone of them an angry glare - the one Beca taught you long ago - that made them wrap up the conversation real quick. You weren’t too bothered with the amused eyebrow quirk you’d get from her later when they scurried their way out of your sight, just shrugging your shoulders then asked Hermione to help you get ahead in preparation for O.W.Ls the following year.

 

 Amongst all the ‘jealousy fest’ as Fat Amy  had dubbed it much to your opposition (since Hermione couldn’t be jealous), there was the one time when all things regarding your relationship with her was going to change. Changing into something bigger, something far more important than just a silly unrequited school crush.

 

 It was at the Yule Ball practice.

 

 Seeing as how the champions would be made to do the first dance, as a result, all students of Hogwarts were made to practice their ballroom dance skills a month before the day of the ball (the performance they had done when they first arrived made you think Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs already had this in the bag). You thanked your lucky stars that opposed to the original plan of letting each house have a separate practice session, Ravenclaw just happened to share one with Gryffindor instead.

 

 You sent Hermione a smile before going to stand with your friends, whom included a tutting Jessie, two smug Lou and Tammy and three very disapprovingly-looking Mavis, Peter and Michael. They had made you promise that you would be the one to ask Hermione Granger to be your date for the Yule Ball (they coerced you into admitting about crushing on your best friend during a Truth or Dare game, how evil). But you had been, and still were, so scared of the possibility that this could ruin your friendship, so you had given them a shrug as well as a "Maybe" much to their pleasure and joy.

 

 Though you thought you may need to have a talk with your lucky stars later because your mother - who somehow noticed this ridiculous crush you were sporting, you bet she was tipped off - had beckoned you forward to do the demonstration for the dances.

 

 “What? Why me, professor?”

 

 “Because I know you, Ms. Mitchell. And I know you can do this.”

 

 Your left eye twitched a little, super nervous at the thought of doing something so dorky in front of your crush/best friend. A glance over to the girl in question and she just nodded her head in the direction of the dance floor, with a lopsided smirk to sport. You scowled, she was so enjoying this.

 

 “Alright, now I need a Gryffindor, best to be a girl since most boys are the same height as Ms. Mitchell here.”

 

 You saw your best friend’s jaw dropped in shock, and you teasingly pointed at her, mouthing “It’s so going to be you.” She huffed, and did a neck slice movement that usually would have made you laugh. But you didn't even get a chance to react before your mother interrupted you.

 

 “Ahh yes, Ms. Granger!” _eh?_ “would you please step forward to demonstrate?”

 

 Hermione’s chastising glare told you that she thought you and your mother had been planning this from the start. So you shook your head profusely - as secretive as possible - and tried to tell her that you didn’t know anything as best as you could. Her eyes softened, but she had her arms crossed as she walked up and stopped just right in front of you.

 

 “Now, Ms. Granger” _yes mother dearest?_ “Have you ever had contemporary dance lessons before?”

 

 “I’ve had several of them, professor.”

 

 You knew she did, she had bragged about her awards at summer dance classes on several occasions. What she didn’t know was…

 

 “That’s great. Ms. Mitchell has had some of her own.” _mother!_ “I expect you two would do decent at the classic waltz.”

 

 As your mother walked away to play the music - using her own record player, you mused - you failed to notice Hermione had stepped two steps ahead and was really in your personal space now. Already a deep blush was etched on your cheeks as you stared into the beautiful up-close face of your best friend, with your heart thumping in anxiety.

 

 “Um, hi?” _very smooth, Mitchell_.

 

 “You never told me you can dance.” she looked up, straight in your eyes and just as desired, you found your nerves dissipating bit by bit. You reminded yourself, that this was only Hermione, your best friend, after all.

 

 “I didn’t?” she glared “alright I’m sorry, I must’ve forgotten. Though honestly, I’m not that good.”

 

 “We’ll see about that.”

 

 Hermione took one step closer and grabbed a hold of your hands, placed one on her waist and one cradling hers as she put her other hand on your left shoulder. You hoped she hadn’t taken notice of the way your breath hitched just slightly, ears surely a tint of pink.

 

 “I trust you know where to put your hands.” she smiled teasingly, making you chuckle in the process.

 

 “Of course, princess.”

 

 That came out so naturally that you wouldn’t even notice had it not been for her slight widening of eyes. But you found no time to apologize as the music finally started up and good lord, you wanted to cringe at the whole dorkiness of it all.

 

 “ ** _Tale As Old As Time_**? Really, mother?”

 

 You heard Hermione giggle at your mumble, but you were too busy concentrating to remember how the music goes so that you could lead. One beat, two beats later, as Celine Dion’s voice rang in the crowded room, you began to lead her through the waltz, just the way you remembered it.

 

 There was something strange there, as you and your best friend danced in the most unflattering costumes (ties loosened, wrinkled and untucked uniform shirt), in the most inconvenient venue (condemning snorts about who was going to lead since you were both girls) and to the most unexpected music.

 

 As Hermione looked straight at you in the eyes - her fingers intertwined in yours - you felt a sense of home, like this was what you were supposed to be doing in the future when you get older. You didn’t know the extent of your feelings then, yet you were already picturing a future together with her, maybe as friends or something more.

 

 It unexpectedly wasn’t scary at all, thinking about that while being your best friend’s arms. Or having her in your arms, same thing.

 

 As the final notes of the song rang, you let go of one hand for her to do a full twirl before pulling her back in a half circle motion, ending up with the two of you nearly nose to nose, her hands curling in your newly cut hair (you had always wanted to try a real boy’s haircut, so why not) and it just felt so good.

 

 Eventually, the two of you separated at the sound of clapping coming from everyone else present in the room. You could feel yourself blushing a deep shade of red as Hermione curtsied at you politely, and you hurried to do the same. Another glance into her brown eyes, which sparkled with mirth, and you just had to smile at how this was all so ridiculous and yet, felt so right.

 

 “That is how we will dance in the Yule Ball. Find yourself a partner and practice, everybody!”

 

 Much to your relief, Hermione didn’t stray away from you at all that day, always staying to be your partner. You put in every dances that you’ve learned into test run, feeling a euphoric sense of companionship as you and her twirled around the ball room, laughing at each other’s expenses like you always did.

 

 It occurred to you then that the only person you’d want to accompany you to the Yule Ball was the one standing in front of you, your best friend of four years and (hoping to be more) counting. It was worth to take the risk impending, so you took a secret glance at your lot of misfits on the other side of the room, practicing with their own partners and mouthed.

 

 “I’ll ask her to the Yule Ball.”

 

 Peter let out a loud whoop, amusing everyone and startling his own partner. Which only made you shake your head in embarrassment and rethought about how this was your life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It's gonna be fluffy for a bit before there's drama again. So I hope you enjoy, please tell me if you have any feedback! I'd love to hear them and improve myself! I'll see you all again soon :)


	20. twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It would be perfect if you were my date to the Yule Ball. May I have the honor?”

 You didn’t have a plan, not exactly. You thought asking someone to be your date with a big, grand gesture was plainly stupid and conceited. You didn’t have anything personal against it, but it just occurred to you several times that what if the recipient had felt pressured to give the expected reply and what if they had not been so happy about having their private life exposed in the wide eyes of the public.

 

 No, you weren’t going to do that.

 

 It wasn’t like you had much materials to go by either. When asking your loved ones for advice, all of them had given something that just hadn’t sit well with you at all.

 

 Jessica and Ashley had suggested waving a giant board saying _Will you be my date to the Yule Ball_ but that just screamed dorky, the level that even you could not comprehend. Not to mention so big gesture-y that you were sure wouldn’t sit well with Hermione either (which was weird seeing how she loved romantic movies but disliked anything that screamed that level of cheesy).

 

 Mavis had suggested leaving a note in one of her books, asking her to be your date then. You would have agreed to this one if it weren’t for the fact that you knew Hermione didn’t like being handed empty and insincere words. She believed actions to be more realistic and sincere, whatever that meant. So you thanked Mavis for the idea, scraped it off and went back to the drawing board.

 

 It wasn’t until Chloe made her input that you felt like this whole extravaganza wouldn’t be so hard after all. The peppy Gryffindor had suggested that you should just take Hermione out to Hogsmeade and casually ask her to be your Yule Ball date whenever you felt most right. It had sounded silly when she first said it, but she assured you that because you were best friends, the lowkey and subtlety of it all would help you greatly, if you didn’t want to make this weird between you both had she refused (it sounded very discouraging, but you would take it as tough love).

 

 You mulled over the idea for about two days before deciding to take the plunge and asked Hermione out for a cup of Butterbeer in Hogsmeade during one of your study-and-candy dates. If this was getting you and her together like Beca and Chloe had been for the past thirteen months, you definitely wouldn’t be dumb to say no.

 

 “Hey Hermy?” you called out as you and your best friend walked out of **_The Three Broomsticks_** , stomach full of pies and mouths still lingering of the cream mustache from the Butterbeer.

 

 “Yeah?”

 

 The moment had felt right. She was looking at you with an adoring look, remains of cream mustache still evident on her lips and you felt a surge of warmth and courage. You smiled softly, raising a hand to wipe the cream off her lips and was awarded by a really adorable smile. The one that even had the nose scrunch you were especially fond of.

 

 “I was wondering if-“

 

 “Hey Hermione!”

 

 You jumped at the unexpected interruption, but Hermione’s hand squeezing yours grounded you back to the situation at hands.

 

 Ginny Weasley was running over from some shop you had never noticed before, face full of glee and what seemed to be relief. Her red hair and freckles would have been a dead give away of her being related to the other infamous redheaded Weasleys anyway had you and her not been properly introduced by Hermione long back into your second year.

 

 “Hello Ginny.”

 

 “Hey, have you gotten your dress for the Yule Ball ready yet?” _oh jeez, right on the topic too?_

 

 “Um no, I haven’t.”

 

 “Great! Would you like to join me in looking for something? There won’t be too much free time to go looking for one if we don’t hurry.”

 

 Ginny was only a third year student, you assumed she had been asked by a fourth year or above already since not all people at Hogwarts was allowed to attend the ball. Who could it be though, you would bet your money on Harry Potter (she seemed like his type) or Dean Thomas (he was her on and off boyfriend or something).

 

 “I’m sorry, but I’m in the middle of a conversation with Alec. Maybe next time?”

 

 “Please Hermione! I really need someone to help me look!”

 

 You sighed internally, getting yourself ready for the brush-off. Maybe this was a sign, you shouldn’t keep your hopes up and thinking you had a shot with such a beautiful girl like your best friend.

 

 “It’s okay, Hermy” you squeezed your intertwined hands, nodding lightly “you can go help her if you want. We can hang out some other time.”

 

 “See, Alec doesn’t mind! Please, Hermione.”

 

 You could see Hermione’s gears turning in her head, a torn expression on her face as she bit her lips in thinking. When her eyes lit up, you assumed that she was going to say sorry and that she would see you soon after the dress hunting. But no, she grabbed your hand tighter and pulled you even closer to her side.

 

 “You can come with us? We’ll go look for your stuffs for the ball too.” _what?_

 

 “That’s a great idea!” _it is?_ “Can you come please, Alec?”

 

 Shopping (for clothes) had got to be one of your least favorite past times, and yet chances of you getting out of this one without consequences was near to zero. Because Hermione was giving you her puppy dog eyes and pouty lips, the combo she knew damn well would make you do anything, and you could already feel your resolve melting to the ground.

 

 So you sighed “Yeah I guess I’ll join you.”

 

 With a tug of the arm by your best friend pulling, you found yourself accompanying the two Gryffindor girls to the desired dress shop (Ginny had already picked one out, which was also the one she stood outside earlier, you weren’t sure why you were surprised).

 

 You were having a good time just laughing at some of the most ridiculous-looking robes on display (they got chicken feathers and equestrian-themed collars!) when you heard your name called from one of the changing rooms. So you skidded over and gulped a bit too quickly (too quick you almost choked) when you realized this was the room containing your best friend, your most likely to be changing and half-naked best friend.

 

 “Hey Aley, can you come in here for a second?”

 

 “What? Um, Hermione, you do know we’re not supposed to fit two people into one stall right?”

 

 “Oh don’t be silly. Just get in here and give me feedbacks on this dress.”

 

  _Good lord, how did it ever come to this._

 

 “Alright…” you stammered out, hoping to sound casual as you peered open the curtain and slipped into the room.

 

 Of course you just had to be floored the minute you walked in, what an obvious fact!

 

 How could you not when your best friend was wearing such a flattering, gorgeous white dress that flown just above her knees with tinsels and sparkles and everything magical. Also, might you add, while looking darn right like a real-life version of Cinderella. Even with her hair covered in snow from outside, you could still picture her as a bridesmaid, and you sure hoped to be one of the best men that was lucky enough to be paired up with her.

 

 “Hey, so what do you think?”

 

 Hermione did a little twirl, and she was smiling at you so shyly that you felt your heart ache a bit in joy, flattered that she could be so timid in front of you and yet so confident, like a queen, in front of everyone else.

 

 “You look great, Hermy. Is this the dress?” you smiled, gesturing to the whole gorgeousness with your hands.

 

 “I’m not sure, I keep thinking there is something missing. But I don’t know what. This dress is really cute though.”

 

 You nodded, and found yourself unconsciously stepping three steps forward, putting yourself directly behind Hermione, who had turned back to face her own reflection. Your blue eyes met her browns in the mirror, and the moment, once again, just felt so right. So right in terms that you couldn’t care less if there were only the two of you left in this world, you would just be content that your best friend would be whom you were going to spend the rest of your life with.

 

 You summed up all the courage you had, wrapped your arms around her waist and settled your head down her shoulder. A deep breath later, you asked her in a tone so confident and casual that you didn’t think you had it in you.

 

 “It would be perfect if you were my date to the Yule Ball. May I have the honor?”

 

 You watched, as Hermione took in what you just said and you held your breath in anxious when an unreadable expression appeared in the reflection standing in front of you. _Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe it was a horrible idea. Was this really going to ruin our friendship?_

 

 So trapped in your panic, you barely registered Hermione turning around and was now face to face with you, her hands splayed gently on your chest. A knowing smile was there on her face, and you felt yourself deflating a bit in relief, knowing your best friend didn’t hate the idea of you asking her to be your date so much.

 

 The smile didn’t mean she’d say yes though. The following words she said did.

 

 “As long as you get yourself a nice dress robe, because I am not waltzing with someone in baggy pants and a t-shirt, Ms. Mitchell.”

 

_She said yes, she said yes!_

 

 “Really? You would go with me?” _no don’t ask her again! What if she says no?!_

 

 “Of course I would, silly. I doubt anyone could waltz as good as you anyway. Would be a pity to have my toes stepped on constantly be the highlight of my night.”

 

 She shrugged casually, but the glint in her eyes told you that she was feeling as much merry as you could be right at that moment in that changing room. Maybe, just maybe, this could turn into something more of your favor.

 

 “Although, now that you’re officially my date, you’re going to have to get out.”

 

 “What? What did I do?” you asked indignantly, worried that you had said or done something wrong in the span of five seconds.

 

 “Nothing, you just need to be finding yourself a handsome dress robe. Knowing you, you would die if you have to wear a dress.” true, you would “And I, shall keep my dress a secret for your viewing pleasure later. So out, out of the room.”

 

 If you were asked had you felt disappointed when she kicked you out of the changing room then, you would say no. Because you could hardly concentrate on anything, much less emotions, when you registered the feeling of soft lips on your cheek before you were shoved out. The store lady had looked at you weird when you asked her about the dress robes, though you weren’t sure if it was because you were a girl dressing in what was mainly a men’s wear or because of the dopey grin you had on your face.

 

 You couldn’t care any less though, she said yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading, I'm so happy and glad that this story is being received well and the number of views is increasing day by day!
> 
> I will return soon with another chapter, and let the romance ship sails!


	21. twenty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic of Christmas is on its way, and also already wedding jitters?

 The start of your relationship was quite a bit of a blur to you. Not in the sense that you couldn’t remember any part of it, you weren’t that dumb. It was in the sense that everything had been such a divine that it felt like you were dreaming a hazy, wonderful fantasy that would immediately disappear when you woke up minutes later with blood rushing to your face and your mouth groaning about what could have been.

 

 This was all real though, and it scared you shitless but it was the most amazing thing you’ve ever imagined could happen to you.

 

 It all started at the Yule Ball, of course.

 

 The preparation for it had been exactly the definition of the word 'whirlwind', because there were so much to prep for and the two of you were walking on a thin line between friends and something more so casually that you didn’t know what to make of it.

 

 After the eventful ball-posal (courtesy of one lame Michael Lucas), Hermione became a lot touchier than she had ever been with you in the past.

 

 She would be the first to reach out and hold your hand, hug you by the waist whenever you studied together and always greeted you either with a bear hug or a light peck on your cheek. And all of it just made you bumble like a foolish baboon and at the same time, feel so good - because your best friend had felt the same and was unknowingly letting out a gate of suppressed desires in you to be released. You had always wanted to tug her on the hip or pull her by the hand whenever someone came close to bumping onto her in the crowded Hogwarts corridors. Sue you for being a cliché ass but she loved it anyway.

 

 You never talked about it, not until the night of the Yule Ball.

 

 Walking in with her on your arm, her looking so beautiful in a dark blue dress (she said it matched your eyes) and a hairstyle so fancy and gorgeous that you wanted to just drown in all of her glory, you felt like you were the biggest winner in the room. Not even Viktor Krum or Cedric Diggory, the all-star Quidditch Seeker and Triwizard Tournament winner respectively, could make you feel any less.

 

 You wondered what was weirder for everyone to see.

 

 Two girls being each other’s date for the ball, or you wearing a bright blue dress robe that didn’t even have a tinge of black - everyone knew it was your favorite color, literally everything you owned was black, or such a beautiful being like Hermione Granger would willingly be your date on the most magical night of the year. You reckoned it was opinionated, as you could hear the cheers coming from the Bellas and your gang of misfits even before you arrived at the banquet table.

 

 Being two of the most enthusiastic bunch, your lot of loved ones immediately rattled up in noises - mostly just the girls gushing over each other’s dress. You stood back in content silence, letting Hermione chat happily with your (damn should soon be) sister-in-law, who was also wearing a blue dress. Chloe's just matched Beca’s midnight navy eyes instead.

 

 “So, I see you’ve succeeded.”

 

 You nodded ambiguously, suppressing the wide dopey grin you had had on every day for the past two weeks. It was honestly starting to hurt your jaw. So you gave a pleased smirk to your big sister, who was dressed in a bright red and golden dress robe that looked awfully like it was picked out by her Gryffindor girlfriend.

 

 “Did Chloe pick that out for you?”

 

 “What gave that away, the colors so bright that they hurt my eyes or the fluffy shit that are flowing out of my arms.”

 

 “Most likely the tutu dress vibe you are giving out, Bec."

 

 “Watch it, kid. Or I’m telling everyone you peed in your sleep till you were like nine.”

 

 That shut you up fairly quickly, the horror of that one wet and sticky sleepwalk sent a shiver down your spine. _No, for the sake of my dignity and honor and everything just as important, that information shall never get in the hands of anyone. Or maybe I can just find myself a nice little corner deep inside the Black Lake and make a little home and stay there for eternity if it ever got out._

 

 “Um, why is your sister looking so pale, BM?”

 

 The rest of your lot turned over to you at Stacie’s question. You shook your head profusely, smiling stiffly while Beca just shrugged. Hermione went back to your side, hands curling onto your biceps and squeezed.

 

 “Are you alright?”

 

 She had been doing this pretty often, checking up on you and asking to see if you were doing well. You figured it was a habit formed ever since the day you sobbed like a baby in the infirmary, or maybe it was something your mother and Beca had asked her to do and it just became habitual for her eventually. You loved it either way, and you always made sure that she knew.

 

 “I’m okay, you having fun?” you smiled, grabbing a glass of orange juice for her from the table.

 

 “So far, absolutely. I want to go dancing with you soon though.”

 

 Hermione nodded gratefully as she took the glass, lips curled into a smile and taking your unoccupied hand into hers. Your hands kept intertwined as you made small talk with the guys, waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to signal for the official dance to start.

 

 A bit later into the ball, you were fascinated to see Ronald Weasley with Padma, one of the Patil twins. Not at the fact that he actually had a date (though that had been a surprise in its own) but the fact that he had glanced over at yours at least twice every five minutes.

 

 Said fascinated, read annoyed. Almost as if he was planning to do something about your choice of interest. Was he jealous or was he just being obnoxious towards Hermione, you didn’t know. What you did know was that you weren’t going to let Hermione out of your sight tonight.

 

 “I have to go to the bathroom.” _oh come on!_

 

 “Oh really? Do you want me to come with you?”

 

 You could tell Hermione was slightly confused at your obvious eagerness, but you sincerely did not want her being away. Call it blind jealousy, call it paranoia, you just wanted her near.

 

 “It’s okay, I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

 Chancing a glance at the youngest male Weasley from the other side of the ball room, you nodded. You said nothing else, not wanting to make Hermione feel like she was a property for you to own and order around. Besides, you weren’t even dating properly yet. You’d need to do something about that later.

 

 “I’ll be here if you need me.”

 

 So you smiled, trying to focus on how beautiful she looked under the bright chandelier lights and bewitched galactic stars. To your surprise, she swooped your face in her hands and placed a feathery, light kiss on the corner of your lips that left your body tingling and electrified in the best way possible. She pulled away, and you smiled stupidly as the two of you just looked at one another.

 

 Gathering all the courage you didn’t know you have, you too gave her a small peck on the soft of her cheek before dorkily shooing her away. You could hear sounds of cooing and teasing coming from somewhere around you, so you turned around and was met with several unsettling, manic grins.

 

 “Jeez guys, it’s not like I proposed or anything.”

 

 You laughed, already feeling a bit hot in the face at the mere thought of the idea.

 

 “Already been thinking about that?” Jessie asked, lightly nudging your shoulder “take the girl out for dinner first.”

 

 “Dude, am I going to get a little sister in law soon?”

 

 And came the onslaught of teasing remarks that made you roll your eyes in faux annoyance and blush like a beet red tomato. The thoughts of Ronald Weasley soon disappeared from your mind and you focused on bringing your face temperature returned to normal before Hermione came back. You really didn’t want to explain that all their friends had started betting on when your wedding was going to be, _good lord they were annoying!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading, again :) I always say this, but that's the one thing I'm always very grateful for. 
> 
> This chapter would have been better off uploading exactly on Christmas, but I didn't really care about the time of uploading and I really didn't want you guys to wait for so long. So here it is, we'll get the climax of the romance ship next chapter ;) please stay tune, and I'll see you all soon!


	22. twenty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for. #snogging

 Hermione came back just moments after, relieved you greatly when she didn’t seem any different nor the bit upset. Maybe you had been a tad bit too paranoid. The two of you spent a few more minutes playing around with your lot of loved ones until it was finally time for the Yule Ball to start.

 

 You waited patiently, as the champions of the Triwizard Tournament started off the dance with their own partners. As the music reached its climax, you felt a squeeze on your hand and you turned to see an excited smile etched on your best friend’s face. So you grinned in return, and when it was finally time for everyone to dance, you gave a wink and cheekily asked.

 

 “May I have this dance, princess?”

 

 She laughed at the nickname (that once again escaped without your knowledge or intent) but nodded, took your hand and the two of you went straight for the center of the ball room.

 

 The music was decent, though it sounded painstakingly familiar. You laughed the minute you realized its origin, and Hermione quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as you led her through the dance.

 

 “Mom made me play this when she had me practice my ball room dance skills. In my head, I imagined I’d be dancing to this with someone special someday and I should be prepared, so I practiced really hard.”

 

 “Oh really? Are you dancing with someone special then, your highness?” the teasing name spurred a laugh, hers ringing in your ears and sent electric waves down to your spine.

 

 “I guess you can say that.” you winked “she’s my best friend, and she is quite special, many people says.”

 

 “Fascinating. Tell me about her.”

 

 So she was fishing. You could roll with this.

 

 “Well, she’s smart, smartest of our year actually. Brightest of our age. A bit of a nerd, no, definitely a nerd. She’s very kind, as in kind of very feisty.” Hermione hit your chest lightly, her nose scrunched up in a challenging frown.

 

 “She hits me a lot, probably because I’m always so stubborn. She orders me around too, sometimes I feel like her personal assistant you know? But she comforts me in times when I need it, you can never tell if she was comforting you or not though. Never said a thing, that one. Only knows hugs and hand holds.”

 

 “Are you complaining then, your highness?” you snorted, then shook your head.

 

 “She’s amazing.” silence, sans for the jolly music and cheerful ruckus surrounding your bubble “She’s not like anyone I’ve ever met. She’s my best friend, in every sense of the word. My person, and I’m so grateful to have her in my life.”

 

 You were quite aware this was quite uncharacteristic of you to let out such a thing, but maybe it was because of the romantic atmosphere, or maybe it was because of the close proximity you shared, that you found yourself unhesitant to say things out of the usual.

 

 Hermione had gone quiet, though her chocolate brown eyes never strayed away from your cobalt sky. She looked, and just looked at you for quite the longest time before she sent you a smile. A smile so beautiful, so powerful in its wake that it snapped you out of your daydream. So you leaned forward, her lips emitting a content sigh as yours touched her forehead and then the tip of her nose.

 

 You were sure then, that the feelings you had for your best friend was maybe something bigger than you had thought.

 

 The two of you danced merrily throughout the night while stopping for snacks and drinks occasionally, once in a while swapping partners amongst your circle of friends but never strayed away from each other for too long.

 

 There was an incident with Peter trying to bring out some sort of breakdance and ended up almost splashing his date (some girl named MJ from Gryffindor) with the punch bowl that made you cackle so hard you thought you were actually going to cry. Hermione had been subtle about it, covering her mouth as she laughed and smacked you hard on the back to get a grip on your manners.

 

 There was also the incident of a burning dress robe, the owner belonging to some Hufflepuff boy who had ran out the door as quick as he could and left his date behind. You were sure Tammy and Lou had something to do with it, because they were currently swarming over to the boy’s date, Debbie Ocean and made no attempts to hide their flirtatious attempts. Debbie seemed be taking it in stride though, good for her.

 

 It was starting to cool off a bit in the ball room, you expected Hermione to ask for one last dance before leaving entirely but she surprised you by leaning over and whispered in your ear “Let’s go outside, I want to talk about something.”

 

 “Is everything okay? Did anyone say anything to you?”

 

 Your mind immediately jumped straight to the possibility of Ronald Weasley secretly approaching Hermione with ill intentions and instantly felt a surge of uncontrollable anger. It must’ve shown on your face, because Hermione hurriedly grabbed your hands and squeezed, reassuring that no, she was okay and no one had said anything. She just had something to be discussed at somewhere more private.

 

 You nodded, holding her hand as you went around and bid everyone a good night. Hard kicks to behinds and slaps on arms were given quickly in the short span of time that Hermione busied herself with bidding the girls goodbye, whilst you were occupied trying to shush anyone (mainly Stacie, Beca and the boys) who threw even more teasing jabs that made you blush a most likely to be non-existent shade of red.

 

 "Where do you want to go?"

 

 The night was still young, in your opinion.

 

 Walking out of the Great Hall, you noticed however that it was starting to get chilly. A few students were out, tucked in a dark (or for some, not dark at all) corner for some… snogging. You weren't sure what to think about all those sounds they were making. Not that they really made you uncomfortable, it was just messing up with your nerves.

 

 Deep down inside, you were hoping (if everything went well) that you'd get to do some of sorts with your best friend. Merlin did you just actively think about snogging up with your best friend, _someone send an ambulance._

 

 "How do you feel about the lake?" she asked, right hand once again intertwined in your left and you gave a nod, not trusting yourself to make a verbal response for your mind were still busy with images that made you blush beet red.

 

 Neither of you spoke, but it was a thing happening too often for you to be worried. Hermione, for all her times speaking out her ideas and opinions, never seemed to talk much around you. You had wondered why, but never dared to ask. She just always looked like she was content listening to what you had to say or enjoying the peaceful calm (that you felt) whenever the two of you would spend time together.

 

 The only thing you had spoken to one another during the whole journey to the Black Lake was her saying "thank you" when you had draped your jacket over her shoulders and you replied with a "no problem".

 

 You arrived at the lake soon enough, onto the familiar patches of grass where you and her had really become best friends.

 

 "So, do I need to be worried? Or kick someone's arse?"

 

 "No, no." she laughed softly, head leaning comfortably to lie on your right shoulder. "I just… I just wanted to talk in private."

 

 "You do know 90% breakups start off with that phrase, right?"

 

 "Well it's a good thing we aren't breaking up. Now be quiet so I can gather my thoughts."

 

 You obeyed immediately, signing a zipper locked to your mouth and she gave a satisfied hum. For how long you had been laying there under that tree, you weren't so sure. It had definitely been long enough for you to start imagining about thirty different scenarios as to why she brought you out here in the middle of nowhere (no one was around, you could totally call it that).

 

 The first one was Hermione revealing herself to be a Muggle the entire time (ridiculous, you know). The thirteenth was Hermione being a Beauxbaton student and had been spying on Hogwarts for them the last four years (it made sense for two minutes, she was that pretty and she knew French). The twenty fifth was Hermione saying she loved you (almost made you squeal in cringing happiness but you played it cool) and so they kept on and on until you felt a prod on your chest that made you look down at the girl in question.

 

 "I think I'm ready to talk."

 

 You gave a nod, and a small smile just to be sure. Hermione inched up a little, so that she was no longer leaning on your shoulder (you barely suppressed a whine) and instead, leaned onto the tree body. The wind blew some of her hair back, almost looking like a Muggle hair product commercial you had seen on television. She gave a shy glance as you reached up to brush a stray behind her ear lobe, and smoothly slid your hand down to hold hers.

 

 “You’re very special to me, Alec.” she seemed nervous, so you tried to run your thumb on her palm in hope to calm her down.

 

 “And I didn’t really know what this was, so I went to the- ("library" you both said, and you earned yourself a playful glare for that) -yes the library, but there weren’t any book that helped explaining to me what all of this is. And you know me, I get so frustrated when I can’t figure out a solution to a problem by books.”

 

 True, Hermione had once (accidentally) kicked Crookshanks off her bed out of frustration when she couldn’t find the chapter in her reference book that had the detailed explanation as to why the _Goblin Rebellion_ had started. If only had she just been a bit calmer, she would have noticed your finger pointing right straight at it. It had taken quite a while, and Crookshanks didn’t come back to bed without an apology, before you confiscated her books and forced her to sleep.

 

 “But I want to know what this means. Together, if you’d like. Because I know you feel the same way about me too.”

 

  _Hold on. What? Feel? Too?_

 

 “I’m sorry, what?” yeah make her repeat it, you couldn’t believe this.

 

 “I like you, Alec. You make me feel special, strange but special.” _was that a_ ** _Beauty And The Beast_** _reference?_ “and I know we’re still too young to understand fully what this means. But I’m really hoping that, that you are willing to figure it out alongside with me.”

 

 You didn’t get speechless pretty often, most of the times you just get awkward and unable to chain up a perfectly coherent sentence. But fully speechless though, that was rare. You stared at her for a long while, mouth gaping as you registered what she had just said into the information processor part of your brain.

 

 “Hey” she sounded nervous, and scared, Merlin you didn’t want that “talk to me, what are you thinking?”

 

 You swallowed down a huge gulp, tightening your holding of her hand and shut your eyes closed. Images of that eventful day in the infirmary popped into your mind again, followed by a series of voices with words that had sent you into a near seizure.

 

 If it hadn’t been for the hands that cupped your face a second later, you wouldn’t even noticed that you were crying silently. But you didn’t want to give her any reason to be worried, not after a confession like that. So you hurriedly stammered out the first thing that had popped into your mind.

 

 “I don’t believe you.”

 

 Her eyes widened and she pulled back further away from you, making you want to kick yourself for your own stupidity. You hurriedly grabbed both her hands and clutched them tightly to your chest.

 

 “No, no, it’s not that. I just…”

 

 “Hey” you guessed you were still crying, because she was now leaning even closer than before and continued to wipe the tears off your cheek “calm down, it’s just me.”

 

 Somehow, she had curled you up against her chest and into one of her ‘feel-good’ hugs, triggering your waterworks even more. Lord this wasn’t how you had pictured your night was going to end at all.

 

 “I’m sorry, this isn’t how I thought I was going to be when I finally hear you say all the stuffs I had only dreamt of. I’m sorry, Hermy.”

 

 “Hey, you don’t have to apologize for anything. Just… maybe talk to me about why you don’t believe me?”

 

 “It’s not that I don’t believe you, I just can’t find any reason why you would feel the same about me. I’ve liked you for so long, even before I knew what it means, that I just… I can’t believe you’re actually saying this to someone like me.”

 

 “Alec, I…”

 

 “I mean, I'm me. I'm not Cedric Diggory-level of handsome. I'm not Viktor Krum-level of athletic. And I'm definitely not Harry Potter-level of famous. I just…" you paused, the knot in your throat making it hard to speak "Are you sure about your feelings, Hermione?”

 

 “Yes, of course I am. I don’t know what it means to an extent but I do know I don’t feel the same way for everyone. Alec, you’re my best friend. You’re gentle, kind, intelligent, brave and so caring towards me that it makes me want to cry sometimes.

 

 You’re my best friend, and you’re a great one. You say things out loud when no one else did, you pay attention to things no one’s noticed and you, you care about me like no one’s ever did. My parents love me, I had friends but there had never been anyone who made me feel the way you do. I had had crushes on boys before (you winced internally) but this feeling, it's brand new territory for me too, Alec.”

 

 She paused, and you watched as her brown eyes darted between yours with a glint of determination and nervousness. You weren’t sure how it was biologically possible to feel so many butterflies in your stomach without exploding to bits.

 

 “Can I please kiss you?”

 

 You didn’t know how it happened, or how you even said that and managed not to go drown yourself in the Black Lake afterwards. But you did, you were sure you did because her breath hitched for one second, her eyes darkened and before you knew it, everything turned foggy.

 

 Her lips was soft, and they tasted like the orange juice you just had at the ball. You froze during the first five seconds her lips and yours touched, but your brain kicked into gear and soon enough you were reciprocating with much fervor.

 

 It wasn’t anything like you had hoped, had imagined and had thought it was going to be. In the movies you had seen, the first kiss always started out either really intense or really slow. This though, this wasn’t anything like it.

 

 Changes of tempo and speed were always present and hands never strayed away from elbows and waists. It was like one moment you had the upper hand, nibbling and kissing her lower lip ferociously, but another had you whimpering under her goosebumps-inducing caress. She gasped as you licked opened her mouth for entrance, and you whimpered at the tongue that melted into a sensual dance with yours. Your mind flipped back to standing in the middle of the ball room, hands intertwined and hands on hips. **_Tale As Old As Time_** rang inside your head, as sounds of lips touching and humming echoed in the dead, cold silence of the Black Lake - a good distance away from festivities and civilization.

 

 You knew then, when you woke up in the morning after with your arms wrapped around your most important and beautiful person in the world, her hair falling like a messy mane and her mouth half-opened, letting out a bit of drool on your shirt and her head buried into your chest.

 

 You knew then, that you weren’t sure what this was going to become of. But you would be damned if you aren’t brave enough to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of new characters (not both will appear again though):  
> Debbie Ocean: from Ocean's 8, the protagonist of the movie/heist.  
> MJ: Zendaya from Spiderman: Homecoming & upcoming Spiderman: Far From Home.
> 
> Thank you for reading you guys!
> 
> This one was a rather long, because I wanted to develop Alec's emotions well enough for you, as readers, to understand about insecurities, especially hers. But all is well, our couple is finally together! I will see you again with fluff? drama? angst? I'm hell sure not going to tell you lol 
> 
> See you all next time! I love you all for the support (kudos and comments and everything else)!


	23. twenty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out can be hard, but it's always worth it when you're with the right people.

 You both came out the exact following morning after the Yule Ball, to put it simply, on Boxing Day.

 

 After awakening with your arms wrapped around each other, you and your best friend simply smiled shyly and shared a few chaste kisses before someone, probably you, asked what did all of this mean.

 

 Yeah, it was you.

 

 Because you remembered getting a particularly fierce kiss square on the mouth from Hermione, a kiss that made your toes curl and made you let out groans that sounded a tad bit too needy. The kiss didn’t last long, but the ferocity of it left you in a daze (you never really talked about the topic but you were pretty damn sure that this girl had had some experience, there was no way a beginner could kiss like _that_ ).

 

 She pulled back with a pop, turning you into a red shade of a lobster when you recalled what you thought about all the other kids snogging up in public and making such ‘horrid’ sounds just the night before.

 

 Now though, you just wanted to hear more of those from the breathtakingly beautiful piece of art sitting in front of you. Before you could, she stopped you as you leaned close with a finger on your lips and whispered cheekily “Morning breath, but I’ll let my girlfriend kiss me again after we wash up. Come on now.”

 

 Had you been concentrating enough, you would have opposed that she had kissed you already, so morning breath was a poor excuse. But your brain short circuited the moment you registered the word ‘girlfriend’ and it suddenly felt like you were standing on top of the world, wind flowing through your hair like a majestic king with his queen standing by his side.

 

 You were probably gaping for a good five minutes before Hermione realized you hadn’t moved from where you were and sat back down. Her brows kinda furrowed in worry, but the dazed look in your eyes must’ve given away how happy you were at this turn of event. So she laughed, and you kissed her hard to shut her up, and she didn’t complain so it was a win for both (more of yours but you couldn’t care less about scores).

 

 You were sitting in the Great Hall soon after, munching happily on your plate of fried rice and puddings for dessert when you felt a soft, delicate touch on your cheek. It felt familiar, and you connected it with the first time Hermione Granger had ever kissed you on the cheek in the dress shop at Hogsmeade. The surprise you felt weirded you out, because surely after getting so many kisses from her once you've actually manned up enough to ask her out, you were sure that the butterflies would have stopped, or at least, lessened.

 

 But they didn't. Instead, the feeling of her lips touching your skin only made you feel warmer, and henceforth increasing the intensity of the color dusting your cheeks. You blushed, bit your lips to suppress a grin as you turned your head.

 

 There was your best friend, giving you a sly grin (she totally noticed you spazzing, _ugh_ ), flopping down next to you at the Ravenclaw Table. You could feel your gang of misfits giving you both suspicious glances, but you could hardly concentrate on anything that wasn’t Hermione herself. She was dressed in her normal attire now, school robe and skirt neatly tucked, hair in its natural bushy state. But the glow, the after-glow of whatever last night was, it was all over the place and it left you gobsmacked, wondering how on Earth did you get so lucky scoring such a beautiful person to be yours.

 

 A movement snapped you out of your daze, as she suddenly leaned super close over to you, and her breath touching your ear lobe sent a tiny shiver down to your spine.

 

 “Hey, I forgot to ask earlier. But…”

 

 You nodded encouragingly, handing her a cup of orange juice just because. She smiled gratefully and continued “Would you want to tell everyone? About us, I mean.”

 

 Right, you forgot about that part. Glancing over to your lot of friends, who were desperately trying to pretend like they weren’t listening but they totally were, you nodded. You had trusted them the moment you let them in your first year. Three years later, nothing about it had changed.

 

 But this was Hermione’s decision as much as it was yours. So you grabbed her hand from under the table, squeezed and told her very gently that “I’m with you though. We’ll do everything your way. I’m just so happy you got me coming along on this journey with you.”

 

 Hands held turned into fingers intertwined as she nodded and gave you a light peck square on the lips, a soft smile adorning her face that made it almost impossible for you to look away.

 

 Which kind of prompted the atmosphere ruined shriek of “Merlin! Are you two finally together?!” coming from none other than your over enthusiastic friend, Peter. You glanced over to the rest of them, and couldn't help yourself but smirk when you saw the relieved, delighted expression on their faces.

 

 “Peter, quiet down!” _thank you Jessie_ “though yes, you two disappeared halfway through the ball. And Alec didn’t come back to our room at all. Where did you go?”

 

 “Everything is okay, right?”

 

 You turned your head towards Katie Singer, a fifth year who was actually Jessie’s girlfriend. They had gotten together at the beginning of the year, giving you all an excuse to have another coming-out-of-the-closet-party.

 

 Jessie had always thought she was straight, until she met Katie. Which made her the only bisexual one amongst your lot. Tammy and Lou had already decided that they were full-on rainbow type of gay, which you had honestly seen coming from a mile away, what with the whole ‘get Debbie Ocean to notice me’ campaign. Mavis, Michael and Peter were the only straights, for now. You didn’t know yet what to make of your sexuality, but you liked Hermione. So you were just going to be Alec who likes Hermione.

 

 Though you supposed this was worth calling for a celebration, so you put your intertwined hands on the table (where your friends gasped and cooed obnoxiously) and looked at Katie, who sported a warm smile with one of her arms around Jessie’s waist.

 

 “We went to get some air at the Black Lake. I honestly don’t know whether I am hallucinating or what, because Hermione Granger is my girlfriend now.”

 

 The lot erupted in cheers, with the girls (sans for Katie and Lou) swarming over to Hermione for, you were astounded to see, some ‘girl talk’. You must’ve had your mouth opened in shock, because the next thing you knew was your girlfriend (wow you loved that so much already) closing your mouth with her finger, placed a gentle kiss on it and then proceeded to turn her head back for some serious ‘gossip’.

 

 So you turned to the ‘boys’, whom were all awaiting with dorky grins and outstretched palms (which was out of the norms for Lou, who was usually calm and collected) and so you sighed, gave them each a high five before being swirled into a conversation where the only questions you remembered being asked were “How was the kiss?” “Did you use tongue?”

 

 Boys (and gays?). And yes, yes you did.

 

 “ALEXANDRA MITCHELL-MCGONAGALL! Did I just hear something about you and Hermione being girlfriends?!”

 

 Oh no, the Bellas. You totally forgot about them, and it looked like you were going to pay for not giving out information to the biggest Alec/Hermione supporter (Chloe said it, not you). The peppy Gryffindor's face looked almost as red as her hair, whilst the other Bellas were just casually standing in background, looking deeply amused and curious.

 

 “Um… no? I mean yes! Yes?” you panicked, looking around desperately for someone to help you get out of Chloe Beale’s wrath. You locked onto Hermione’s eyes, and immediately pouted.

 

 She simply rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper in Chloe’s ear. Some beats later, the redhead’s deep frown morphed into a giant grin then she pulled the rest of the Bellas into the ‘girl talk’ session that was happening over on your left.

 

 You heaved a breath in relief, glad that you hadn’t been killed just one day into a new relationship - the first one for that matter. A hand on your shoulder stopped you from turning your attention back to your plate of fried rice, and you looked up to see Beca (who had apparently not joined in the girl’s talk).

 

 “Congrats, kid. Take care of her, I already know she’s a keeper.”

 

 You nodded, and stared straight at Hermione as you spoke “Yeah, I will.” You and your big sister shared a look before looking back to the girls, happily enjoying just gazing at your respective beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character introduction:  
> Katie Singer: from TV series 'Once and Again'
> 
> Hey guys, I say this all the time, but thank you for reading! The fluff train will be coming for another chapter before something else a bit more exciting? I don't even know if that's the word I should use.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all are having a great day/night. I love you all, see you next time!


	24. twenty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes to a realization, as to how much of an impact her and Hermione's relationship has. Also Hermione's happiness is precious and needs to be protected at all cost, 'we've been knew'

 The respond you got throughout the day was not what you were expecting, but at the same time, exactly what you hoped for.

 

 When you and your best friend walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts together, hands intertwined, Professor Lupin was smiling really brightly as he cheerfully beckoned you over to your seats (later you knew he had made a bet about the two of you with the rest of the school professors, and apparently he won - much to your mother’s displeasure).

 

 As you sat down, you felt looks and heard murmurs coming from your classmates.

 

 It worried you a bit, not knowing what those stares meant and what those moving lips were saying. You definitely didn’t want to base your relationship on other people’s opinions (Merlin, you would never) but it would surely sadden you to know the feelings you shared with a special someone wasn’t so easy to accept.

 

 Beca and Chloe didn’t exactly have it easy at first either, there were some homophobic jerks that would come and bother them at least once every few months. Beca could usually handle them in a second, but you knew how much it had bothered both of them during that time. _Love is love, every love is just as precious as the other. Why does anyone else have to think differently._

 

 “Hey” warm chocolate eyes bored into yours, shining with worry and so much affection “are you alright? You’ve been zoning out for quite sometimes now.”

 

 True enough, everyone had already taken out their quills and parchments during the time you had been stuck in your mind. You hurriedly did the same, and whispered a reassurance into your girlfriend’s ear. That there was nothing to worry about, you were as happy as you could ever be. She nodded in affirmation, but her eyes told you that she wanted to keep guard on what you were feeling. And it made you smile, so big that it obviously relieved her as well.

 

 Professor Lupin taught your class _Riddikulus_ that day (why had you bothered getting parchments out then), and you were embarrassed at the confused looks you got from everyone in the room when the Boggart showed up in the form of you yourself.

 

 Nothing looked abnormal. Same blue eyes, dirty brown hair, tall statue, it even had that singular scar on your right eye that you'd gotten during a horrible car accident years ago (let’s just say Beca wasn’t as good with cars as she was at brooms). The Boggart was even wearing the same Ravenclaw-crested black robe and the exact pair of school pants as you were. But you knew better.

 

 The eyes of the Boggart were empty - not in the sense that it had no irises, but in a sense where you felt absolutely nothing but emptiness and heartache, so lonely and powerless from those blues. It tinged your heart, witnessing firsthand on what emotions could really do to a person. You later confided in Hermione that your biggest fear was loss. You were afraid of being left behind or left to yourself for a really long time.

 

 That was why the Boggart looked how it did. You reckoned that must be how you would turn out if you hadn’t have her and your amazing friends and family here with you.

 

 Hermione listened intently to every words, then promised you that you would never be alone again. Then she proceeded to tease you about how you turned the Boggart into a version of you that wore a lot of leather with many ears piercings and tattoos, horribly belting out an air guitar solo of **_I Love Rock & Roll_**. You shrugged, saying you thought you looked cool like that and got whiplashed when she said you in tattoos looked "really hot". Jeez your girlfriend really had no mercy.

 

 Also she was one to talk, Ms. What-I-Fear-In-Life-Most-Was-Professor-McGonagall-Giving-Me-A-Fail-Grade. You laughed loudly with your classmates when she, with teary eyes, turned your mother into an incredibly cheery (to the point of manic and disturbing) version of herself as she conjured papers and papers of certificates into the air, each of them had Hermione’s name. Bold, golden and shiny.

 

 When the class was over and you were saying goodbye because you had Herbology next while she had Potions, you were approached by Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley after your girlfriend had skidded off once she was done placing a ‘see you later’ kiss on your cheek.

 

 You frowned at the sight of the redheaded boy, and made sure he got the memo when he looked into your eyes. Harry seemed a bit awkward, fidgeting on his feet and avoided eye contact, well that made two of you.

 

 “Hi Alec, we just wanted to apologize.”

 

 “For what?” you suspected this wasn’t going to be good at all.

 

 “Ron never apologized to Hermione for being so mean, and I never apologized for not standing up for her ever. I also wanted to add that we are happy for you two. And if there is anyone who ever says anything remotely bad about you, you can come to us if you need it.”

 

 Ronald hadn’t spoken a word, so you turned your eyes away from Harry and looked at him instead. He too avoided eye contact, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here, as so were you. But you decided to hear them out anyway. So you might as well make the first move.

 

 “What spurred all this up? Last time I remember, you were eyeing my date twice every five minutes during the ball last night. Anything you want to tell me, Weasley?”

 

 “Look” he said “I hated her, okay? She’s bossy, borderline interfering and basically the most annoying girl I’d ever met in my life, so I talked trash and be mean, it’s what boys do. I was also the one to spread rumors about you two last year, and I just really want to say sorry.

 

 Because last night, she didn’t blink an eye when I had tried to spite her for being your date. She said she was sure I had some reasons for being the way I was, and she respected it. Just never treat you the way I treat her because it was going to be her who beat me up.”

 

 You had been aware of the rumor, and hearing how he had been the culprit behind all of it made you really want to punch him in the nose and watched as he wept his way to the infirmary. People had talked about how Hermione was only hanging out with you solely for the clout you were getting as daughter of a professor and was hoping she’d get onto your mother’s good side by doing so. It had hurt you both deeply, especially her, that someone could have talked such groundless words with an intention that meant in every way to hurt you.

 

 The rumor dissipated eventually, but not before planting an insecure bug inside your brain. In all honesty, you had the same doubt once in a while. Yet the minute you uttered the thought, you would give yourself a harsh pinch and turn to look at your best friend - reminding yourself how she had been here for you all this time despite everything and anything. It was plainly a disrespect to her trust if you had such thoughts in the first place, you concluded.

 

 “But after what she said last night, I reflected on my actions.” Harry cleared his throat all of a sudden “okay Harry helped me reflected on it, and we both decided that I would stop all this childishness and apologize. To you first, we’re dreading to reach out to Granger herself.”

 

 Barely suppressing a snort, you morphed your mouth into a smirk before saying “I would have beaten you to the ground every time you had done anything bad to her, that I knew off, hadn’t she advised me not to. So I resorted to pranks, like that Howler during our first year (“It was you?! My mom was so pissed!”), yeah that was me. Send my apology to Mrs. Weasley by the way.”

 

 A deep breath and a stern gaze later, you looked into both of their eyes and continued.

 

 “I would forgive you instantly, if my girlfriend says I should. So you better get to her before I start wavering my options. I still think you deserve another one for the staring you did at my date last night, Ron Weasley.

 

 And thank you, Harry. For apologizing. I hadn’t expected you to, but I’m glad you did it anyway. Hermione would really appreciate it, and I think you should take all what you just said to her. Like I said, I’m not the one who needs an apology the most.”

 

 You waved the boys goodbye and walked away right after. Later that day, Hermione gushed at the Ravenclaw Table (where you grumpily melted under the adoring looks the professors were not subtly sending you from the high table) about how both Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had approached her and apologized. You listened words for words, hands diligently sharing half of your mash potatoes over to her and a glass of orange juice as you feigned surprise and shock.

 

 Not long after, you found out she had known it was you they had first talked to since they said so. She was just playing to amuse herself for the sake of it. Rude.

 

 Harry and Ron later became her friends, accompanying her the times you couldn’t. You had never seen her so happy to make new friends, ever since that first day on the Hogwarts Express. And it warmed your heart so much, that you vowed to keep making her this happy no matter what anyone had to say or do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another fluffy chapter for you to enjoy, because there is going to be something a bit more exciting? coming in the next one :)
> 
> Once again, thank you to all of you for reading! I hope that when you finish reading this chapter, you'd see how big of a matter acceptance is to the LGBTQ+ community (I'm pretty sure most of the audiences reading this is gay anyway but it's about emphasizing the importance that matters, I think). I also really hope that you'd understand more about Alec's insecurities, since it's basically the foundation of her character. 
> 
> In real life though, insecurities don't make a person. It's what they choose to do with them that matters the most. It's what I personally believe, see you guys again next time!


	25. twenty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Alec's family background. And where it all began.

 You got the news of your birth mother’s death at the age of ten, and news of Beca’s departure when you were fifteen.

 

 About your birth mother, let it be clear that you hadn’t seen her since the day Beca turned eleven and you were nine, the day when she decided she wasn’t going to be your mother anymore. Resentment grew, but it didn’t mean you love her any less.

 

 One sunny day was when it all happened. You were sitting at home, reading **_The Tales of Beedle The Bard_** when the door slammed opened and Beca came rushing in. Little ten-year-old you were confused but delighted since your big sister was home so early from her summer class of whatever, which meant trashy TV and snuggling on the couch.

 

 But the grim look on Beca's face told you that there wasn’t going to be any of that today, and you watched (and crumbled inside) as Minerva McGonagall came running, cradled Beca in her arms as she cried over some random newspaper she had clutched in her hand and thrown away down the floor. You picked it up, and finally understood.

 

  ** _The Daily Prophet_**

 

* * *

On the morning of Friday, June the 13th, it has been reported that there has been a Muggle killing spree in downtown Newcastle, England. Several sources have told **_The Daily Prophet_** that the massacre was caused by a Death Eater. Their identity hasn’t been known yet for the chaos of Aurors and Ministry of Magic staffs scattered everywhere at the scene of the crime, erasing memories and collecting the bodies of the deceased, most are innocent Muggles. The Daily Prophet will be on the look-out for an official statement soon, coming from the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, himself.

* * *

 

 

 There, on the front page, was the woman whom gave birth to you and left you in a nick of a second, pale as a ghost and laid motionlessly on the ground amongst several other dead Muggles. You had felt chills creeping up your spine as you stared relentlessly at the same cobalt sky eyes that you had inherited, and it didn't register in your mind that your 'mother' (for the lack of a better word) was dead up until the moment your real mother pulled you in her arms.

 

 Your father left you once and for all. Your mother left you, twice. And now, Beca was too.

 

 “You’re leaving?!”  You shouted angrily, not even caring about startling other students whom were walking by the quad. Beca sighed, and tried to speak but you cut in just in time.

 

 “Are you seriously saying that you’re leaving for the US right after graduation?! Tell me, Beca. Tell me, is it true or is it not!”

 

 “It is true, Alec. But you’ve got to understand. I scored a job at a recording studio there and Chloe-“

 

 “Chloe! Is she coming with you too? That’s great, no wonder why it is to easy for you to just pack up and go. You have your _girlfriend_ with you for Merlin’s sake, I’m surprised you’re still here!”

 

 Never in your life had you felt that type of anger. It was blinding all your common senses and made you say things you were sure you would regret. The fury didn’t step aside even when Beca froze in her stance, eyes clearly hardening and showing signs of withdrawals.

 

 “What’s that supposed to mean, kid?” her voice shook, but damn Merlin if you were going to back down just because of it.

 

 “It means I find it absurd how you can just leave your little sister here and go travel off to some foreign land with your lady love! You promised, damn it Beca. You promised that you were going to be here for me, that you would stay, that you wouldn’t leave me.”

 

 “I’m not leaving you, I’m always going to be here when you need me too.”

 

 “But just five thousand miles away?! Because that is going to make a fucking difference!”

 

 You could feel the worried looks the Bellas, your girlfriend and your friends were beaming at you and your sister from the other side of the quad, boring at the back of your head, but you weren’t done yet. Every feeling of hurt seemed to be flooding all over you at once, and at this point, you felt like a dam being crushed opened.

 

 “Gosh we are wizards for crying out loud. Stop making this such a big deal!” _how dare you._

 

 “It doesn’t matter whether we are wizards or Muggles! This is about you, packing up everything and leaving the one who needs you the most! Five thousand miles make a fucking difference, Rebecca. Instead of that twenty miles YOU had promised me you would be. I was beyond relief to hear you'd still be here, and now I found out from a _professor_ no less that you were leaving! You lied to me, made me keep my hopes up and proceeded to let me down, that’s what fucking matters!"

 

 It was undeniably painful, the moment you registered "I heard your sister is moving soon. What are your plans for next year then?" from Professor Snape in Potions class. You had stuttered like a complete idiot, having not even a clue as to how to answer him. The questions came later than the anger, so you rudely bolted out of the room without saying goodbye to your professor and went in search to find Beca Mitchell.

 

 "I had to watch our father leave us with suitcases in his hands, with dreams and fantasies of a new family. I had to watch our mother leave us with nothing more than hurtful insults about freaks and monsters and abnormal lives. I had to watch her leave us a second time the day she got killed in the crowded street of Newcastle! And if you think I am going to sit here and watch you leave me for some fucking recording studio and your pretty little girlfriend, then don’t you even dare call yourself my big sister.”

 

 You realized your voice had broken multiple times during the speech, but didn’t realize you were crying up until the moment you tasted salt on your lips and hurriedly wiped them away. You didn't want to seem weak, especially not now.

 

 Beca had never looked so small in your eyes. Your older sister avoided all sorts of eye contact, head tucked down, arms hugging her sides and you could see how hard she was trying to suppress her tears from how tense her shoulders looked. But you were hurting too, and you didn’t allow anyone to make you feel guilty for it.

 

 “It matters that I need you right now and you are going to leave. What would make a difference when I need you once more and you are continents away. Nothing, Beca. Five thousand miles have nothing on you, you just decided that you didn’t need me, that you would leave just like mom and dad did.”

 

 You walked steps away, passing by her, but stopped just when you were right by her side. Her right shoulder slightly grazing your left one, and you felt them both shaking at the ferocity of your tears.

 

 With one more thing to say, you spoke up, the vulnerability in your voice hurt you deep enough to feel it as you project it out loud. You could hear something crack opened, although you honestly couldn't tell whether it was your voice or your own heart.

 

 “Have a nice life.”

 

 Then you walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the 'exciting' chapter I was talking about, of course I have to leave it on a cliffhanger so that you guys would be more curious (or at least that's the effect I was going for lol)
> 
> I'll see you guys again soon! Please enjoy :)
> 
> Edit: fixed a little bit about the part where Beca first found out about her mother's death, time error and whatnot.


	26. twenty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolve of a conflict, and Alec is finally moving on

 No one dared to approach you that day, and you chose to close yourself off away. You’ve started doing that since you were released from the hospital wing during your third year, and honestly you couldn’t tell whether or not was the whole closing-off thing actually beneficial. It was just… easier. Hermione would be so disappointed if she knew about this, she had tried so hard to make you feel more comfortable speaking your thoughts out. And yet, here you were.

 

 You sulked miserably in your lone corner of the library, which nobody knew of, after getting away from Beca. Not even Hermione knew. Images of your fight kept flashing over and over again in your head, and they clenched painfully at the insides.

 

 You weren’t quite sure as to what you were most hurt about. The fact that Beca lied to you about staying here, or her keeping this a secret when there was only a week until graduation, or just simply the (justified, reminded by the voice in the back of your head) mistrust your older sister lied within you.

 

 The panic attack, which you had learned to call the seizure-like incident because that was the more accurate term, was making you feel like it was going to creep up on you at any given time and you would explode in tears and other questionable substances if you don’t get it out soon. You dreaded the moment it’d actually come. Deemed as one of the fearless one amongst your peers, that thought alone scared you shitless.

 

 It was getting close to that stage again, where voices would say You’re not worth a thing! and Of course she’d leave, just look at yourself! and more of similar words. Honestly, you had no idea how the elder librarian had not heard your crying by now. You chalked up to the sad, pathetic fact that you were so used to muffle your own cries so that no one would hear.

 

 With so much pent up feelings inside, you did what you thought was best in situations like this, flying.

 

 You had to wait till night, since there was no way you could fly in broad daylight when the pitch was already booked for Quidditch and Flying Lessons. Patiently you sat in the library, until Madam Pince shouted at you to leave in time for the dinner feast. You skipped it of course, opted to go back to your dormitory and feigned sleep. To your relief, none of your friends had bothered to check whether you were really sleeping. So you waited, until snores gravitated from one bed to another, and sat up.

 

 Dressed in a simple pair of leggings and a sweater, you hopped down your bed quietly, grabbed your Nimbus 2000 and exited the Ravenclaw Common Room. As stealthily as possible, you put up your hood and slowly trailed down the steps of stairs. Through paintings and passages and staircases that were almost impossible to pass by in such darkness, you managed to finally arrive at the Quidditch Pitch.

 

 You skimmed the place with a numb ease, the wind seeping into your skin like a perfectly fit dress robe.

 

 Another scan of the perimeter just to be sure the coast was clear, and you were off.

 

 Hands tightened your grip around the broom, you made insane steep dives and complicated loops around the goalposts, going as fast as you could and then abruptly changing speed. The loud sound of the wind flapping in your ears worked as a distraction and isolation, that way you won’t be able to focus on anything else except your flying.

 

 Around forty minutes passed and you were beginning to feel exhausted. The tiredness made you feel good, almost as if it relieved some of the anger and hurt you felt.

 

 Sweater gotten rid off, you were left only in your sweatshirt and leggings, the cold breeze sweeping by and making the fabric hug tighter to your body. It was definitely freezing by this time of year, but you honestly didn’t care. Heaving one last sigh, you gripped the broom and shot it upwards. Then proceeded to dive, dive as fast as you could.

 

 Nick before touching the ground, you steered up with your hands and jumped, both feet now placed comfortably on the broom as you glided through the pitch like a surfer on waves. It was a neat trick that Beca herself had taught you - you groaned as your mind steered back to your sister once again. But before you could start replaying the event happening earlier today in your head for the nth time, a voice suddenly spoke and it snapped you right out of your musings.

 

 “I didn’t know you can do that.”

 

 Startled, you lost the grip and slipped. At the shriek that followed, you let out a sigh of relief as you managed to hang onto the broom with one hand. That was a really close call though.

 

 “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

 You looked back onto the audience stand to see your girlfriend, dressed in a pink pair of pajamas, adorning a red and golden beanie and arms holding your previously discarded sweater. She looked worried, and it saddened you even more to realize that instead of getting a good night sleep in her cozy dorm room, Hermione was out here fussing over you and it just made you feel so undeserving of her love and affection, or of anyone’s for that matter.

 

 Sighing, you lowered your broom and landed down next to her. You sat down on the bleacher, and let her drape herself all over your right side, her arms wrapped around your shoulders in a familiar embrace, while you used your unoccupied hand to wipe the remaining sweats still dripping.

 

 “It’s okay, you didn’t scare me too badly. What are you doing here, did you know I would come out?” you asked, casually placing a light peck on her head.

 

 “No, maybe? I wanted to see you so I dropped by but your bed was empty. I had a feeling I would find you here.”

 

 “And I thought you said you hated Divination, read about that in the tea leaves?”

 

 She smacked you lightly on the chest, pouting playfully as you laughed. Good Merlin you had missed being able to laugh.

 

 “I borrowed Harry’s Invisibility Cloak” she raised the object in question “I had to practically snuck into his room, shook him awake for it.”

 

 “Poor guy, did you just want to see me? For no reason?”

 

 “Well…”

 

 You sighed again, already knowing where this conversation was going. You couldn’t say you didn’t feel guilty after all you told Beca, but you believed you were entitled to feel hurt about everything too. So you buried your face in her hair, an arm wrapped tighter around her waist and mumbled tiredly “How is she?”

 

 “Horrible, Chloe told me she’s been crying for hours. I’m not saying this to guilt trip you, Aley. I believe you have good reasons for doing what you did.”

 

 She was so perfect that it made you want to cry all over again “Thank you.”

 

 “Can you talk to me about it? Your reasons?”

 

 You didn’t answer, as you tugged her up and walked away from the Quidditch Pitch, heading back into the Hogwarts castle. You could feel her squeezing your hand in confusion, so you turned around.

 

 “It was getting cold outside, I don’t want you to be sick.”

 

 “Alright, where shall we go?”

 

 You mulled over it for a moment, then answered “Gryffindor Common Room.” Hermione nodded and took the lead, making sure you both were perfectly covered under the Invisibility Cloak.

 

 “Fairy Lights” she said to the Fat Lady portrait (who understandably whined at being woken up so late) and you both strolled quietly inside.

 

 It was dark, but slightly enlightened and cozy from the fireplace. You sat yourself down on the carpet near it, rubbing your hands to warm yourself up. Your girlfriend came to sit next to you after a few moments, apparently she had gone to get blankets and pillows.

 

 “Thanks, Hermy.”

 

 You said after a while of readjusting your location and position. You were now lying on your side next to the fireplace - with Hermione in your arms, her back flushed against your front as you both were cocooned in warmth. Face fo face with the fire, you started thinking and arranging your words, knowing your best friend was still expecting an answer to the question she asked prior.

 

 “You remember the D.A.D.A lesson we had with Professor Lupin a few months ago? With the Boggart?”

 

 “Riddikulus, yeah I do. What about it?”

 

 “Do you remember what my Boggart was?”

 

 “You, though I still don’t know why. It just looked exactly like you.”

 

 She had turned to look at you now, and you had to smile at the adorable confusion on her face. You couldn’t help yourself but to kiss her, which made her smile against your lips and reciprocated softly. Another kiss on her nose then you pulled back, and proceeded to explain.

 

 “What was different about that Boggart was its eyes. If you look into them, you would see that they are the emptiest, shallowest thing you could ever see. So full of fear, helplessness and vulnerability, visible within just one glance.”

 

 You paused then continued “My greatest fear in life is loss. That is why it looked the way it did. Becoming lonely, weak, vulnerable and helpless, these are my worst fears.”

 

 You felt a hand caressing your cheek, and you knew you had started to cry again. Tears made you feel incompetent now, so you wiped them off, and tried to finish your story.

 

 “When Beca told me she was moving away, I felt like every single one of my fear was about to come true. Everyone I had ever loved was leaving me one by one, and I couldn’t just stand there and watch her do that. I know I went over the line but the pain was just too much. I didn’t mean to talk about Chloe like that either, was she mad?”

 

 “No, she was as sad as Beca was. They didn’t talk at all despite us asking them questions over and over. I haven’t heard from them since Beca excused herself from the group.”

 

 “Gosh I’m such a terrible person.”

 

 You felt hands cupping your face and you peered through watery eyes, heart fluttering with butterflies at the look of affection in Hermione’s adoring browns. She wiped the tears away once again and started kissing them all the while, sending waves of somersaults into the pit of your stomach.

 

 “Baby, listen to me. Even if Beca is moving to somewhere far away, it really doesn’t mean that she’s leaving you. You told me about her dream of becoming a producer right? This is her dream coming true, but I’m sure she feels just as heartbroken as you are at the prospect of leaving.

 

 Life will go on, and people who may not be with you in the same place will still be present in your life, Alec. I am confident that Beca will go out of her way to make you feel like she’s never left at all. She’s your big sister, the one who literally gave me a sister speech just before the day of the Yule Ball (that was new information you needed to get back to), the one who would willingly risk her life saving yours from the Dementor’s Kiss and much worse things.

 

 Now honestly, you can’t tell me that you don’t believe that she'd still be here for you?”

 

 “I do, I believe that. I believe you. I’m just, I’m just scared.”

 

 “And it’s okay to be. I have said this more than once but I will gladly repeat it every day for you to remember, we would never leave you. None of us. Especially me. You are always going to have this obnoxious family to return to, and you’re just going to have to learn to accept it, embrace it and love it.”

 

 “I think I already do… love this family, I mean.”

 

 Maybe it was too soon for the big L word, but in your defense, it simply felt right to say that much when you lied in the warm embrace of the girl you had so much affections for.

 

 “So don’t be afraid, we’re here to catch you. We won’t let you fall.”

 

 Her silky soothing slipped into your ear, making you smile and swooped her in for an appreciative kiss, which she happily indulged in much to your pleasure. You stayed up talking for a bit more, then unknowingly fell asleep.

 

 The next morning, you were shaken awake by Chloe Beale herself with Hermione Granger still sleeping peacefully in your arms. Chloe’s baby blue eyes were still shining as brightly as ever, though you couldn’t help but noticed they looked sadder than they usually were.

 

 “You should get up to her room, it’ll be more comfortable there.”

 

 With a nod, you gently carried your girlfriend bridal style onto the stairs. And before you joined her on the oh-so comfortable bed, you turned to Chloe, who was about to leave you be, and beckoned “Hey Chlo?”

 

 “Yeah?” lord you were really going to miss those eyes and that smile.

 

 “I’ll miss you a lot, but I’ll be okay.”

 

 She seemed to get the message you tried to convey as she skipped over to hug you tightly, mumbling a “Love you” into your ear before pulling back.

 

 “Think you can talk with Becs later today?”

 

 “…yeah" you sighed "have her meet me same time same place as yesterday please."

 

 With a nod, she left you and Hermione be. You hoped to get a lot of sleep, because it was going to be another emotional rollercoaster ride when you talk to Beca. With Hermione holding your hand though, maybe you won’t be so scared.

 

 It was time you started to overcome this fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading. And once again, I just have to emphasize on how great it feels to have support for a 'mental child' like this story right here :)
> 
> The next chapter, Alec meets the Grangers as Hermione's girlfriend! See you all then!


	27. twenty-seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's summer with the Grangers!

 The best summer you've ever had in your life happened right before you entered your fifth year.

 

 You had no idea at first, that it was going to be such. The happenings before that had been very normal, you were just sitting with Hermione and your friends in the school quad, talking. You must've zoned out for quite some time (a rush of heat went to your cheeks when you realized you were daydreaming about the girl in your lap) because once you actually paid attention to what they were saying, you found out that the topic had unknowingly jumped into "what are you doing this summer?"

 

 Somehow you caught onto Tammy's answer of 'robbing a bank' and honestly, you wouldn't be surprised if she would actually do that for real. Hermione with one arm around your neck and the other holding a book (it seemed to be her favorite position, not that you were complaining), turned around to address you about the matter "What about you, Aley? What's on your summer agenda?"

 

 "Yeah, isn't Beca moving out soon? You would be home alone then?"

 

 You sighed at the accurate description, and said the same thing to Jessie whom apparently realized she was rather blunt. Weaving a hand as a sign of 'it's okay', you continued reciting what you knew about your summer so far.

 

 "Beca had already packed, she's just waiting for the N.E.W.T results before booking a flight. And as for being alone, my mom is supposed to be accompanying Dumbledore to Amsterdam for some annual wizarding convention. Then they would go off and do some secret research for the school, so basically I have the house to myself."

 

 "Imagine the parties you can throw, lots of boozes and hoes."

 

 "Uhhh, no hoes?" you smiled jokingly at Hermione's glaring look "but no booze nor party either. You know me, I'm the type to just binge watch Disney or whatever there is on television. Maybe I'll even learn Spanish, the possibilities are endless."

 

 "I would love to see you speak Spanish, Taco Bell would be a lot easier." Lou interrupted Mavis, asking what Taco Bell was as they didn't have it in Australia, she resulted in calling it alike to Zambrero, which you didn't even know was a thing.

 

 "Spanish is sexy, but have you tried French? Imagine all the ladies you can impress!"

 

 "We get it, Parker. You are obsessed with French girls." you snorted behind Hermione's back at Michael's jab "also in case you have forgotten, Mitchell actually knows French. Remember the whole Beauxbatons incident?"

 

 "You mean the time Hermione was so jealous I thought a dragon was going to pop out of her veins? ("Hey!") No offense, Mione. But you were quite scary that day."

 

 Your girlfriend just huffed in your arms and rolled her eyes, while everyone laughed at the ridiculous memory. It wasn't even anything remotely worthy to be jealous about. You had just been showing a Beauxbaton student how to get to the nearest bathroom and the foreign girl came out five minutes later, hugging you and gushing in French about how "I would have died in urine if it weren't for you!" ( _yeah it did sound a lot more attractive in French_ ).

 

 The hug didn't even last for ten seconds before Hermione showed up and cleared her throat, looping an arm around your waist and dragged you away from the beautiful foreigner. The rest of your friends were amused greatly, but you prevented anyone from making a statement about it, not wanting to further agitate your best friend (they weren't aware how scary Hermione could get when she's jealous, you were).

 

 "It's true, you got mad at me for no reason too." you sulked playfully, but smiling again when she placed a peck on your nose.

 

 "I am entitled to act on my feelings, and I definitely did not like seeing that handsy snobbish little-miss-perfect put her hands all over you."

 

 "Jeez Mitchell, if I had known Hermione was this hot being possessive, I would have asked her out way before you did."

 

 It wasn't long until everyone had burst out laughing again at the murderous look you were sending MJ, whom had joined your little gang of misfits not too long ago. You sighed internally, but content as your lot continued to talk about different subjects in the short amount of time before having to attend classes again.

 

 Later that day, Hermione slipped a note into your robe just before skipping off to attend her Potions lesson. You frowned in confusion for a minute, not remembering if there was anything you needed to discuss about in private. But you soon knew why she was being so secretive, as in you knew the moment you finished reading the note.

 

_“Aley,_

 

_Would you like to spend the summer with me and my family? They sent me a letter just now asking what my plan was for the holiday. And I would love for you to come and spend it with me at my home._

 

_Meet me later at the Astronomy Tower for your answer? I have candies (seriously my parents would love to have a word about your obsession with sweets, seeing as I am roped deep into this and can’t learn to say no to you)._

 

_Love, Hermy.”_

 

 You weren't supposed to panic as much as you did, but this was a big deal. You were spending times with your girlfriend's parents, THE parents. Of course, you had known Hermione sent a letter to inform the Grangers about the recent change in her relationship status, and they had sounded like they were happy for you both in their reply. But this was different, this was three months in the humble abode of the Grangers!

 

 Naturally, you sought out for advices from someone whom you knew had had experiences.

 

 "Really? You're freaking out over this?"

 

 Beca was looking so unimpressed that you weren't sure whether had you done something wrong. Maybe you were being overdramatic, but this was about spending the summer with their daughter not as her best friend, but as her girlfriend for crying out loud. You were entitled to feel a little panic.

 

 "Kid, you've met them before. This isn't going to be like those 'meet the parents' where someone ended up shish kebabed and the father making a winter coat out of your skin." _jeez that was too detailed to not fuss over_ "you have to be cool, and just be yourself."

 

 "And as adorable as Beca was when she panicked at the prospect of meeting my parents, I don't think it's entirely necessary either."

 

 You looked up to see Chloe flopping down on your sister's side, an arm immediately wrapping around her waist and her copper reddish hair nuzzling comfortably under Beca's chin. With a sigh, you deflated and contemplated whether or not you were actually blowing this out of proportion. It was legitimate to worry about 'meeting' the parents right? You weren't just being a big baby?

 

 "Hey Alec" you looked back up from your lap, feeling somewhat relaxed as an effect of Chloe's ever so calming blues "It's okay to freak out, though it's totally unnecessary. They will love you just like we do, just like she does."

 

 With that one last reassuring from the redhead, you nodded and thanked both for their time. Beca simply waved you away and went back to her book of **_Music Theory_** , Chloe sent you a double thumbs up with a mouthed "Good luck!"

 

 And that, was how you came to wait for the Grangers' arrival at Platform Nine and Three Quarters with your girlfriend standing besides you, suitcases and trunks under your feet. In hopes of distracting yourself from having a panic attack, you turned to take a good look at what Hermione was wearing today.

 

 This wasn't you being biased, but Hermione Granger definitely pulled off the simple t-shirt and jeans look to the T. You didn't recognize the tee, a blue and black one with a dragon on the front. It was loose-form so it didn't hug her figure, but definitely oozing the comfort vibe that you loved. Her curly mane flowed down her shoulders, covering the simple pink jacket you practically adored (not for the color, because _eww_ , but because it was the jacket in which she had punched Draco Malfoy back in your third year) and a pair of form-fitting blue jeans that really made her legs stand out.

 

 You didn't even notice you were staring rather intently until you heard a clear throat from Hermione herself, who was blushing a light shade of pink that you had to smile at.

 

 "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, the tints of pink still visible.

 

 "My girlfriend is pretty, sue me if I want to look."

 

 She hit you lightly on the arm, but kept her hands circling around it. You appreciated the touch, as it gave you a sense of grounding. You stayed in the position, planted a hard kiss on her lips simply because she looked really adorable and chatted about events happening on a Muggle newspaper once the PDA was over and done with. Few moments later, the Grangers finally arrived.

 

 Mrs. Granger ("Call me Wendy, dear!" she later insisted) immediately greeted you with a warm hug just like two years before, and Mr. Granger ("You can call me Mark after we have the conversation we need." which paled you and amused the Granger women to no end) shook your hand whilst giving his daughter an equally warm embrace.

 

 The summer had gone as well as you hoped, despite the slight occurrence of the "I will pluck your teeth out without sedative if you hurt my little girl" speech when you just arrived at the Granger family home. They didn't have a guest room (never felt the need for one, Wendy said) so you got to share with Hermione.

 

 Her bedroom had considerably less pink than you had imagined it would be, and it made you sigh in relief. You really didn't like the color at all, despite how good it did look on your girlfriend. True to your expectation, half of the room was covered in book shelves, ranging from all genres like wizarding achievements, romance novels and, to your hyper excitement, crime thrillers. The colors were pretty tamed, you could mostly see a simple shade of blue and white layering the entire space.

 

 It was when you got to the Grangers’ home kitchen that you were really blown away. Apparently, Hermione had forgotten to mention that her mother was a master chef.

 

 Wendy had offered to make you and your girlfriend an early lunch, which consisted of her famous pumpkin soup and risotto. To your expense, the risotto had been so delicious that you almost let out a really, and you meant really, inappropriate moan of exclamation. Wendy seemed to be aware of its effects anyway, and just grinned brightly in your direction.

 

 Later that day when Hermione dragged you outside to visit the nearby bookshop, because where else would a couple of nerds go, she explained that her mother used to be a winning contestant for Cambridge's Annual Master Chef. No wonder why, the woman was literally a witch in the kitchen!

 

 You got a bit closer to Mark during the next few weeks, as you bonded over soccer. Hermione didn't even know you could play the sport, and was pleasantly surprised when you and her dad first threw a friendly playoff. Asides from that one time when you almost ran into the goalpost (damn Hermione for that lip-bite she pulled out to tease you), you had impressed the Granger man enough and were on your way to become his 'soccer pal'.

 

 There wasn't anything else notably remarkable about that summer, but just the fact that you actually had companions when you least expected made it the best summer you've ever had. You got to go on adventures with your girlfriend, being treated with nothing but kindness and acceptance by her parents (almost like you were their own child, you dared think) and be engulfed in a family warmth that wasn't your own.

 

 The feeling later stuck when you and Hermione had to say goodbye to the Grangers for you need to climb on the Hogwarts Express and return for a new school year. As Mark pulled his daughter into a warm embrace, you found your eyes welling up a bit in tears as Wendy pulled out a small black watch, the same one you had been (subtly, you had thought) admiring but couldn't afford when you visited the London Annual Fair with them just the week before. You didn’t even tell Hermione about it, so it astounded you as to how attentive the Granger parents really were.

 

 "I know there's like over a month before it's your birthday, but Mark and I decided to give you a little something in advance. We wouldn't want to bother your family owl, and this way you’d have something new for the school year too."

 

 She said all of it with the most motherly warmth you could ever feel from someone who wasn't Minerva McGonagall, and it did make you shed a few droplets of tears that she herself wiped away. You could tell she was on the verge of crying too, as she put the watch on your wrist (you held back a laugh when you noticed it was the same place Hermione wore her watch, the upper right wrist) and pulled you into another bone-crushing hug, muffling the tiny and timid "Thank you" you somehow got out. Later, you chuckled wholeheartedly at the sound of Hermione whining that her parents seemed to love you more than they loved her.

 

 So you kissed her, in Platform Nine and Three Quarters for everyone to see, and said that it didn't matter, because you loved her most. Maybe it was too early in the relationship, or too early as in you hardly even knew what love was for your young age. But it didn’t matter. You only knew what you felt for this girl was far superior than anyone before, so it just felt right.

 

 Hermione beamed shyly before giving you a peck, a small "and I love you." returned in your ear much to your relief and delight, and you could honestly say, you had never smiled bigger and brighter when you did then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you'd enjoyed this chapter, a change in tempo after the last chapter. So enjoy this train of fluff and brace yourself for the next one! It'll get a bit more dramatic than that ;)
> 
> See you soon! And thank you so so so much for reading and supporting this story!


	28. twenty-eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is rainbow. And the past is always capable of catching up to you, no matter how far you run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning: graphic description of a panic attack, depression thoughts

 Your relationship with Hermione was incredible, to put it mildly. You challenged each other constantly and there had never been a dull moment when you two were together. In the definition of the word anyway. You regarded even the quiet time you shared at the Black Lake (where you had your first kiss) to be exciting and fun, which had earned you many months of teasing after accidentally saying it out loud for everyone to hear. Hermione kissed you good though, so it wasn’t really that bad.

 

 The first ever big fight you have ever had with her as a couple unfortunately had been blown up over heads. You had become girlfriends a year prior, and it was approaching the O.W.L exams of your fifth year.

 

 Given the importance of the exams when it comes to future career orientation, your girlfriend had been a worried mess. She spent half her times sticking her nose in books, the other half split between spending time with you and the gang (which was also split into chilling by the lake and pouring over notes together). You’d have group study sessions as well, and it helped a lot knowing each of you was good in your own areas and was able to tutor each other easily.

 

 You were known prone to give up when it gets a little hard when it came to academic stuffs, so your girlfriend had been the perfect solution and the best motivation for you to study. You were touched, even if it wasn’t the first time that she did it, when she made you (and the gang) fully color-coded revision time tables. She knew you suck hard when it came to being organized in your studies, so she took it upon herself to help. You couldn’t say how happy you were that she did, instead you resulted in trying to strictly follow the timetable as much as you can.

 

 It was about six weeks until O.W.Ls, and the two of you were cramming for multiple subjects in her room, so it was a given fact that you both were just as stressed and irritable as the other.

 

 You made the mistake of asking her about some Potions formula alternative reaction neutralizer (because you didn’t want to actually burn a classroom down during such an important exam), accidentally cutting in her recital of Ancient Runes (“So many things to remember!”, your girlfriend had vented) and made her forget all that she was doing and messed up the entire thing, resulting in an angry yell and several books being thrown your way.

 

 It wouldn’t have been such a big deal, you usually stayed and tried to keep her calm - as this wasn't an odd occurrence when you had such bookworm for a best friend, had Hermione not shouted: “Why do you have to ask every single question?! It’s a common sense to just read and figure it out on your own, or are you too stupid for that!”

 

 You froze on the spot, staring dumbly at the glowering face of your girlfriend when it all finally hit.

 

 One thing you had never let anyone call you and get away with it was ‘stupid’.

 

 The first one to do so had been your birth mother. You remembered it as clear as day, you weren't reading your alphabets right and had felt so frustrated that you wanted to cry. Beca was seven at the times (you were five) and could recite all ten multiplication tables fluently by heart. Jealous, you had pulled out her old alphabet book and started reading them yourself. You remembered hearing a snicker coming from the kitchen, and you subtly turned your head to secretly listen "Stupid child, how does she expect to read with the book upside down." she had said, a belittling smile etched on her lips.

 

 Ever since then, it became like a trigger, or at least the closest thing to it. You would go mad and often times lash out at anyone who dared saying so, no matter if they didn’t know how big of a deal it was.

 

 You had your insecurities, which you were fully aware about, and most of the times, even jokes implying such sentiment could hurt you worse than what a knife could on your skin. Which was why you hadn’t stayed.

 

 You felt tears stinging your eyes as you stepped back away from her, pangs of hurt running from your heart electrifying all the way to your feet and voices spurring out from the chaos of what had been a bundle of your negative feelings about yourself.

 

  _You’re so stupid._ You cried as Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, realizing what she had just said.

 

  _You’re such a burden._ You winced as she stuttered out (what you thought to be) half-hearted apologies, chocolate brown eyes tearing up that went unnoticed.

 

  _No one will ever love you._ So you ran.

 

 You ran far, far away from the Gryffindor Tower, far away from the Hogwarts ground, and far away from Hermione Granger. Until you didn’t know where you were anymore.

 

 It didn’t matter.

 

 Nothing else but the painful carvings onto your throat, your chest, your stomach, your head and your heart mattered.

 

 Somewhere in the back of your mind, the last remaining sanity compelled you to pull out your wand, and mumbled _Silencio_ with its tip pointing towards yourself. Then you let go, figuratively and literally.

 

 Your throat burned as you kept screaming, but no satisfaction was received for there was no sound. So you kept going, until you felt a cough blurting out and then there was blood. Frustrated, you hurled your fist into the nearest solid surface, throat burning once more at the agonizing pain (not much different from earlier, if you were honest) rushing to the nerves of your brain.

 

 Images spurring, voices screaming, injuries eliciting, scars opening and blood pouring. Exhausted from the emotional drainage, you blacked out, wearing nothing but a pair of grey pajama pants, Hermione’s favorite cat t-shirt and new scars to sport.

 

 You awoke hours later in your own room back at Ravenclaw Tower, surrounded by the worried faces of your gang of misfits. Instead of warmth, you felt cold. You slipped into the shower without a word, nor a glance, arms dangling, feet dragging and heart so cold you could feel yourself freezing from inside out.

 

 Hermione had been standing outside of your Common Room, waiting, when you walked out. Before she could say anything to explain (or to yell, how would you know), you stepped past her and walked straight in a direction where you didn’t even know was taking you. Your heart broke at the pained cry you heard from behind, but at this moment, you were too shattered to pick up your own pieces, much less anyone else’s.

 

 It was a week later, and you hadn’t spoken a word since. Your mother had been incredibly worried and tried pretty much everything to inquire about your well-being, but even that couldn’t make you feel any warmer. Your friends tried getting a reaction out of you using jokes you usually liked and telling stories you always loved to hear about, but it didn’t make you feel any less cold.

 

 You felt so tired all the time. What irony since you spent your days staring into space and ignoring your duties and responsibilities. All day long, all you could think about was the pain those words had elicited on you as a being, and you unconsciously replayed it over and over. It along with memories, and it made you feel no less than pathetic. It just got too much at some point, that you didn’t even remember, nor were aware, going to look for the one person whom you knew could fix all this.

 

 She was surprised, to say the least, when you knocked on her door, breaths heavy and eyes drooped with the sleep you’ve been lacking severely for the past seven days. You heaved a sigh of relief when you noticed how empty the Gryffindor dorm room was, and when you looked at her, all teary eyes and gaped mouth, you knew you could not stop the inevitable. Just one hug from her and it was like you turned into a tidal wave, a tsunami of incoherent yells, unstable emotions and weak, halfhearted brush-offs.

 

 Hermione took all of it in stride, letting you get everything out before she wrapped her arms around your neck tight, the same way she’d always done and said that she was sorry, that she felt horrible, that she hadn’t stopped thinking about you since the day you left, that she felt miserable when you pushed her away but was furious at herself for making you do such a thing, that she had been such a jerk and that she would do anything to make this right again, to make you feel loved like you deserved all along.

 

 So you let her cry too, streams of tears blending into one of resentment and hurt, one of love and regrets, one of understandings and heartbreaks.

 

 You held her protectively in your arms as you wept together, she held you just as close as she kissed you everywhere that she could. Until it was a whirlwind of emotions and desires that you let getting out of control. Luckily, she had been the one to stop the dam from opening further and said that she loved you, but she didn’t want to have something so special when you weren’t ready, in a state so vulnerable, and that it was just going to hurt her too if she let you do this.

 

 So you stopped, sat up on her bed and stared. At space, at the mirror, at her, at what you weren't so sure. The last thing you remembered was her climbing onto your lap, once again kissing you everywhere she could with apologies spilling out of her tongue every time. The moment her lips touched yours, you felt yourself melting and everything else became white noise.

 

 You later found out that you had mild depression and anxiety spurring from PTSD.

 

 You got it diagnosed at a private wizarding doctor institute, whose staffs had been nothing but supportive and kind. You thanked the doctor for their time and walked back outside, into the summery fresh air of Malibu Beach. The sunlight reflected on buildings gave this part of town a bronze-like glow. It reminded you of the hair color of the girl you loved dearly, whom had accepted so willingly to spend her summer here in California with you as you promised you would find a way to get better.

 

 Beca and Chloe’s two-storage apartment in a small residential area of Los Angeles was fairly large enough for you two to stay the three months before you had to go back to Hogwarts for your seventh year. N.E.W.Ts were coming up and you reminded yourself of how stressed Aubrey and the other Bellas had once been when they had taken theirs. You could feel yourself shrinking in fear at the unknown of the future that screamed an abundant load of uncertainty and instability. But a kiss from your beloved temporarily shooed those anxieties away like how a _Riddikulus_ worked greatly on those pesky Boggarts.

 

 As you watched her happily cooking dinner for you and Beca with Chloe in the kitchen wearing nothing but a band t-shirt and short shorts, the chandelier lights (your sister was already making big bucks at a prestigious recording studio) shone on her like she was a God-made masterpiece ready to be put on display at a museum. You mused to yourself, hadn't all this happened because of one book. One book, two girls and one wonderful, magical world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some of you who might be confused, the part about Alec getting diagnosed happens in the summer upcoming to her 7th year. Which is a long time coming, since the beginning of the chapter started off with them studying O.W.Ls, which are taken at the end of their 5th year. 
> 
> And hi everyone! So once again, thank you for reading the story and giving it the support that I am always so appreciative of! This chapter, much like Chapter 25, has a lot of self-belittling thoughts and basically this is what I go through everyday. Not the exact circumstance but the thoughts, at least. I hope I did myself, and others who have had the same thoughts, justice by portraying it in words. People always say I'm pretty bad with words, but I'm trying everyday to get better.
> 
> There are only 5 chapters left, and I hope you all will be looking forward to it. I love you all, and thank you! I'll see you soon!


	29. twenty-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pressures are always inevitable. And Hermione isn't an exception.

 Hermione became a Prefect in the summer upcoming to your fifth year. She had gotten the news when she sat at home on her kitchen counter, screamed so loud that made you (who was visiting the Grangers for the holiday) and her parents so panicked and confused. And then it turned to just her parents being confused because you had swept her off her feet with a big hug and swung her around the kitchen in joy.

 

 Your sixth year though, was when she had gotten a bit mental in your opinion.

 

 Being a Prefect meant keeping the students in check, and you knew by the description of the job that she was going to be so busy that you weren’t going to be able to spend much time with your girlfriend at all.

 

 She had been chosen to be Head Girl along with Harry as Head Boy (the brunette boy wasn’t keen on splitting time between Quidditch practice and Prefect duties, or so you heard). To her credit, Hermione had done a splendid job dividing her time for you and her duties. You never felt like she didn’t want to spend time with you. On the contrary, she surprised you with how much she cares in ways that somehow got you falling harder and harder for her every day that passed by. That was until your sixth year, when she had gone slightly bit manic preparing for her N.E.W.Ts.

 

 Your best friend had known to be the only student to have gotten ten, ten O.W.Ls the summer before, and you had screamed so loud in the phone when she told you about it one early morning (which in itself was weird because your girlfriend was not a morning person at all), and you made sure to promise you’d give her the biggest kiss once you saw each other again at Diagon Alley to shop for school.

 

 You later found out you got seven, not too shabby.

 

 With this year, the almost final year, coming around, you were hoping to spend the (nearly) last days at Hogwarts as often as possible with Hermione before you be sucked into a whirlwind of studying and more endless studying. And career orientation but honestly that was the last thing on your mind at the moment.

 

 You hated to say you didn’t exactly achieve that.

 

 The number of times you got to see your girlfriend became much and much fewer by the day, till the point where ninety percent of it was just you staring longingly at her as she placed an absentminded peck on your cheek before she walked away to attend some business she had to be at.

 

 Your Prefect girlfriend had become really strict as well, more than usual. One of the third years you had met during a Quidditch match and befriended, whose name was Annie, mentioned how the first years had been so terrified of Hermione that they asked Annie whether it was possible to make a petition to change Prefects. You would bring the fact that you cackled loudly after hearing the story to the grave, because as amusing as that situation was, you realized the severity wasn’t too far off from reality.

 

 Weeks after weeks of brush-offs and re-scheduled dates, you were starting to get really tired. You had your own exams to prepare for as well as your own studying, but for the life of Merlin you could not do all of this without your anchor. You had never gone through an exam without her helping, and it wasn’t like you were totally incompetent, Hermione was simply just your lucky charm and drive. You and her had been stuck like glue with each other since day one at Hogwarts, and especially more than that when it came to academic stuffs. It didn’t feel right doing this without her. So you decided to take matters into your own hands.

 

 “You want to know the password to the Prefect’s bathroom?”

 

 The quirk and wiggle of eyebrows coming from all sorts of places were only fueling the red hue of your cheeks to grow warmer and brighter, but you needed to do this, so you nodded and said nothing more. Jessie, a.k.a Ravenclaw Head Girl bit her lips in thinking, taking her sweet time as your other friends started coming up with all sorts of scenarios (that were too rated to even mention nor describe).

 

 “Dudes! I’m not doing any of that, I just want to talk to her!”

 

 The images have been forever engraved though, you hated and loved those lot to death for this.

 

 “What exactly are you trying to achieve here, Mitchell?” Lou asked “you’re just going to ambush her in the shower and try to relax her out of the stick stuck in her arse?”

 

 “Hey don’t talk about her like that, but yes. It’s more than just my need of being with her anymore (“Emotional needs you pricks!”, you added when more eyebrow wiggles came up), it’s about her health too.

 

 I haven’t seen her in the Great Hall for days and I’m pretty sure neither the library nor patrolled corridors had garlic bread and healthy fruit juice lying around. I’m concerned that she hasn’t been sleeping well either. N.E.W.Ts are a long time coming but I’m scared she’s already working herself to exhaustion even before our seventh year. I’m just… really worried.“ you paused then added “and desperate. So please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is posted later than the other chapters, I've been a bit occupied with exam preps and whatnot.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this one, we're almost at the end now. I love you all, and thank you for reading!


	30. thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to be a better person for you, and for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mild smut!

 So you got the password to the Prefects bathroom, and were now stalking in one of the shower stalls, waiting for Hermione to arrive for her nightly wash up (yes it was slightly creepy that you knew when she took her shower,  but in your defense, she was the one who had told you about it). Your friends had made sure the room was clear for the night, giving you reassurance before walking away and chanting something about preserving the happiness you and Hermione brought to the world as well as ordering you to make all of this right again. Dorks.

 

 You just needed to have courage as well because the rest of it was all going to be on you now.

 

 At last, you heard the telltale signs of Hermione Granger walking into a room. It was rather simple, actually. Hermione tended to walk in a straight line, and the pace of her steps usually well-indicated her current mood. At the moment, shagged heels and occasional sighs were enough to show you that she was more tired than she had been letting on. And it flared up a spark of determination in you. You were going to get your girl back if it was the last thing you do.

 

 You waited, peering from the corner for Hermione to undress slightly. Once she had her school robe off and shirt untucked, you knew it was time.

 

 “Hey.”

 

 She jumped a good inch into the air, startled and turned around. Surprise was clearly evident in her eyes as she took in your form, wearing just a simple t-shirt and leggings even though it was really cold in there. You had to smile at the whole adorableness of it.

 

 “Alec! What are you doing here, you scared me halfway to death!”

 

 “Only halfway?” you snickered and stepped a little closer to her “I thought I was stealthy enough to at least earn an ‘all the way’ stamp.”

 

 Hermione chuckled at your faux pout, but didn’t do anything about it and turned back to face the mirror, fingers quickly loosening the cuffs on her shirt.

 

 “I’m serious, you know you’re not supposed to be in here. Also how did you even get in?”

 

 You ignored her question, took advantage of the situation and pulled her into a hug from behind, her back flushed against your front that reminded you of what a euphoric feeling it was to have the girl you loved in your arms.

 

 She let out a content sigh the same time you did, and it relieved you greatly to know that your touch had the capability of soothing her as much as hers did to you. You scanned her face in the mirror, heart aching at the signs of obvious fatigue. Dark circles, thin cheekbones, sharp jaw line and chocolate eyes so dull that it reminded you of that Boggart you had once faced.

 

 “Have you been eating?” you asked.

 

 “Of course.” her tone sounded squeaky, you knew she was lying. Knowing you had seen through the lie, she added “though I hadn’t today. I was planning to wash up, go to bed early and grab a muffin from the kitchen tomorrow.”

 

 She said nothing more when you shook your head, tears unknowingly stinging in your eyes and reflected in the mirror she saw. Brown eyes widened slightly in shock, and you didn't blame her. You didn't want to start crying already, but it just hurt seeing her having to go through all this alone.

 

 “Please don’t do this.”

 

 You cried quietly as she turned around, an arm wrapped around your neck and a hand gently wiping them away. You leaned into her touch, darn because you just realized you had missed her so much it hurt.

 

 “You’re never around anymore, Hermione. I’m really worried about you. You blow off our dates for extra study sessions in the library alone. You scare half the first years to death when you yelled at them merely for forgetting the Fat Lady’s password. And I haven't seen you entering the Great Hall the past few days, so don’t you dare lie to me that you are eating."

 

 You choked, but determined to speak until you had nothing left to say. The tight grip on the collar of your shirt told you that she must be feeling something too, if not as emotional as you were right now. You stared straight back into her eyes, fixated on getting the message through before turning into a sobbing mess.

 

 "I understand that you’re stressed out and really nervous about N.E.W.Ts. But you could have let me help you. I would gladly go on some of your patrols with you, I would be happy to help you study Ancient Runes and Alchemy, I would do anything to help. Our friends would too, even Harry and Ron would.

 

 I know I’m not a good girlfriend because I don’t know what to do to make you feel better. But please let me try. I don’t want to lose you, Hermy. You told me to take care of myself, but you have to take care of you too, you have to let me take care of you. What would I be without you.

 

 I love you, okay. And I'm so much better when I'm with you. You've helped me so many times, you've cared for me so much. Let me take care of you now. Please."

 

 Neither of you spoke after that. And you felt like you couldn't anyway. That was all you had to say, and it was Hermione's decision to take up on your offer or not.

 

 The next thing you remembered was her pulling you flushed against the bathroom counter, your lips frantically locking and tears freely roaming down your cheeks. Salty and wet touched your tongue as you indulged yourself in a kiss that you had been dreaming of having with her again for the longest time.

 

 You lifted her onto the sink, placed yourself in between her legs and nipped at her bottom lips. Tongues dashing into collision as you both granted each other entrance, moans and heavy breaths blending in together as one. In need of oxygen, she pulled back with a loud pop but you took the shot and placed your lips on her body instead. Feathery kisses down from her teary cheeks, her lips, her jaw, and then her neck. You sucked hardly at a pulse point, and groaned at the soft moan she let out.

 

 It was giving you the fire you need, to hear those sounds again. So you did it over and over, nipping at every sensitive patch of skin you could find, drawing out every possible sound she could make as she curled her fingers into your hair, pulling and scratching.

 

 Many, and you meant many, make out sessions had been building up to this moment. And maybe it won’t be the perfect story to tell or to look back on, with the whole emotions running wild and tears cascading like a forest rain, but you couldn’t care less. The fire was lit far too bright this time, and neither of you seemed to want to stop (even if for the right reasons). You’d dared say that it was inevitable.

 

 Hands over clothes soon became fingers splayed on bare skin.

 

 Your t-shirt had been long gone, her fingers inducing electric caresses on your abdominal a living proof as you slowly unbuttoned her uniform shirt, one by one teasingly revealing a bra so black that you were sure to be the same color of both your irises. A look into dark chocolate eyes, asking for her permission. She nodded with flushed cheeks and heaving chest, and that right there was the most beautiful you’ve ever seen her. You slid up to cup, squeeze and play as louder moans echoed in the bathroom. She took your mouth back into hers, nibbled furiously on your upper lips that spurred out a desperate whine from the back of your throat.

 

 Legs curling around your waist to pull you even closer, you let your hands wander from the black bra to her gorgeous thighs that had been in sight ever since the skirt had hitched up a noticeable amount, terrible at doing its job. Your kisses got sloppier and wetter by the second, and soon you found yourself carrying her by half your upper body weight into one of the shower stalls, clothes strewed and forgotten on the marble floor.

 

 You were never ever going to forget that day for the rest of your life, because it had, by far, been the most magical thing you had ever experienced. And you were a witch! There was a lot to be compared to.

 

 She laid in your arms afterwards, once you got back to her room in the Gryffindor Tower (Prefects got their own room, how cool was that), dressed solely in an incredibly tight crop-top that left little to imagine and a pair of really short shorts that got you feeling a new sense of arousal and desire, so strong that it had embarrassed you to blush red scarlet. You were insatiable, when it came to this girl, you really were.

 

 “I love you.”

 

 “And I love you.”

 

 With a kiss not rushed by desire or lust, you sealed the unspoken promise. You knew then that she was going to be the love of your life, and you would make sure you keep her around and treat her like the princess that she was.

 

 Later on, you practically riled up an entire army to help Hermione be on her way back to normal. You would make her spend more time relaxing with you, no matter if it was going on dates or just casually chilling in her bedroom. Jessie would tag along on patrols whenever she could, since they were both Head Girls. Peter and Michael would always be the one to tell you if Hermione wasn’t present at the Great Hall for mealtimes, and the other girls were simply wonderful by bringing you sweets and food in cases where both of you forgot about eating whilst too busy with studying (which was rare but it still happened once in a blue moon).

 

 Your sixth year became less eventful afterwards. Hermione loosened up remarkably (Annie had asked how on Earth had you done that, you just gave her a really sly smirk that had earned a smack from Hermione herself as she strutted by), you eventually got the help you needed for academic stuffs and your needs (both physically and emotionally) greatly satisfied.

 

 At the end of the year, two weeks before summer officially came rolling in, you received a letter from Beca and Chloe, who had moved to Los Angeles, America to work in the Muggle world, inviting you to stay for the summer at their humble abode. They also mentioned you could take Hermione if you wanted.

 

 So you asked, feeling immensely relieved when she squealed in excitement and went off about how she had never been to the US and she just couldn’t wait to visit the Hollywood Hall Of Fame. You added into her excitement when you pulled out a flyer, containing the address and details of a wizarding private clinic specialized in mental illness.

 

 She stared at you dumbly for a minute, so you took the initiative to wrap her in your arms by the waist and leaned you both against her bedpost, saying “I want to be better. You make me want to be a better person, Hermy. So I’m doing this for you, and for me too.”

 

 You could feel your girlfriend oozing in pride and love besides you once she had registered all that in her head, so you took the opportunity to re-enact your shower counseling incident, this time on a preferably much more comfortable surface and with better lightings. You wanted to see everything and anything of the person you were going to share the rest of your life with, you knew she felt the same for she reciprocated, and safe to say, the visuals exceeded far beyond your expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you once again for reading this story, I really appreciate the support you've given it.
> 
> I wasn't sure if there was an actual private wizarding institute for mental illness in HP Universe, so I just went and made one myself. There are only 3 chapters left, hope you're looking forward to the end of this short journey.
> 
> I love you all. If there are any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! See you next time!


	31. thirty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of a teenager's greatest dilenmas is to know where to go with their future. Of course, it's about time Alec does the same.

 “What do you call a Patronus drinking coffee?”

 

 “No idea, what?”

 

 “Expresso Patronum!”

 

 “That’s actually a good one, better than your previous puns.”

 

 “Hey my puns are always funny!”

 

 “Uh, no they’re not.”

 

 “You’re just saying that because you can’t make puns, Mitchell.”

 

 “Oh as if. Hey Peter, I can make puns, right?”

 

 “Um is this a trick question?”

 

 “See!”

 

 “Shut it, I’m making one right now.”

 

 “Oh I have one. What do you call a fake noodle?”

 

 “What, Parker?”

 

 “An impasta!”

 

 “Oh Merlin that was lame.”

 

 “Think you can do better then?”

 

 “Oh I will show you, Lucas. What do you call an American bee?”

 

 “…no idea, what?”

 

 “Yeah I got nothing either.”

 

 “A USB!”

 

 “…and you ask why everyone calls you lame.”

 

 “People do not call me lame!”

 

 “They do, let me show all you peasants a real pun. What do you call a Mexican who lost his car?”

 

 “Mexican? Car?”

 

 “Not a clue, what?”

 

 “Carlos.”

 

 “THAT’S RACIST!”

 

 “WHAT? IT IS NOT!”

 

 “FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE CAN YOU ALL QUIT IT!”

 

 You jumped three inches into the air at the shout, falling off the couch face first as a result. Groaning in pain from the collision, you retorted “What the hell was that for, Sammler?”

 

 “In case you haven’t noticed, Mitchell, we are having a study group. Not a gag show.”

 

 “Honestly it was too embarrassing to even be called a gag show.” you heard Lou added in, tone as monotonous as ever.

 

 “Yeah, you guys might need to work on those.”

 

 “Mavis, please don’t encourage them. Imagine the horror we’d endure had they try to learn and make even more puns.” _no need for the claws, Ross!_

 

 “We’d be great with practice!”

 

 “No you wouldn’t, Parker. Now shut it and focus on your Potions book, please.”

 

 “Damn it Mitchell, can you get back up here and teach me how to do this damn Patronus charm now.”

 

 “Hell no.” you replied, still lying face down on the carpeted floor “you made me fall, and I’m declaring a break.”

 

 “We’ve only been studying for 15 minutes! Quarters of it were you making puns with Michael!”

 

 “I’m innocent!” (“No, you are not!”)

 

 “What’s going on here? Alec, why are you lying on the carpet?”

 

 At the sound of your girlfriend’s voice, you flipped yourself back into a standing position in one motion (snickering smugly at Jessie’s “Show off”) and fake pouted.

 

 “She pushed me off the couch!” pointing towards the criminal in question.

 

 “Was Mitchell being annoying or you just pushed her off by instincts?”

 

 You saw MJ, Peter’s best girl friend, flopped down next to Hermione, whom was still looking at you bemusedly. You pointed indignantly at Jessie again, eyes wide opened and accusation pouring out of your veins.

 

 “I wasn’t being annoying!”

 

 “Hermione, please control your girlfriend and by the way, she started the whole pun war.”

 

 “I did not, you sly weasel! You did!”

 

 “You let it get carried away!”

 

 “I did not, it was Peter.” (“What?!”)

 

 A finger was placed on your lips and you were made to sit down under Hermione’s stern glare, cowering like a puppy in one corner of the huge floor and couch you lot were occupying as a study table. For some abnormal reason, your girlfriend decided to make your lap her sitting spot (she regularly sat there anyway, but that bossy look combined with how she was straddling you was just awfully inappropriate), flustering you to a point where you just blinked dumbly at her.

 

“That shall shut her up for a bit.” _um, rude_ “now, what are we studying today guys?”

 

 “Well your girlfriend promised she would tutor me the Patronus charm.”

 

 “I can help you with that, Jessie. Just follow my lead.”

 

 As Hermione and Jessie indulged in their studies and everyone returning to theirs, you sighed deeply and resorted to turn back to your own book of Charms.

 

 You were in your seventh year now, the last you’d ever spend as a student at Hogwarts. It was quite bittersweet to think about, had you been honest. On one hand, you were graduating and escaping from all the tortures that was studying and more endless studying. On the other, you were leaving the only home you’d ever known for the past seven years. You were leaving your professors and your friends. Most importantly, you were leaving her.

 

 You had been devastated when Beca decided that she’d move to Los Angeles with Chloe the summer of your fourth year. Miserable you had been, and gotten angry at your sister for wanting to leave you behind. Thanks to Hermione’s caring and reassuring, you had snapped out of the childish tantrum and started being okay with it eventually. You knew it wouldn’t be as easy when it comes to Hermione herself.

 

 Amidst all the busy classes, you hadn’t exactly had a chance to sit down and talk about your future plans yet. Or mainly whether or not were you a significant presence in hers. Come to think of it, you didn’t know about any of your friends’ game plan. So, awaiting awhile for everyone to quiet down notably, you timidly asked “Hey guys?”

 

 Everyone gave a hum of acknowledgement, turning over to look at you in the eye.

 

 “What are you planning to do after graduation? I just realized we never really talked about it before.”

 

 “Oh yeah, we never did.” Lou nodded solemnly “well, anyone wants to go first?”

 

 “I will.”

 

 You turned, Hermione just slightly as well so that she was leaning sideway on your shoulder and legs stretched comfortably in your lap, to face Peter. You felt hands taking your arms and wrap them around your girlfriend’s waist, so you smiled, gave a small squeeze and listened to your friend.

 

 “I’m planning to go to a Muggle college after taking my N.E.W.Ts in Charms and Potions. It’s a school called BRIT School for Performing Arts and Technology. I don’t know what I’d do as a career choice but I’m still awaiting to figure it out.”

 

 “That’s really cool, Peter. And such a geek, well you, thing too.”

 

 “Thanks Tammy, and I guess it does?”

 

 “What about you, MJ? Any plans yet?”

 

 “Well…” the Gryffindor hummed in consideration before speaking again “hopefully after getting a N.E.W.T in Transfiguration and Herbology, I’m aiming towards going to a university to pursue my passion in journalism. My family is decently affordable so I think I still have time to consider what I want to do for the future.”

 

 “Take all the time you need. We’re young, we don’t have to think about what to make of our future yet.”

 

 “I think your girlfriend had already done that, Mitchell.”

 

 Everyone, including the girl in question, laughed at the obviousness of the answer. You fully knew that she would have something already, it wouldn’t be like her not to have one. So you nodded reassuringly when she turned to look at you, arms giving another squeeze around her waist.

 

 “I’m planning to go work for the Ministry of Magic. I don’t know for sure yet, but I’m aiming for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures first, since you know, my S.P.E.W program for house elves.”

 

 Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare was your girlfriend’s mental child. She had developed it sometimes during her fourth year much to your (and pretty much everyone else’s) exasperation. But you wanted to be supportive, and you did truly believe that some elves deserved to be treated better (you remembered hearing horrid stories of mistreatment from the Hogwarts elves, some of them so cruel that you almost cried) so you put on a Badge and joined the Society.

 

 You tried talking her out of the knitting since that wouldn’t help her case, for the kitchen elves had gotten angry at the prospect of being gifted clothes and freed. Instead, you suggested that she should just focus on spreading awareness about elfish rights (such as being treated with more respect in general and not as home-serving tireless machines).

 

 The Ministry of Magic wasn’t going to be easy to get into, you feared. You thought back to your five N.E.W.T classes (Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies and Care for Magical Creatures), wondering if it was possible for you to get a position there had you pass them all.

 

 Don’t get you wrong. You loved the idea of working in the wizarding world, and you wanted to be with your girlfriend everywhere she went, but you didn’t know whether would she want that or not. So you pushed back the nagging thoughts and listened to your friends’ continued future envisioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the almost last chapter, honestly thank you so so much for reading this. I know I say it so many times it probably lost it value, but I really am appreciative of all your support for it :)
> 
> The school Peter mentioned in this chapter is actually Tom Holland's school in real life. And I figured I should just lead MJ into the road of journalism like her original character :) the others' ambitions will be mentioned in the next aka last chapter. And then there will be the epilogue. 
> 
> I love you all, and I'll see you again next time!


	32. thirty-two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of clarity, comes a long way of stability.

 Later that night, you laid alone in your bedroom, eyes darting back and forth between the moon and sun modules hanging from your ceiling. It was Annie’s gag gift for the occasion of your birthday the year before, and you kinda liked them a lot.

 

 You were careful not to make any noise in your musing for there were still four sleeping girls (Jessie had her own room now as a Prefect, but she still came for sleepovers once in a while), so you resorted into staring at your ceiling in thinking. Your streams of thoughts returned to when you and your lot of friends were discussing about your future that afternoon, and you sighed.

 

 Tammy and Lou had decided that they were going to become Aurors, but with a few more N.E.W.Ts than required just in case ( _typical Ravenclaws_ ). Jessie had said that she was going to follow Katie to London to be an artist/writer. The older Hufflepuff, according to your friend, had already set up a ranch (Jessie’s very own dream house) and been taking lessons on how to become an aspiring musician. Mavis was going to return to work for her family hotel, you recalled it was named 'Hotel Transylvania' or something like that. And as for Michael, he was going to return to his parents’ home and mull over his thoughts of entering a Muggle university specializing in Information Technology.

 

 They all sounded like they were surely going to become successful businessmen/ businesswomen. As a friend, you should be happy, or "stoked" as Beca would have said. But you just felt even more worried and insecure about your own future. You sighed again, the anti-depressant meds weren’t being of any help today. They usually helped with your moods, but everything on toll had created a team of irritant and insomnia - working together to keep you as riled up as much as possible, which by means annoyed you insanely.

 

 You were almost about to succumb to a restless sleep when there was a light knock on the door. Confused, you gently called for the visitor to come in. Then smiled when you realized it was just your best friend/girlfriend, dressed in a really cute blue t-shirt and striped pajamas pants. It reminded you of that particular sleepwear she wore a lot during your third year, so cute.

 

 “Hey you, what brings you here? I thought you said you needed to work on your Arithmancy essay.”

 

 “Well,” Hermione flopped down next to you on your bed, snuggling into your side and placed her head on your chest “I finished the essay but didn’t want to sleep yet. So I figured I’d come by.”

 

 “That’s unusual, you usually would have passed out like a light by this hour. Is something keeping you up?”

 

 One hand reaching in and caressing her hair, you could feel the curliness against your fingers as Hermione sighed softly, her breath touching your skin inducing a small shiver. She didn’t reply, and you assumed she needed some time to think. So you laid there with her, placing small pecks on her hair line as you continued to mull over the things that had been occupying your head for the past hours.

 

 “Aley?”

 

 “Yeah?”

 

 “You never said what you were going to do after graduations. You know, during our study session.”

 

 So she had noticed, you really should have given her much more credit when you unsubtly tried to dodge having to answer the question.

 

 “To be honest, I’m not really sure” you paused, needing a moment of courage from staring into Hermione’s oh-so supporting brown eyes “I don’t know where I’m going from here, all I know is that I want to be with you. If you’d have me, that is.”

 

 “I want to be with you too.”

 

 “You do?”

 

 “Of course, silly. Is this what you had been worrying over? I saw the look on your face not long after I arrived with MJ, and also the one after I talked about my ambitions too.”

 

 “Yeah, it is. I wasn’t sure you wanted me with you, I guess it’s just my insecurities talking again.”

 

 To your disappointment, Hermione pulled herself out of your embrace, but to your relief, pulled you into one of hers. The arm you previously wrapped around her shoulder went to her waist, and it met its counterpart in a squeezing hug. You heaved a content sigh at the familiar structure of her collarbone, and felt yourself relaxing out of your tension as Hermione’s voice grazed your ear.

 

 “Then you ought to ask me straight. They’re valid, it is completely understandable that you worry, but next time help yourself out and just talk to me, okay? You remember what the doctor had said, don’t you? Communication is key, whether you get better or worse.”

 

 “I know” you sighed, feeling ashamed “I think it was just easier to just fall back into bad habits and fuss over it by myself. I’m sorry, I’m really trying to be better.”

 

 “Mental illness isn’t going away after just a few months, much less one night, Alec. You’re already doing so much better” she ceased momentarily to put a kiss on your nose “You have your whole life to try. And I’ll remind you every day that you’d have me there, every step of the way.”

 

 You both fell into a complete, comfortable silence that left you in peace, all thoughts and voices leaving to make rooms for butterflies and passionate fires. A kiss there and two “I love you” here, you fell asleep in her arms once again.

 

 The next morning, you decided to make a trip to your mother’s office for some much-needed counseling. You were really hoping something would be coming out from this meeting, because there hadn’t been much to go with during your own career orientation with Professor Flitwick a year prior. He had only said that it was okay to not have a fixed career goal, but you should still put some more thinking into it. _Easier said than done_ , you had sighed as you walked out of his office afterwards.

 

 It was a complete relief to go into a counseling session where you actually had an idea what your future was shaping into be. Your mother was so proud to hear that you wished to get into The Ministry of Magic, not just for Hermione but for your own interest as well. As advised from Hagrid himself, you were going to aim for the same place your best friend had set her eyes on, the Department of the Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures, but specializing in Beast for your love of everything magical creatures related (it was basically the foundation of your and Hagrid’s friendship, everyone would have seen it coming).

 

 A new flair of determination seemed to have been sparked in you since then, as you devoted your entire self (sometimes too much of yourself, as Hermione chastised multiple times) into your studies and you were determined to get the job you wanted.

 

 Hermione graduated with seven Outstanding in Charms, D.A.D.A, Herbology, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions. While you graduated with a not too shabby report card yourself, one Outstanding in Care for Magical Creatures, two Exceeded Expectations in Transfiguration and Charms along with two Acceptable in D.A.D.A and Muggle Studies.

 

 You were so happy that you grabbed your girlfriend, and gave her an extremely inappropriate kiss in front of your uncomfortable mother when you got the results. Which led Hermione into having some sort of a ‘daughter talk’ with your mother (which you still didn’t know the details, why were both of them being so secretive about it??) and you being kicked out of the office for “inappropriate and unlady-like behaviors in the school grounds”.

 

 Though honestly you couldn’t care less. You literally skipped and made several tumblings on the way back to the Ravenclaw Tower and crashed into your housemates once you got there, all falling on your asses but then shouting together in joy while gripping your report cards and hugging each other to death.

 

 To the real world, here you come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the last chapter (I'm lowkey sad to end this) but there will still be the epilogue! I'll see you guys then :)
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading. And I love you all. Be happy!


	33. thirty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to marry you someday"

  "Hermione dear, you look beautiful!"

 

 She smiled brightly at the compliment, and returned the sentiment easily to the "even more gorgeous-looking" Sandra Osen-Beale. The bride's mother showed the now twenty-four-year-old Hermione Jean Granger her table with a grin and she bid the lady goodbye.

 

 Hermione was no stranger to glamor and sparkle with such a high-positioned job in the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, yet she found herself hammered with this magnificent scenery in front of her.

 

 Just a regular wedding hall in Paris, France (that in itself was not just "regular", Hermione mused) but it was aesthetically decorated in various shades of red and green - she was sure to represent Gryffindor and Slytherin. From the carpets to the curtains and the drapes, the theme was always present in a mixture of two colors or a totally different alloy of tints that reminded the viewers of the beautiful brides.

 

 Spews of fresh mistletoes were hung on every chairs, as it was Christmas time after all. Her invitation, laid quietly in her hands, was even in shape of a red bow curled around green stockings. She wondered who could have thought of all of this, for she would love to have them as a color coordinator at her own wedding someday. She reckoned they would know what to do with blue and red.

 

 Adorning a beautiful chrysanthemum-colored knee-length dress that hugged her curves and flaunted them in the best ways possible, Hermione was glowing as she took in the rest of the details that everyone was sure to have put in so much effort for. Years and years of waiting had been building up to this day alone, and she was so happy to finally see it all happening for real.

 

 "Hey baby."

 

 The veteran witch turned her head, smiling softly at her beloved. She curled an arm around another, and led them into the hall. People who had arrived in their tables spun around, greeted them in delight and honor.

 

 "You know, I think it was a good idea to have Bree and Stace planned the colors for the wedding. Beca and Chloe would have just slapped one corner with pink and the other in black."

 

 She laughed, and you did too.

 

 It had been a long journey getting to where you were at now. But you felt like a winner more than anyone else could in this room.

 

 You and Hermione had kept yourself busy after graduating from Hogwarts. You had decided to follow her into working for the Ministry of Magic, and you both had started off working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She was in Beings and you were in Beast, which Beca had later made a remark about how Hermione resembled Belle and you looked a lot like Beast post-bewitched.

 

 You ate all of her favorite cereal out of futile revenge, but the charade soon faded away because Hermione had been so amused and made you serenade her with **_Belle_** and ** _Tale As Old As Times_** later when you came home. It became a thing, you would sing **_Belle_** (with full dialogues and acting and everything) in the dorkiest way possible in hopes of cheering her up whenever she had a bad day and you both would dance to **_Tales As Old As Time_** , much like you did back then during the Yule Ball practice, whenever it was your anniversary (or when either of you felt particularly cheesy).

 

 It was an entertaining job to say the least, you had a lot of fun going around Great Britain meeting and catering to many different species of the magical world. There were lots of favorite moments, but you would have to say you loved working with Charlie Weasley on dragons the most (he stopped by the Ministry sometimes to give reports, and you two would pour over notes on what type of dragon each would love to own one day).

 

 Speaking about dragons, you still remembered the one time you almost broke the Statue of Secrecy on accident when a dragon escaped from your grip and dived straight into the shore of the Atlantic Ocean, where thousands of people were chilling in obliviousness. Luckily, you and your fellow colleagues had gotten on its back and sedated it just in the nick of time.

 

 You had almost drowned, but the feeling of riding a dragon on water was something you could never forget for the rest of your life. Hermione's first job had been a bit more tamed, though there was this one time when she came home complaining why she wasn't born a Veela for like half an hour before you managed to comfort her with a hot bath, warm kisses and delicious Chinese take-outs (hers and your all-time favorite). You still didn't know what exactly had happened that day, maybe you'd ask later.

 

 Being 'the brightest witch of her age', your girlfriend soon proved herself to be much more talented at the job than anyone had ever expected when she was promoted onto the position as part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, aka THE largest department in the entire British Ministry of Magic. You could easily say that the power suits she wore to work everyday weren't your favorite thing about her job, but you wouldn't. Because hello, you weren't blind nor stupid. She always loved hearing you compliment her work attire anyway, made her feel "sexy and empowered", she said.

 

 You couldn't be any prouder when she first got the news. Out of pure adrenaline, you had screamed incredibly loudly, grabbed her by the waist and spun her for a good minute in the crowded Oxford Street. Then proceeded to burn scarlet when a middle-aged lesbian couple (one woman had red hair that awfully resembled Chloe’s, you recalled seeing her from a nearby flower shop near your own apartment once or twice) had cooed at you and said "You look just like us when we first got engaged!" but hadn't opposed to it. You already had a plan for that in the later time, everything just needed to be perfect for the wonderful girl you were with.

 

 You stayed in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for the sheer fun and excitement you were having. Working in the same place had its upsides and downturns. You would get to see her in passing and exchanged cheesy winks or blow kisses through windows. The frequency of how often you saw each other became an uncanny whenever you fought, but like you said to her after every time you reconciled, there wasn’t a time when her face didn’t bring a smile to yours. Mostly, you were just glad that her workload wasn't always so overwhelming that she could still regularly take time to eat lunch with you at the nearby café named **_Oasis_** and walked home with you when you both would get off work at nighttime.

 

 "I don't think you would complain had they did, you love black." she said with a smile, though accompanying a disapproving head shake that got you glaring playfully.

 

 "If you say it isn't a real color one more time, I'm breaking up with you."

 

 "Sure you are, baby. I'm sure you are."

 

 She kissed you on the cheek and a beet red tomato you became. After all this time, even the little things she do could still make your heart race and eyes glistened in undying love.

 

 "Hey, here's our photographer!"

 

 You groaned (just half part playfully) when you both got to your table and were met with the rest of the Bellas (sans Aubrey and Stacie who were the bridesmaid and best man respectively) and your gang of misfits. They all looked amazing, each dressed to the nine for the oh-so special and highly anticipated wedding of your sister and your should-have-happened-sooner sister in law.

 

 You yourself were dressed in a simple dark blue tuxedo, comfortable enough to run around seeing as you were cursed (Hermione said "honored") to be the wedding's official photographer. You should have never told anyone about your hidden love for photography, had you didn't you would have been able to sit down next to your beautiful girlfriend, eat good food and happily watch your sister marrying the love of her life without breaking a sweat.

 

 Beca had personally asked you though, so you couldn't really say no.

 

 "Alright, I'm going to set up my camera. I really think we should just get the newest DSLR, Hermy. It isn't that much more expensive." you said after a period of about thirty minutes of drinking and chatting at the table, and turned to your frowning girlfriend.

 

 "You said that the last time you bought a new camera, Aley. And it was like six months ago. I know we make enough money to get by but let's practice saving for the big things, okay?"

 

 You sighed, putting on a fake pout and let her kiss you as compensation (not having the slightest idea that her statement just put you through a whirlwind of different scenarios where you and her were the protagonists under the spotlight).

 

 "I love you, now go and be cool."

 

 "I am always cool, mind you."

 

 Two steps away from the table, you turned back around, grabbed her with just enough strength to pull out a surprised squeak and kissed her hard. Catcalls and coos shrilled over the table as you exchanged some more kisses before pulling away, placing a light peck on her cheek.

 

 "I'll come to gather more whenever I can. So be aware, princess."

 

 Her cheeks tinted in pink, lips properly kissed (thank Merlin for tongue-resistant lipsticks) and eyes dilated into a darker shade of chocolate that you loved seeing on her when you both were away from the public eye. With a smirk, you whispered "and I love you.” then dashed away in the direction of the wedding hall's staff room.

 

 With a digital camera (because who would even use alternatives these days anymore, really), you set off back to where all the festivities were at, just in time for the ceremony to begin.

 

 As a beautiful DJMitch-made rendition of Beca and Chloe's song, **_Titanium_** , echoed throughout the room and into everyone's heart, you watched silently as your sister and her best friend strode in, arms linked and bodies close (they were never one for traditions, and Chloe hadn't wanted to make Beca feel upset about the fact that her own father wasn't going to be at her wedding).

 

 You saw your mother standing at the end of the aisle, dressed in a magnificent emerald dress that complimented her eyes, the ones twinkling in unshed tears as she tilted her head to look at the child she had raised with utmost affection and pride. Man that was so going into your "best of all worlds" album back home.

  
 Your eyes started to sting too, so you turned your head and laughed when seeing the other Bellas and your misfits already in tears. Quickly snatching a picture of Fat Amy blowing her nose ungracefully using Emily's handkerchief (who politely told Amy she could keep it after she was done), you turned again to look at everyone who was present in the hall.

 

 There were the Hollywood stars who worked closely and became close friends with Beca (you could see Justin Timberlake with his wife wiping a stray tear three tables away), teachers whom Chloe loved working alongside at her school (the infamous Drama and Math teachers were sobbing really loudly) and redheaded family members that supported them both fully throughout their journey and had taken Beca in like their own kid.

 

 It was a small ceremony that contained so much love that it made you want to weep right then and there, shaking as you took pictures and pictures of people crying and smiling. Then your camera found her, your one beloved.

 

 She was smiling warmly at you, another "I love you" exchanged before she turned back to the smiling newlyweds. You said a whisper of "and I love you, I'm going to marry you someday." into the wind, hoping it would be enough till when you gather enough courage to pull out the ring you had been hiding in your pocket, and took a picture. Marriage, for the longest time, had been the last thing that popped inside your head. You were scared, reminiscent of your parents’ marriage were anything but happy. But you had been dating Hermione for eleven years now (good grief that was long), you had your ups and your downs but you never stopped loving her, and she loved you just as much. As many people had voiced out, it was time you settle down and have a family together, and you agreed.

 

 And as you heard the resounding voices of "I do" and the cheers that followed, you smiled. You would do anything to give Hermione the smile that Beca and Chloe were wearing right now.

 

 Someday, you were sure of it.

 

 In the mean time, this shot would make a great lockscreen for your phone. Your girlfriend was absolutely stunning in that dress!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for this story! Thank you so, so much for the support you all have given for this story. I'm incredibly grateful and touched, and hope that I've done a good enough job in creating a universe you enjoyed reading about.
> 
> I do intend to make a bonus sort-of companion piece for this story, starring BeChloe instead of Alec/Hermione (no good pairing name came to mind, sadly). I'll edit the link here once I've uploaded the first chapter for that story, stay tune if you're excited for it! Thank you, and hopefully I'll see you all again :)
> 
> Also, kudos to anyone who realized the 'married lesbian couple' Alec and Hermione met on Oxford Street was actually Luce and Rachel from Imagine Me And You ;)


End file.
